Kaleidoscope
by Nova
Summary: Marvel was a beautiful woman who made the mistake of saving Vash the Stampede now she couldn’t get rid of him if she wanted to. Knives lay in bed recuperating and pushing everyone buttons. Will Meryl be able to take care of Knives with out killing him?
1. Chapter 1: Dawn

Hey all of my fellow Trigun fans! I am happy to bring you my first Trigun story! I can't wait to hear what all of you think. Tell my the truth but go easy on me, I know I'm an awful speller and my grammar isn't so great. I have checked for problems a millions times but sometimes they still seem to slip through on me. I hope you like it and if you have any Ideas of suggestions pleas tell me! So ENJOY!!!!  
  
I've been struggling with the age ratting so it might change.  
  
Nova  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun of any of it's characters. But a girl can wish!  
  
***********************************   
  
  
  
Kaleidoscope  
  
Marvel was a beautiful woman who made the mistake of saving Vash the Stampede now she couldn't get rid of him if she wanted to. Knives lay in bed recuperating and pushing everyone buttons. Will Meryl be able to take care of Knives with out killing him?   
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Dawn  
  
  
  
Gun smoke a desert planet home of outlaws, marshals, and innocent bystander a like. One man wanted to end it all stop the heart beat of this planet. Kill those who gave it life to this planet, humans. Another man wanted to stop him from doing this and in a bright flash of brilliant light and a charge of gunfire the world was saved, for at least one instant.   
  
The room was baron little sat on the floor made of wooden planks. A chair, bed, and small nightstand table were all that sat in the space. Vash had taken everything else out protect everyone. Nothing but what was needed he said. But it didn't seem to matter Knives hadn't moved since Vash brought him to this room, and it had been six days. Light shined through the window illuminating his handsome face. He almost looked like an angel with his soft bond hair and his eyes closed. Too bad Millions Knives was a wolf in sheep's clothing.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
The small saloon in the center of town was full of town's people. They laughed, danced, but mostly they drank. They drank because they were happy, they dank because they were sad, they drank to get away from it all, and Vash just watched them and he smiled. He thought of why he was always here too. If you wanted to find Vash the Stampede just look wherever they served alcohol.   
  
Meryl Stryfe noticed the blond spiky haired man sitting at the bar from the doorway. His body hunched over the bar back to her with a beer in hand. He hadn't donned his red coat since the day he brought Knives into town. His leather body armor fastened with its silver buckles was his normal everyday attire now. Meryl dragged herself in and sat next to him. Her black hair out of place and petite frame was droopy. Gray eyes were noticeably weary and she seemed exhausted.   
  
"Hey Meryl you seem kind of tired! You should …I don't know take a nap or something." Vash smiled and took a big gulp of his cold frosty beer.   
  
"Well you know Vash I would but someone has to stay up and take care of your oh so dangerous brother and some how I got volunteered!" Meryl gave him an irritated look only she could give him. " How the hell did I get this job any way? Isn't he your evil bent on world destruction brother? Why aren't you watching him?"  
  
"Well Meryl," Vash jumped up and casted a finger to the sky his blue green shining bright. "Someone has to protect this world form evil and promote love and peace all over! I must keep Gun Smoke safe!"   
  
"And you're doing this from a bar stool how?"  
  
Vash plopped himself down next to her again. "Hey man needs a drink."  
  
  
  
"One of these days you're gonna drink yourself to death!" Meryl watched the barmaid as she poured Vash another drink.  
  
"Well at least I'd die a happy man!" Vash howled with laughter.  
  
Meryl slid her hand over and slipped her hand around Vash's mug. Then she promptly smashed him over the head with it. Vash's face was firmly planted into the wooden bar with a large thud.   
  
  
  
Vash rubbed the large lump on his head, his face glowing red where it made contact with the top of the bar. He cried out "Hey what the hell ways that for!" with tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Just proving a point you big baby!"  
  
"And what would that be!"  
  
Meryl smiled. "Drinking Hurts!"  
  
"Well you got that right." Vash continued to rub the back of his head  
  
"All right Mr. Love and peace I need you to go two towns over for some medical supplies. I've looked all over this town and I just can't find the stuff I need. Take this list and go to the general store in Preble Town. They should have everything we need" She slid him the list.   
  
Vash looked at the list then took another swig of his beer. He noticed Meryl's red, angry face glaring at him. "Oh, you mean now."   
  
"YES I MEAN NOW, SO GET GOING YOU IDIOT!" Everyone in the saloon watched on as she huffed and puffed.  
  
Vash scrambled to his feet quickly "OK! I'm going, leaving now, right out the door!" Right before he stepped out he looked back at Meryl in the small tavern. "Meryl, if he wakes up I want you to know he's extremely dangerous. If he gets life -threatening under no circumstances do I want you to try to handle him yourself, ok? Take the people of this town and go some place safe. I'll return as soon as possible. Lets hope it doesn't come to that." Vash gave a small wave then went about his new journey.   
  
Meryl watched the doors swing closed behind him and thought to herself * Some times I just want to give that guy a hug, but most of the time I just hit him on the head with some thing. But still, I wish his heart pounded for me like mine does for him. If I could only tell him maybe he feels the same. *  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
He couldn't remember a thing. There was a shot, the church, a bright flash of light, and then darkness. After that the as a burl of people, sounds, and light, it was memories from his lifetime of living. Then there was a felling of peace. And then he heard a voice, a beautiful voice of a woman. The voice told him every thing he needed to know. They weren't ready for him yet. He had to go back it wasn't his time and he had more good to do.  
  
"Go back Nicholas, go back and protected them. Protect all our children. Go do what you know is right."  
  
Then there was blackness again, then nothing. 


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening and Resurrection

WooHoo! This is my second chapter and I hope to get some reviews ! Pleeeeeeease ! I'd really love it if you did! I hope I don't sound needy, oh wait I don't care if I do. I really love writing this story so I hope some of you like to read it.   
  
So I rented to Cowboy Bebop Movie( been to lazy to buy it, but I will) and It was amazing! It was a must see.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or any of it's characters……oh what I would do If I owned Vash and Wolfwood.. 'drool'  
  
  
  
  
  
Marvel was a beautiful woman who made the mistake of saving Vash the Stampede now she couldn't get rid of him if she wanted to. Knives lay in bed recuperating and pushing everyone buttons. Will Meryl be able to take care of Knives with out killing him?   
  
  
  
  
  
Kaleidoscope  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Awakening and Resurrection  
  
  
  
Meryl sat in the only chair in Knives room calmly doing the flood of boring paper work she had to do. She was lucky Millie and got the chance to follow Vash and get paid to do it. Since he had not cased any trouble lately her employer, The Bernadelli Insurance Society, were convinced her and her coworker Millie Thompson had been fulfilling there mission. The mission of course was to keep Vash out of trouble and keep his destruction rate down, which is no easy task when dealing with the human typhoon trouble fallowed him like a sad and lonely puppy.   
  
The need for sleep was looming over her again. She was so worn out. Sleep was impossible when she knew he could wake up any moment. Then Meryl was worried and a bit scared of what this man was capable of when he woke up.  
  
* Extremely dangerous he says, if he becomes life threatening he says. Thanks Vash I feel so safe you stupid bonehead! * Meryl Thought to herself * I hope he has a safe journey. The big moron! * She sighed *When he gets back I'll tell him. I'll tell him how I really feel. I promise myself I'll do it this time. * Meryl was in love. She wanted to murder that man so much; unfortunately she loved him with the same amount of emotion.  
  
Just then Knives started to toss. The sheet-covered body moved for the first time since Meryl had been sitting with him. He groaned in pain from injures he gained during his fight with Vash. His whole body ached and his stomach was empty.   
  
  
  
The light from the window wormed his face and he seemed like an angel once again, but this time Meryl noticed it. He looked like Vash but different.   
  
She started to think about the brothers. *Two men who look so much alike but so incredibly different*   
  
Knives realized he couldn't remember where he was. He did know what had happened, He remembered the fight, his injury, but what had happened next?   
  
Meryl herd the bed creek, she saw Knives trying to lift himself to the sitting potion. It was useless his body hurt too much, he could barely even move period. He groaned even louder, a sound much like a yelp escaped his lips.  
  
"You know you shouldn't do that. You're hurt pretty bad. Been asleep for a whole week now." Meryl looked over at the 'dangerous' man. *He's not so dangerous. *  
  
Knives looked over at the young woman in the room with him. She was a small woman dressed in white business attire looking tired and frazzled. Her gray eyes seemed concerned, but he was too tired to even think about stepping into her mind to find out why. She looked fragile almost like a china doll. Fragile or not she was still human, still part of the problem. "Human, how I hate your kind. When I am able to get out of this bed you will find out just how much." He needed to do something, he needed to show her he wasn't kidding, but with his body in this condition he couldn't even move. He was just going to have to wait this out till he was well enough.   
  
Meryl picked up the hot bowl of chicken noodle soup sitting on the table next to the bed. She moved to the chair to sit beside him and placed to bowl in her lap. Sitting there it made her thighs warm as steam rose into the air. "Well until then," she spooned out some soup and blew on it to cool it down placing her hand underneath the spoon full. Then she shoved a spoon full of chicken noodle soup into Knives mouth making him almost gag. "You'll just have to deal with me! Now you're going to eat this soup before it gets cold!"   
  
*Hurry back Vash please hurry back! * Meryl seemed calm and in control, in truth she was concerned with Knives new awakened state.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Boy it's hot." Vash Walked out of Preble Town with every thing Meryl had on the list in his pack.  
  
Things had been hard for Vash since he brought Knives back with him. He had been so worried about his brother he has no regard for his own well being. Injury and pain had been something they had both gained during they're duel, but Vash hid it. He played it off as he was fine. Taking no time to rest Vash tried to go on doing strenuous thing as if he hadn't even gotten a scratch. His body started to fell worn-down about the Time Meryl had asked him to take this trip, but there was no way he could say no. Knives needed his help to get well. He was going to be there for his brother, he had to show him the way. Vash had to take care of Knives just like he had been told so long ago.   
  
  
  
He continued on his path and to pass some time he put his headphones in his ears and turned on his Walkman. While walking on he danced around like a fool bopping to the beat of the music. He might be the greatest gunslinger ever, but in the rhythm department he was lacking. The important thing was keeping his mind off how overworked his body felt.   
  
"There he is do you see him!" A dirty looking man in a dusty old cowboy hat asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I see him that's our meal ticket." The man next to him responded.  
  
  
  
A group of Bounty hunters had come together to take down this Vash The Stampede. He couldn't be so dangerous with a large group of men, right? They waited in an area of the desert full of large rock. They hid tying not to be detected by the 60,000,000,000 $$ man. There were fifteen of them how could he fight against that.  
  
"Are you sure it's that guy is him. He doesn't even have a red coat? I mean look at that guy he's just doesn't look dangerous."  
  
"Looks are deceiving boys. I saw him in May city so I know that's him. On the count of three!" All of the men raised their guns.  
  
Vash should have been paying attention to his surroundings, but he wasn't.   
  
"ONE!"  
  
He shouldn't have turned that Walkman on so he could listen to what was going on.  
  
"TWO!"  
  
If he had only used his normal caution, He was always so careful because danger fallowed him.  
  
"THREE!"  
  
  
  
But it was to late, the men let lose a hail of gunfire on the unsuspecting Vash. The sound of bullets fired echoed through the lonely desert. But when the smoke cleared there was nothing.  
  
"Where the hell did he go?" The men all looked around shocked.  
  
"I don't know. Fan out he's got to be some place." The men started to comb the desert looking for the man who disappeared in the hail of gunfire. " He couldn't have just disappeared, could he?"  
  
Vash was lucky to escape, but he didn't without damage to his body. He was hit in three places, none of them fatal. A bullet went through his left shoulder above his cybernetic arm, luckily not causing any damage to it's inner working. Another went to his left side, ones again he was lucky, it didn't hit an organs. The last one hit Vash on the upper inside if his left leg. Closer to an artery and his groin then he would have liked it to be. He was losing a large amount of blood he started to feel dizzy, week and sleepy. His blood was warm and sticky and sand started to stick to his body. For the first time in a long time Vash was terrified. This on top of his injuries he had sustained from Knives was just too much.  
  
*So this is how it ends huh, guess I'll see you sooner than I thought Rem, Sooner than I thought. * And with that last thought Vash passed out.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
What'd you think you could tell me in a REVIEW maybe!   
  
A question for thought : Do you think Vash also has some of the same powers Knives but chooses not to use them so he can live among the humans as a human? You Know the telepathy and the power to change what people perceive to be real.   
  
Hope you'll join me for Chapter 3: Guardian Angel  
  
Preview   
  
Marvel looked at this mysterious mans wounds through his interesting leather body armor . Her nose sniffed the air, he reeked of blood and gunpowder. She checked out the bullet holes his body had obtained. "I see one in the shoulder and one in the abdomen. Will just have to take some of these clothes off to look for others wont we. Good thing you're passed out or this could be embarrassing for the both of us."  
  
Hope to hear from you soon,  
  
Nova 


	3. Chapter 3: Guardian Angel

Authors note: First I want to thank everybody for your wonderful reviews! I tried to take everybody's advise and fix up my story. I want back through the first two chapters and tried to explain a Vash and Knives actions better so their not out of character. I also lengthened up coming chapters and attempted to fix grammar and spelling. Thank you for your criticism it really helped!  
  
Remember this story is for all of you Trigun fans. So if you see something wrong of have an Idea tell me. You can give suggestions or ask questions in a review or even E-mail me if you would like! I love to get E-mail!  
  
Thanks all of you,  
  
Shygurl  
  
Mimi Sama   
  
nny777slavelabor  
  
Jaded-Shrew  
  
And The super cool Random Reader  
  
Nova  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun of any of it's characters. But a girl can wish!  
  
Kaleidoscope  
  
Chapter 3: Guardian Angel  
  
Nicholas D. Wolfwood found himself lying in the desert sand. He didn't know were he was or exactly how he'd gotten there, but he knew he had return to GunSmoke.   
  
*I was dead! * He thought *I died, why am I back here on this planet? I'm supposed to be dead! *  
  
Then he remembered the voice, that beautiful voice. "Go back Nicholas, go back and protected them. Protect all our children."  
  
"I will, I will protect them all. I will prove I'm worthy of this life I've been given." Nicholas got up and brushed himself off. His black suite was pressed like it was being worn for the very first time.   
  
He didn't know where he was going he just had a feeling, He had to find them, and he had to find his punisher.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Millie popped her head into Knives room. Meryl sat on the wooden chair next to his bed. He had been back in forth between awake and a sleep for days. When he was awake he ate and fought with Meryl. A sleep he seemed harmless as can be.  
  
"Meryl," The tall woman with blue eyes and long chestnut hair spoke up "How are you doing?"  
  
"Ok I guess." Millie noticed Meryl looked distressed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just worried about Vash, He's been gone a lot longer than he should have. I just hope the moron didn't stop for a drink!"  
  
"Mr. Vash knows it's too important to do that. He must have had something come up. I sure hope he's all right."  
  
"I hope so too Millie, I really hope so." Tears came to her eyes but she pushed them away quickly. *He's got to be ok, I don't know what I'll do if he's not. *  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
In the heat of the desert a young woman traveled alone. She and her Thomas traveled through the beating of the suns rays. It was one of the hottest days on GunSmoke. She pushed her sweat soaked brown locks out of her face. Her green eyes narrowed as she looked far off into the distance and her amazing eyesight caught something.  
  
"Is that a person over there in the sand?" She asked herself a loud. The wind was picking up and the sand whirling around in the air making it hardener to see the figure. "I 'd better check this out before it gets buried."  
  
She made her way over to Vash's body laid so still she could barley she him breathe. "He looks pretty beaten up, better get him out of this sun and wind." The woman loaded Vash and his bag carefully up onto her Thomas. She headed back to the town she called home.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Marvel looked at this mysterious mans wounds through his interesting leather body armor. Her nose sniffed the air; he reeked of blood and gunpowder. She checked out the bullet holes his body had obtained. "I see one in the shoulder and one in the abdomen. Will just have to take some of these clothes off to look for others wont we. Good thing you're passed out or this could be embarrassing for the both of us."  
  
Marvel was a strong smart woman who had multiple problems of her own. She lived in the inn in town and earned her keep by doing odd jobs for the people of the city. She protected them like some sort of bodyguard. The rumors of the demon woman with unbelievable powers did not faze them at all. Dangerous but compassionate she always helped those who need help. But those who caused her trouble might not live to do it again. She was a gentle loving woman, but she never showed to any on but the in habitants of this town. It was a side she had to hide to protect herself on the tough plant of GunSmoke.  
  
The gloves had to come off first. She looked at Vash lying on her bed. After she unbuckled all of the buckles on Vash's left glove she slipped it off.   
  
"It's cybernetic! I haven't seen any of this lost technology in years. How could this man have an arm like this? He's more mysterious than I thought." She continued to undress him.  
  
Being careful not to cut him with her sharp nails Marvel got all of his clothing off with minimal trouble, Even know she kept uttering something about all those stupid buckles. She was able to see his abused body. "Where did all or your scares come from? And look at theses they look almost fresh!" The results of Knives and his battle was still visible. "You must be one big bad man." She talked to him as if he might answer her back.   
  
Marvel finished patching up Vash's gun shot wound and minor scratches. She looked over her efforts and was proud. Her work was good and hopefully he would wake up soon and she could find out what had taken place for him to get so beaten to hell. She also noticed he was rather attractive man. His face was so soft and gentle looking. His blond hair, mussed up, suck out everywhere. Marvel brushed a few stray hairs out of his eyes. "Nice looking for a guy with a metal arm."  
  
Just them Vash stirred. His body ached but he had felt worse. The light irritated his eyes as he tried to open them and everything was blurry. Finely every thing stated to clear up and he was able to look at the ceiling above him.  
  
"So you're awake!"   
  
Vash herd the voice from beside him so he turned his head in the direction it came from. And then he saw her the most beautiful creature in world. Garden green eyes met his and flowing golden brown hair framed her face.   
  
*She must be a goddess* He thought and then he got the look, the dreamy look he only got when he was about to say some thing incredibly ridiculous. "Beautiful woman who has come to my rescue, I ask to repay you by taking you as my wife."  
  
Marvel's jaw dropped, she looked at him strangely. "I hope you're delirious Mr. or soon you'll be in a whole new world of hurt!" It almost sounded like she growled her words.  
  
"Sorry guess I was a little too forward. Let me start again I am Vash and your name is?" He smiled sweetly  
  
"Marvel. You won't happen to be that outlaw Vash the Stampede would you?" Her guard was up. * This could actually be one dangerous guy. *   
  
"What happens if I am, Will you be won over by my rugged outlaw charm?" He gave her a what was suppose to be a sexy smile, really turned out looking just plain goofy.  
  
"No but I might turn you in for the 60,000,000,000 $$."   
  
'Gulp.'  
  
" You gave your self away anyway."  
  
"How?"  
  
"No normal man is covered in scars like that."  
  
For the first time He noticed how naked he really was. Covered in only a sheet up to the waist wearing only his little gray shorts. He was suddenly embarrassed to be in this potion. Her eyes gazing over all the results of prior battles on his body didn't sit well with him. He cover himself up frantically with the sheet that coved the lower half of his body.   
  
"Hey you act like I haven't seen it before, you wouldn't believe where I had to put my hands to get to some of your wounds. I'm gonna have nightmares for months!" Her face contorted in disgust.  
  
"Oh… It's…It's just these scars. I don't think they really turn on women you know." He blushed.   
  
"Well if it matters I think they prove how big of a man you are to take so much pain. A girl might think you could really protect her if she needed you to. They're beautiful in their own unique way. "   
  
Vash rolled over to his side and propped himself up on one arm. "So you saw some thing you like, I knew you couldn't resist Vash the Stamped"   
  
"Oh, give me a break! I'm gonna go get us some grub, you stay up here and love yourself some more." Marvel Stood up to walk out the door.  
  
"I don't love me! You love me…I mean… I want you to love me! Come on give me a chance!"   
  
Marvel place her hand on the doorknob and was ready to turn it when he sounded serious.  
  
"Ms. Marvel."  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you mind bringing me back some donuts while you're out?"   
  
Marvel grumbled and growled as she walked out the door and slammed it behind her   
  
  
  
Vash was puzzled. "Man, all I wanted was some donuts."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Meryl paced down the hall uneasy she didn't know where Vash could be. Just then a young brown haired woman walked in to her."  
  
"Hey, watch where the hell you're going!" Meryl was very tense and didn't need anything else to stress her out.   
  
"So sorry, I should pay more attention" *Guess my reflexes are off today, I must be a little distracted* the lovely woman went back on her way and started mumbling something. "Donuts, he wants donuts I'll give him donuts!"  
  
Meryl paused a moment. *Donuts, I wonder. Could he be? * She ran after the woman she had just had the collision with. "Hey wait up I need to ask you some questions!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hope you liked it! Review it and Tell me what you think!   
  
Chapter 4: Found   
  
Preview   
  
Meryl watched Vash. He was enjoying every moment of the attention this woman was giving him. Smiling between every bite, he looked just delighted eating out of Marvels finger. Her face turned a faint angry red at the site of the two of them.   
  
Hope you'll all join me for the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4: Found

Hey, so I'm back with another chapter! I'd also like to add like a moron I deleted the whole story and posted it again last time. It was on of those thing that after you did it you yell "Stupid!" out loud. For all of those who had given me reviews I didn't delete them, so please don't hate me! I hope you like this next chapter it's a funny one, well at least I though it was, but I could be wrong.  
  
  
  
Thank you so much  
  
Aku-Kitsune -You're my hero! I'm working on this story as fast as it comes to me.  
  
Marvel was a beautiful woman who made the mistake of saving Vash the Stampede now she couldn't get rid of him if she wanted to. Knives lay in bed recuperating and pushing everyone buttons. Will Meryl be able to take care of Knives with out killing him?   
  
  
  
  
  
Kaleidoscope  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Found   
  
  
  
Wolfwood walked into the closet town he could find. He was tired, hungry and just plan worn out, but he knew it was here.   
  
"The inn, I should check the towns inn I can just feel it's presents and hers." Nicholas walked up to the front of the inn and opened the door.  
  
^*^**^*^*^^*^  
  
"Excuse me miss! I really need to ask you something!" Meryl ran after the young brunet woman.   
  
"Yeah, I'm still sorry about running into you like that." Marvel turned around to face the short, black haired woman behind her.  
  
"Hi my name is Meryl Stryfe and if you don't mind I just wanted to ask you a question."   
  
"Nope don't mind at all." Marvel was confused *She's way to tinny to be another bounty hunter*  
  
"This might sound weird but I herd you grumbling about donuts and a man…. I know this is strange but a friend of mine has gone missing and well…I thought you had maybe seen him."  
  
"Blond, strange, super annoying?"   
  
"Sounds about right."  
  
"I'm Marvel." She shook Meryl's hand. "I've been taking care of our injured friend since I found him outside of town. He got shot up pretty bad, but he seems ok. Well at least his mouth does. Not to mention he's starting to piss me off."  
  
"Definitely Vash, How about I treat you to breakfast?" Meryl wanted to repay her in some way for taking care of the pea brained blond man she knew as Vash.  
  
"Sure I'm starved!"  
  
  
  
Just then a tall thin man with black hair walked into the inn and Meryl went white as a sheet. "It can't be he's dead. I saw him die." She spoke in a low whisper.   
  
Marvel saw the strange look on her face. "Meryl are you ok? It looks like you've seen a ghost."  
  
She pulled Marvel by the arm into a corner so Meryl could hide herself from his view. "I think I have. That man there the one who just came in," Tears welled up in her eyes. "He was a friend, I helped burry him in the ground in Tonim Town I saw his dead body, this is impossible! Nicholas D. Wolfwood is dead!"   
  
"Meryl let me check this joker out. Don't worry ok." Marvel walked up to the very tall very attractive man with a cocky swagger. He was Masculine but not too masculine, rugged and unshaven looking but still gentle. When you looked at this man all you would think was simply captivating. " Hey you, tell me your name?"  
  
Taking his sunglasses off he glanced down at the woman with his dark blue eyes. They sent shivers down her spine. "It's Nicholas D. Wolfwood, how can I help you?"  
  
"Rumor around here is Nicholas D. Wolfwood is dead. Care to explain how the hell you could be a man that's dead." She spat back at his kindness with anger. With arms crossed she glared at Nicholas. "Can't trust a dead man walking." She cocked her head to the side much like an animal does.  
  
  
  
Wolfwood was about to answer her question when an old friend came walking down the stairs. It was a very tall woman with light brown hair and blue eyes. "Millie?"  
  
Millie saw the familiar figure and could not believe her eyes. "Mr. Wolfwood?"  
  
Millie ran into his arms almost crushing him with a hug.  
  
"So it is you." Meryl came out from her hiding place.  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"How?" Millie asked   
  
"A gift from God, a true gift from God" Nicholas answered.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
After going out and picking up some lunch the group meet up in Marvel's room after taking care of a few things. Meryl checked on Knives, making sure he was sound asleep. And Marvel and Millie helped Wolfwood get a room of his own in the inn.   
  
Finely they could all relax at a table set for four in Marvel's room. The notice how incredibly spectacular her room was. It was easy to see she was not visiting this was her home. It was like a small cottage on the second floor of the inn, right next to Meryl and Millie's room. She had artwork on the walls, a nice shade of maroon painted on the walls, and beautiful furniture. It was like a whole new world when you stepped into this room. She even had her own kitchen and large bathroom.   
  
"This sure is a lovely place you have here Ms. Marvel It sure looks expensive. How can you afford this all?" Millie asked.  
  
"Millie stop being so rude! Were guests here you know." Meryl apologized for her friend. "I'm sorry about that some times Millie asks too many questions"  
  
"No harm done." Marvel smiled and took a bite of her donut then took a sip of her tea. "Most of these things are gifts from the towns people. I've protected them many times from danger so they keep me up in this inn."  
  
"WOW!" Millie smiled. "That's really neat they gave you all these things!"  
  
"A lot of it. Other things where given to me by the Taylor family. They've been the governing body in this place since it became a town. I saved a member of their family once and I continue to protect them as I would my own family." Marvel got a look on her face that gave the three of them the chills. It was a cold look, one that seemed to come with a remembrance of something.   
  
A voice broke Marvel out of thought.  
  
"Hey when do I get to eat I'm debilitated here!" Vash was sick of sitting there watching everyone else eat he was hungry too! "Come on someone bring something over here for me to eat! Pleeeeeeeeeeese!"  
  
"I can't believe that he is the legendary Vash the Stampede! My god he's annoying!" Marvel pointed out.   
  
"I second that and neither did I!" Meryl shot Vash an angry look   
  
"Now that's how I remember Vash." Wolfwood smiled.  
  
Marvel reached across the table and grabbed the last glazed donut. She put it to her full lips. Vash watched with horror.   
  
*No it's the last one the last donut! What is this world coming to when an injured man can't have a donut! * Vash whimpered loudly  
  
Marvel turned to face him she could actually smell the salty tears in his eyes. She rolled her own and got up from her place at the table. She sat down next to Vash on the bed.  
  
"Is this want you want you big baby?" She waved the donut back and forth in front of Vash's eyes."  
  
"Oh, that's exactly what I want but I sooo tired, do you mind feeding it to me in small pieces? I don't know if I can chew too much" Vash conjured up the most pitiful look he could manage.   
  
"Oh you poor baby." Marvel spoke back sarcastically, but she did as he asked ripping the ring shaped pastry in to small bite sized pieces. Then feeding them to him one by one.  
  
Meryl watched Vash. He was enjoying every moment of the attention this woman was giving him. Smiling between every bite, he looked just delighted eating out of Marvels finger. Her face turned a faint angry red at the site of the two of them.   
  
*He barely even knows her! *  
  
  
  
Millie noticed the faint red glow from her face. " Meryl are you ok?"  
  
"Oh…what…I'm fine." she struggled to watch any thing else but the two of them.  
  
"Ok Vash last piece" Marvel held the last small piece to Vash's lips.  
  
He noticed that her digits touched the entry to his mouth. When he took the last portion of the donut he also took her fingers as well sucking off the last of the glaze on them, then he released them.   
  
A shock wave went through Marvel's body, her senses heightened. There were this feeling building up she hadn't felt in a long time. It had been sensual in a way her fingers in his warm mouth, his tongue brushing up against them. Her body felt a little heated and she blushed.  
  
"Mmm that was great! We'll have to do that again some time!" Vash gave her a large grin with a wink.  
  
Meryl's face was now crimson with anger. *That jerk! Treating that woman like that! How could he do this*   
  
Marvel woke up from what seemed to be another world. A look of all the fury in hell crept onto her face. She stood up and narrowed her eyes towards Vash. "YOU MALE PIG WHEN YOU HEAL ENOUGH TO GET OUT OF THAT BED I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!!" She walked over to the table and sat back down in her chair trying to calm down. "Deep breaths, count to ten."  
  
"Meryl are you sure you're ok?" Millie was worried about her close chum.   
  
"Yeah…. I…I'm fine… Still tired I guess." Meryl sighed. *Stupid pig! *  
  
"Good, because if I didn't know better I would think you were jealous of Ms. Marvel and Mr. Vash."  
  
Meryl looked quickly at the smiling Millie and then to the puzzled Marvel. She waved her hands, palms out, franticly in front of her face in denial. "What! No what a silly thing to say! You know what I got to go check on Knives. I'll see you all later." And with that Meryl was out the door in a flash.  
  
"That was strange." Nicholas rubbed his head.  
  
"Got that right" Marvel was still confused. *Jealous of Vash and I, Why? I would never give that man a chance in hell! I mean look at him! * She caught a glimpse if his out of the corner of her eye. He laid the eyes shuts smiling at the selling. He looked almost sweet when he was quiet. * No wait I can't think like that Marvel the Demon doesn't think men are sweet! * She tired to focus on the conversation at the table. "So what is this knives?" She inquired   
  
"Oh that's Vash's twin brother!" Millie answered back  
  
"Is he as charming as our friend Vash?"  
  
"No, not at all. He was mass murder who wanted to destroy all man kind but Vash stopped him." Millie smiled once again  
  
"Wow, sounds like a winner."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
So did you like it? Why don't you tell me in on of those new fangled Review things! I 'd love to hear form you, come on you know you want to every bodies doing it! I  
  
If you don't It'll make Vash cry. *Holds Vash's face under his chin* Come on look at that face. Do you want to make him cry? I think not.   
  
Sneak peek Chapter 5: Millions Knives   
  
"Yes he seems to be a little high strung some times." Knives gave her a sensual smile and she blushed. "What, do you like what you see lying here? Do I remind you of someone, Vash? I know what you're thinking when you look at him, when you touch him."   
  
"Ok you are creeping me out! Meryl what is this guy's deal?" Marvel's cheeks burned crimson.  
  
  
  
*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
See ya next time! That is if I ever get any reviews! I mean it's not like I want a hundred or something! *Starts to cry and beg.* Oh come on pleeeeeeease! I promise I will never let anything bad happen to my reviews aging. *Everyone starts to leave story* Hey guys come on don't leave! I'm serious, *sighs* well at least leave a review before you go. *Gets hit in the head with a computer mouse* Alright who threw that! 


	5. Chapter 5: Millions Knives

I'm back! Thank everyone for the reviews! I will cherish them always! I also thank you for you comment they're extremely helpful. I finally got my own computer so I'll be able to devote more time to writing.  
  
My e-mail was broken and I couldn't get on FFN so sorry It took so long,  
  
Thank you:  
  
Aku-Kitsune - Thanks for pointing out that spelling mistake. I didn't catch that…like usual. And it was so nice of you to recommend my story to some one else. Your still my hero!:)  
  
Lady Kitsuna the Fox- I'm glad you started reading and I hope you'll keep reading.  
  
Opaaru Tsuki- we all love our huggable Vash!  
  
Shygurl-I promise not to beg so much scouts honor.   
  
Vain songbird of death- I will keep writing. The only thing that could stop me is some one breaking my fingers off!  
  
I hope to hear form all of you again soon, and maybe more people too!  
  
Declaimer: I don't own Trigun…Unfortunately.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
Kaleidoscope  
  
.   
  
Chapter 5: Millions Knives   
  
"Vash my god would you just stand still?" Marvel was tried to clean his wounds but all he did was wiggle around. "How can I change your bandages if you won't stand still!"  
  
"Come on stop it that hurts!" He screamed dodging the cloth coved in rubbing alcohol. "And could you stop poking me with those nails! They're really sharp you know!"   
  
"I have to clean them out! Come on just stop that! You're gonna hurt yourself more moron!"   
  
He stopped. "Fine but do I get a kiss afterwards?"   
  
'Smack' Vash had a new glowing red had print on his face.  
  
"No, but I won't kick your ass! How does that sound?" Marvel tended to his wounds starting at the shoulder and working her way down. Finely she got to the one she would rather not deal with. " Alright Mr. Don't get all excited but I have to go where no woman wants to."  
  
"Hey I'm sure some woman will want to …some day." Vash pouted  
  
"Oh just shut up while I get this one ok!" She lifted up the bottom of his sorts to get to his groin area.  
  
He laughed in an uncomfortably.   
  
Suddenly the door slowly came open. " Hey guys what's going ohh…." Wolfwood was a little stunned. "Did I interrupt some thing? Do you want me to come back later?"   
  
Marvel blushed then turned bright when she realized what he thought he head interrupted. "No even in his wildest dreams would that happen! I'm just patching the fool up!"  
  
She leaped off the bed and gracefully landed on all fours next to Wolfwood, her vault over the bed had been inhuman. Standing up she noticed the peculiar look on Nicholas's face and coked her head to the side oddly like she had done before.   
  
"You've got quite a jump little lady." Wolfwood lighted up a cigarette with a liter from his pocket.  
  
Her sensitive nose couldn't handle such a powerful smell so close to her, Marvel coughed and gagged. "Hey, No smoking in this room, you hear me none!" Plucking the cigarette from his mouth she stepped on it with her boot clad foot crushing it.   
  
"Shit, and I really needed that." He sighed with unhappiness looking at his wasted smoke.  
  
"Well sorry to leave the party but I promised I'd bring Meryl the supplies she asked for from your bag Vash. You two enjoy your selves. And one last thing NO SMOKING OK!" Marvel slammed the door behind her making the whole room shake as she left carrying Vash's bag.  
  
"That woman is a firecracker isn't she?" Wolfwood sat in a plush blue reclining chair caddy corner to the bed nestled in a nice corner.  
  
"Yep, Isn't she great." Vash face glowed with a dreamy look. "One day I hope her to be my beloved. She's so wonderful."  
  
"Stop daydreaming about a woman like that one needle-noggin! I can tell she's nothing but trouble. Why don't you look for someone nice and safe so you can keep yourself out of trouble, like I don't know Meryl." Nicolas thought he needed to push in the right direction.   
  
"Meryl?" Vash was shocked at the suggestion.   
  
"Yeah Meryl! What's so wrong with that!"   
  
"It's weird I guess. I mean I care about her but it's not really like that. It's like she's my little sister. I could never think of her in any other way." He paused "But Marvel there's something special about that girl I can fell it!" Starring out the window he continued to daydream.   
  
"You're gonna get your heart broken Vash the Stampede. You've always fallowed your that heart of yours haven't you." Wolfwood got out another cigarette but then placed back inside his suit jacket. "These girls are gonna be the end of us."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Knives, Wake up Knives." Meryl shook him a bit to wake the napping man from his sleep. "Come on knives you need to get clean up and I'd really like it if you were at least awake to insult me."  
  
His right eye popped open for a brief moment then closed again when he realized Meryl was staring at him.   
  
"Alright Mr. I know you're awake so stop acting like you're asleep! You're going to get washed off no mater what. You know how filthy you are!" She grabbed the top of the sheets that covered his body and pulled them down to his waist. Then she took then from his feat up to his upper thighs. The covers still covered his pelvic area. Merely took her place seated in the chair next to the bed.  
  
Knives was so use to seeing her there he was surprised if he woke up and she wasn't. *She acts like a mother taking care of a sick child. I do not need this sort of attention from one of this planet's wasteful creatures. But still she is so kind to me  
  
Stupid human's and there emotions!"   
  
She placed a large blue bowl of warm soapy water on her lap. After ringing out the washrag she gentle stoked it over his forehead.   
  
  
  
Knives eyes shot open. "What…what are you doing? Get you hands of me human!"  
  
"No way your starting to smell bad, you're disguising! Now just hold still and this wont take long." She cleaned off the rest of his face washing behind his ears. Moving down his neck she got to his collarbone before rewetting the cloth. "I promise to be gentle ok. I don't want to hurt you. Meryl gentle started to was his chest minding his gun shot wounds.  
  
Knives chest was hit with chill as the warm water on his chest mixed with the cool air. He looked at Meryl she looked peaceful compared to the first few days he had been awake. In a way she was captivating while trending to him. She was so careful not to hurt him while rubbing the warm washcloth over his torso.  
  
He blushed. *She's beautiful, I didn't notice it before but there is something new in her eyes, A sparkle. Me thinking such things about a human is just ridiculous but still, if I could just relax maybe I could find out from her mind what has caused such a change. But it's so hard when I'm so tired and she's sitting there doing this. * He was well aware of her hands caressing his body with the washcloth. *Come on Knives concentrate, It's… Vash… She's happy he's safe. She…. She loves him! She love the idiot Why would she…. *  
  
Meryl notice his irritated face and was concerned. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No Meryl…I…I Just…"  
  
"Meryl? What happened to waist full piece of flesh or human garbage?"  
  
The door flew open without even one knock and Marvel strolled into the room carrying Vash's bag. "Brought you those supplies you needed."   
  
Knives could sense anger from Meryl. * Oh look a familiar face. After all this time we meat again. I wonder what she's doing here and what about her makes Meryl so angry? Oh I see* There was a flash he could see Marvel next to Vash feeding him. Vash smiled at her and watched her every move even when she wasn't paying attention to him. He was smitten with her, *So Vash has feelings for her and Meryl's jealous. Now lets see what this woman wants with my dear brother. * Another flash it was Vash lying in a bed clad in nothing but a pair of gray shorts. Knives smiled *this should be fun. *  
  
"Thank you Marvel, if you could just take the stuff out and place it on the table that would be helpful." Meryl didn't even turn around to look at her. She just kept on task wash Knives body. *Why am I so angry with her! I can tell she has no interest in him. Marvel just took pity on the moron. I should try harder to get along with her. *  
  
"Ok can do." Placing the large sack next to the small nightstand she pulled out some of its contents. Marvel glanced over to see Knives figure on the bed. "Look what an unpleasant surprise."  
  
"Nice to see you again too…Marvel the Demon." the smile on his face was a sinister and caused a chill to go through her entire body.   
  
"I'm surprised you still remember me after all theses years. Still sad I didn't join your little gang?" She wasn't surprised that Vash's bother was Millions Knives. How many men could be running around named Knives. She was surprised that such a gentle creature could be related that this incredible monster.  
  
"You two know each other?" The whole confused Meryl but niter took any notice to her question.  
  
  
  
"How is that group of misfits you put together any way?" Marvel had a bitter tone in her warm voice.  
  
"Dead"   
  
  
  
"No surprise to me. Good thing I didn't fall for Legato's belief that you were some kind of god. That man was crazy, but he didn't scare me one bit you know. No one scares me not even you Knives."  
  
"I know when you're lying. I make every hair on you body stand up, just like you did to Legato. He said you were the only thing on this planet that cased fear in him, besides me of cores. That's what attracted him to you I guess. All that blood you've spilled was just intoxicating to him." his head slowly turned to look gutsy woman in the eyes. "You would have been a incredible Gung-Ho Gun."  
  
"I'd be dead just like the others." Just being in the same room with him started to get to her. His presents made her angry and horrified all at the same time. "What ever happened to them destroying me and the rest of the world anyway? You remember Legato said I would get mine in the end." confidences radiated form her frightened frame.  
  
"You've never showed any fear, Legato liked that. But no matter how he tried you never returned his affection, or did you? The way it all ended only fueled his hate for the human race more but for some strange reason he left you alone." The memories of Legato's emotional attachment still lingered in his mind. "Don't worry about your appointment with death, I'm sure you can sill come to a gruesome end at my hands."  
  
"Just stop Talking about him alright! It's over, he's dead! The jackass is dead just like he wanted." *Why do all the men in my life always die* Marvel bowed her head in regret morning anther flame that had burdened out. *Why…Legato, why you too?* Her eyes once again glanced over the form of the damaged man. For a moment something clicked in Marvels mind. Looking him once over She noticed he looked very similar to Vash. His body seemed flaw less except his new injuries, unlike Vash who was covered in scars. He looked so much like that adorable moron.  
  
  
  
"What, do you like what you see lying here? Do I remind you of someone, Vash? I know what you're thinking when you look at him, when you touch him."   
  
"What are you talking about you creep?" Marvel's cheeks burned crimson.  
  
"Marvel you had better go before he gets worse." Meryl was trying to calm herself down. *So she does have eyes for him! I can't believe it just when the two of us were getting so close. That bitch! *  
  
"No, why don't you stay we could talk about my brother."  
  
"That's it! Why would I want to talk about that bird-brained man! I've Know him for two days and already I want to murder him! How dare you make suck accusations!?" Marvel leaned over his bed infuriated. She was so close to him there faces almost touched. *I'm going to murder him this time! *  
  
Knives knew he was pushing her buttons, that's exactly what he had in mind. *Humans so easy to toy with* He found the power to raise his hand from his side and stroked her cheek watching the anger only increase. "Maybe my dear brother will share you with me you are rather ravishing you know you always have been. " His smile turned from sinister to devilishly.  
  
Her face twitched with rage she clutched a hand full of the sheets in her right hand. Knives noticed a few odd things seemed to happen in her angry state. Her teeth were clenched together hard and her canines seemed longer than and average human's, much sharper looking too. Some thing also seemed to be pushing up through her hair in two places. "That's its show them why they gave you that name. Prove to everybody that you're an outlaw deserving of it."  
  
She drew a hand back making a fist but a voice stopped her.  
  
"Marvel stop!" It was Vash   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^  
  
Hope you liked it. If not I promise the next chapter will be better. I was in a rush to make some major plot changes in this one so it might not be the best chapter. I added something new to Marvel's past but I already had this chapter written so I had to go back.  
  
Nova 


	6. Chapter 6: Simple Affection

Welcome to chapter six! It's just a fluffy one so I hope you like it!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Opaaru Tsuki- Of course she loves him but really, really deep inside!   
  
Zorrita -Maybe it is a Knives and Meryl story….dum…dum…dum and maybe it's not.  
  
Discalamer: I don't own Trigun…what a pitty!  
  
^*^*^*^^*^*^*^**^^*  
  
Kaleidoscope  
  
Chapter 6: Simple Affection  
  
  
  
"Vash?" Marvel's fist fell limp at her side. What are you doing? You know you shouldn't be up!"  
  
His body was leaning on the doorframe for support. He looked as if he was having a hard time supporting his own weight.   
  
Nicholas peeked inside from behind him. "I went outside for a smoke and when I came back this needle-noggin was already here at the door!"  
  
Vash stumbled as his legs finally gave out on him it was painful. He knew he should be up, but her herd all that screaming and he recognized the voice. She was just so angry and he had to know why. Anger flowed from the room in the air he could feel it as he come closer. Then he herd Marvel and Knives, he couldn't believe it. As he finally got close to the door he saw it *"Maybe my dear brother will share you with me you are rather ravishing you know."* His hand touched her cheek. Vash was outraged, but there was little he could do in his state.  
  
"Vash!" Marvel had run to his side in what seemed like a flash. She supported his weight with her hip. He was heavy but she could hold him up. "What do you think you doing Mr. Ridiculous? Look at you we're going back to bed right now!"  
  
He slung his left arm around her shoulder and she turned them both around so they could make their way back to her room when someone spoke from behind them.  
  
"Yes have fun in bed you two! I'm sure it will be a present experience for the both of you. But Marvel pleas do same some energy for me my sunning creature."   
  
Marvel became ridged she started to twitch again. Vash could see the anger in her eyes. He spoke softly in a hushed tone into her ear. "Don't react, don't do it, that's what he wants. He thrives on it, just calm down and walk away."  
  
Vash turned his head and looked back at his brother, he was really testing his patients. *Leave her alone, Knives! *  
  
He smiled at his sibling delighted. *Why? I was just having a little fun? You've made a wonderful choice; she is pleasing to the eye. *  
  
*Touch her and the result wont be worth the trouble you cause. *  
  
*I have no need for that human of yours I just like to see her face so full of rage. She hates when men are trying to dominate her. You could ask Legato but you killed him don't you.*  
  
Vash's heart sank his stomach became uneasy. *Just stay clear Knives she's mine! *  
  
* Possessive you are over what's not actually yours. *  
  
*JUST BACK OFF! *  
  
"Hey Vash, were back in the room." He looked around. The conversation Knives and he were having was so intense he didn't even notice they were moving. " What's the serious look for? I don't think I've ever seen you with one of those." Marvel sat him down on the bed.  
  
"Just stay clear of Knives, all he is one big pain in the butt." He smiled weakly.  
  
"I know my ass is throbbing! I'm sorry if our fighting upset you." She placed herself next to him on the soft mattress of the bed.  
  
" No it's ok, but you know him don't you?"  
  
"It was a whole other life time."   
  
  
  
He sensed she didn't really want to divulge to details so Vash changed to a lighter topic. "You know Knives has telepathic abilities right. Matter of fact I have them too, I just never use them. I feel I have no right to be poking around in some one's head."   
  
"Really!?" She moved a bit closer to him. This was remarkable to her. Marvel had seen a lot of odd thing but had never bumped into someone who could read minds. "Show me!"  
  
"Ok, Close you eyes and move closer to me." She obeyed him. "Closer, just a little more."  
  
"Do you see anything?" She was apprehensive being so close to him.  
  
"Just give me a minute!"  
  
Marvel couldn't wait any longer and as she opened she saw a big pair of lips traveling towards her face. "VASH!!!"   
  
A foot flew through the air and made contact with his shin. "OWW, what was that for?" Vash fell to the ground clutching his right leg.  
  
"You pervert! I can't believe you! Were you trying to read my thoughts through my lips?"   
  
"Well it might have helped!"   
  
"You are so infuriating!" Marvel stood glaring at him. "I'm going to take a shower." Looking at his heart broken eyes she all of a sudden felt bad for the fragile man. "Do you think you could manage getting back in to bed?"  
  
"I don't know now my shin hurts!" His words were bitter.  
  
"Sorry, let me help you." She knelt down next to him raping her arms around his midsection lifting him to his feet.   
  
They stood together letting the touch of there bodies linger. Chests pined together, they were up close and personal with on another.  
  
*It's the felling again* Marvels heart pounded lightning-quick. *Why does he make my feel like this? I get all hot, I can't speak, and my stomach does flip-flops. I promised to never happen again!* Her mind was screaming get away but her hart said something completely different.  
  
Vash couldn't figure out why she studied his face with such a strange look. It was nice having her so close to him, her eyes staring at him in wonder. It was if she was looking for some thing in his face. The need to touch her was growing inside him. Marvel was so close he could feel the heat of her skin contacting his. At last he couldn't take it pulling her close into a gentle hug.   
  
"Vash what are you doing?" Marvel's voice was a soft whisper.   
  
"I just want to say thank you for taking care of me like this. You didn't have to and you did." He smiled down at her making her melt in his arms.  
  
"I…I would have done it for anyone…you were just at right place at the right time." The gentle look in his eyes was starting to break down her defenses.  
  
*This is my chance! I'd better take it while I still have it. * Vash gave a delicious smile making her knees weaken, and this time he held her up even know his own body was week. He starter to lean in close to her face watching her eyes to see if they were going to tell him no, but they didn't. They did no such thing. His lips were almost on hers their eyes were closed; this was the moment Vash had been waiting for since he had first seen her.   
  
"Wow, I must just have the worst timing!"   
  
The moment had been broken. They both gazed over to the door way were Nicholas stood watching. Neither had even herd the door open, they had become to busy in their own world.  
  
"I just came to wish you both a good night. Guess I interrupted you again didn't I."  
  
"Aww man, I was so close that time to." Vash sighed  
  
"So close! You pig I don't believe you would take advantage of my pity for you in this state!" Her fist came in contact with his head before she stomped off into the bathroom.  
  
"You couldn't wait five minutes, could you!?" Vash flopped down on the bed in defeat then stretched out.  
  
"Sorry didn't know I'd be intruding." Wolfwood rubbed the back of his head and smiled.  
  
"You weren't intruding you saved my life!" A muffled yell emanated from the bathroom door.  
  
"Well goodnight you two and may tomorrow be a better day"  
  
"Yeah goodnight Wolfwood" Vash gave him a small wave a he excited the room. *Remind me to lock that door in the future.* He laid there looking at the ceiling listing to the sound of running water from the shower. The nights events were still fresh in his mind. *I wonder what Knives meant when he mentioned Legato? She knows the both of them some how. I feel like he meant Marvel and Legato were some type of item. What could she see in a man so evil. I just don't understand.*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The room was dark and almost silent the only sound the breathing of the rooms two occupants. The moons light shined in trough the window casting a shadow of the bedpost on the floor. Meryl stared at that shadow like it was the only thing in that room. The sadness was overwhelming she couldn't believe it. This woman had some type of feelings for the only man she loved. That Marvel had ruined everything, how could she do this.   
  
Knives could hear the soft sound of Meryl's tears. "Your crying is irrational, and stupid. You shouldn't waist you time with such frivolous emotions."   
  
"Right, take advise from the psycho killer! Thanks, but no thanks!" She huffed a bit letting a puff of air escape her heartbroken body.  
  
"That man is not worth such a week reaction! No other being is worth such a reaction! Tears are not worthy of him, my brother does not deserve them he is a week fool!" He remembered a time long ago. Vash's tears as the escape pod door closed, the look on his face as he saw Rem for the last time, the memory had not faded at all with time. "He always has been." Knives voice seemed to soften for a moment. This caught Meryl off guard.   
  
"Why in the would do you hate him so much any way? What did he ever do to you? From the what he told me it sounds as if he were the victim!" It didn't matter how mad she was at him she would continue to defend Vash's good name.  
  
Knives took a deep breath in He did not know why he come chose to giving so much to this human, maybe it was the broken state he was in. Maybe it was because no one had taken care of him since Rem and Rem seemed to have grater affection for Vash anyway. Knives was always second best to her perfect little Vash. To make it worse Vash had become so devoted to her sometimes he had forgotten Knives even existed. He was alone on a ship with all of those stupid humans and Steve. The man who thought Knives and Vash were monsters, always beating their small bodies leaving hideous bumps and burses. That man was the human race, all they did was leave bumps and burses on any world they lived on.   
  
"All I wanted was an Eden" Knives his face turned to look at Meryl. "An Eden where we'd be happy. I even brought her along just for Vash. But she had to ruin everything!"  
  
Meryl didn't know what to say. All of a sudden she felt uncomfortable. She couldn't understand why Knives seemed to be confiding in her. He hated her he hated all humans this was crazy. It could be he would tell her theses things then her life would end for it. Suddenly her body was shaking deeply troubled by his openness.  
  
"I'm not telling you this as a warning of death, that day is not today." Knives went back to looking at the ceiling as if it were interesting. "Why do you sit in my room so much anyway? Don't you have some dirty human things you could be doing?"  
  
Anger made it's way in to her pail face; he had riled her up like he always did. She rose to her feet with her fist tightly balled up at her sides and her shoulders tensed. "What do you mean dirty human things? I stay here feed you, bath you, and take care you; this is the thanks I get! You're such an heinousness jerk!"   
  
Knives did seem to be fazed at all he glanced at her for a moment and simply said. "Glad to see your felling better, retched human."  
  
**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
So I don't usually post more than one chapter at a time but I was so excited about this next one I just had to!   
  
Preview: Chapter 7: I Don't Need You!  
  
His eyes locked on to hers and aqua meet green. This time he couldn't help himself and he leaned down pressing his lips to hers. He immersed himself in the felling of her velvet kiss felling nothing else. Pulling away Vash met her eyes one more. Her hand stated to lit it's self from it's place beside her and he closed his eyes waiting for it to make contact with his face, but it didn't. She placed it on the nape of his neck pulling him down for another. Thing were begin to become more intense between the two of them when Vash pulled away. 


	7. Chapter 7: I Don't Need You!

I just couldn't wait to post this chapter so here is the gift of a two chapter post. I think you guys are really gonna like this one! I now I enjoyed it, but I'm the writer so I wouldn't think it was crap even if it was.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vash…I mean Trigun!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kaleidoscope  
  
Chapter 7: I Don't Need You!  
  
Marvel had a hard time sleeping that night her body curled up into a ball on the hard wood flooring of the room.   
  
*What if Knives is right? What if my feelings go deeper than even I want to admit? But how is this even possible? I've only known him for a short time; love can't happen that quickly, can it? Maybe all of this is just meant to be like a badly written prophecy from beginning of time. Marvel shook the ludicrous thoughts from her head. *You don't love him it's just creepy Knives getting to you. Anyway with my love comes consequence, just like before, just like Caleb. Every man I even look at twice dies, Caleb and Legato. I have the kiss of death. *  
  
Her body finely gave in and sleep took over but her dreams haunted her like they did many nights. Like ghosts who refused to take eternal rest her memories of her past chilled her to the bone.  
  
*Dream…I always dream of him. Caleb, Why couldn't you just stay away from me? Why couldn't you just leave me alone? Why did you have to love me Caleb, why? All it brought was you end, our end. All it brought was nothing ness and now Kyeo laughs at us from his grave he got exactly what he wanted the end of our love. I now have to walk this earth as something not even human and I will walk…forever.*  
  
A tear slid down Marvel's face in her sleep and glimmered in the moonlight.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
Five days had passed since Marvel's meeting with Knives. She spent the next few days avoiding all contact with Vash's unbalanced brother. He wigged her out in ways she didn't even understand. She could remember all the things that made her say not to his little offer before. One was that look he always had in his eyes, it was always like looking into the eyes or the devil. She spent most of her time tending to Vash this man sparked a feeling in her heart she just couldn't escape. Vash was of cores nice and happy with Marvel's undivided attention. She took such superexcellent care of him he thought of getting shot more often. He hadn't asked her about her connection with his brother and Legato. The right timing just hadn't popped up.   
  
Meryl had been doing some avoiding of her own. She managed to stay in Knives' bedroom almost every moment of the day, knowing it was the one place Marvel would stay clear of. Marvels fear of Knives was apparent. She couldn't face this woman who may love Vash. Knives enjoyed the company but would never admit it. It had been a long time since someone; anyone had showed him compaction like Meryl did.  
  
Lastly Nicholas and Millie were taking the time to know each other on a more personal level. Everything seemed strangely quiet, that could only mean it was the calm before the storm.  
  
"Hey Marvel where're you going?" Vash was sitting up in bed watching the young looking woman sitting on a chair lacing her high brown leather boots.   
  
"Well I figured since you seem to be able to take care of you're self I'd go to the bar today and get myself a drink." She started to rummage around the room for her cowboy hat.  
  
"The bar?" Visions of overflowing beer mugs begging him to take a drink of their sweet nectar danced in his mind.   
  
Marvel turned and saw the drinker daydream in his eyes. Him mouth almost watered with the thought of alcohol. "You know if you're feeling better you could always get up out of that bed and come with me. Then you could get your own room and get out of my hair!"  
  
He contemplated what he should do for a moment. If he got up and went to the bar he would be in the happy land of drinks and bar maids but staying here met he'd keep being babied and he'd also be able to continue spying on Marvel in the shower. The shower did it, her all wet and naked was not worth missing. "Oh the pain! It hurts so much it's almost unbearable!" Vash made a series of moans, groans, and strange noises before crashing over into the bed sending pillows flying everywhere.  
  
"Over acting much!" Marvel let a breathy sigh then picked up on of the flung pillows. "Hey here's my hat." Bending the hat back in the shape she placed it on her head. "I'll be back later so eat what you want and just relax. If you need anything everybody's on this floor so it is a short trip next door to Wolfwood's room"  
  
Vash watched his saunter towards the door hips swinging with full attitude. *God I love this woman!* "Hey don't I get a good by kiss!?"  
  
"Do you want a fat lip!" she turned and her fist shook in the air so he'd get the point.  
  
"Well guess I see you later have a good time!" Marvel left and the door slammed. Vash jumped upped out of bed and stretched his limbs. He then walked tot the bathroom where he groomed himself taking a shower and shaving. It felt good to be clean. He dressed then walked out the same door as she did.  
  
Nicholas heed a soft knocking at his door. "Come in it's open!" He surprised to see a full dressed Vash walk through his door. "aren't you pretending to be hurt so Marvel will take care of you're every need."  
  
"Not today, care to join me for a day out on the town?" He smiled at his friend sitting on the end of the bed smoking his cigarette.   
  
"I'm sure it's going to be an interesting day."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"I don't think I've ever need a drink so bad! Joseph give me another!" Marvel guzzled down the beer the man handed her.   
  
"Something got you down beautiful?" An unnoticed man had sat net to her on a stool. He was gruff looking and not attractive by any means. Looked like it had been a while since he had even seen soap.   
  
"Nothing you could help me with." She slid off the stool attempting to leave this place for the day but a hand grasping her wrist stopped her.  
  
"You see miss you match the description of an outlaw called Marvel the Demon. She's worth a lot of double dollars." The cold hard metal of the end of a gun was placed at the base of her skull. "Wanted dead or alive you know so lets make this easy and just walk out side."  
  
She did as he wished walking out the saloon door and in to the street, but it wasn't over yet. Before he even knew it she had slipped out of his hand, crouched down and kicked his feet out from under him. She went to put her gun or of it's holster but to he dismay she had forgot not only the gun but he whole holster. *That stupid man is on my mind so much I can't remember anything! Vash some how I know this is your fault!*   
  
"Where do you think you're going girl?" A shot from he gun was fired but Marvel's flexible body enabled her to doge the bullet with a graceful back bend.  
  
She flipped back up the her feet and took off towards the edge of town. *I have to get this guy out of town where I can take care of this with out putting theses people in any danger.* She had almost made it then a lasso captured her waist and her body was roughly pulled to the hard ground.   
  
  
  
The sun burned her eyes as she looked up the see a shadowy figure stand above her. "Looks like you ran out of luck this time doesn't it?"   
  
  
  
She could see look on his face do to the blinding sun, but she guessed it was a big greedy smile. "You have no Idea what I am do you?" The look on her face made the man shutter. He didn't understand how she could show no fear in the face of death. "You see every man who has come up against me has found his way to an early grave. I guess you want to be next." A clawed hand came up swiftly from her side Ripping the rope that bided her to shreds.   
  
"What are you?" He shook it was true everything her herd. She wasn't human.  
  
"Your worst nightmare!"   
  
A voice from behind distracted the man. "Stop right there! I can't believe you would try to hurt this defenseless woman"  
  
"Oh, great it's my night in shining armor!" She was unpleasantly surprised to see Vash behind the fortune-hunter. "And what do you mean defenseless." She pushed herself off the ground standing up ill-tempered.  
  
  
  
"Admit it you need my help! You where just tied up a moment ago!"  
  
"Well I'm untied now aren't I? I've got this so just beat it." Her fists were clenched tight causing little half moon to appear in her palms from her nails.   
  
"You forgot you gun you know? What you were going to beat him with you fists? She was driving him insane.   
  
That was it tempers flared. The two of them stood close facing off, both waiting for the other to back down. They almost physical butted heads their foreheads almost touching. Marvel couldn't understand why he just wouldn't go away and let her take care of this. She didn't need anyone's help especially his. Vash did know why she was so stubborn when he was just there to protect her.   
  
  
  
"Maybe that was my plan! I can take care of my self you know! I'm not some woman who needs a man to fight her battles!"  
  
"I was just trying to protect you!" Her was infuriated. she was just so reckless.   
  
"WHY!?"  
  
"BECAUSE!"  
  
  
  
The fight pair was interrupted by a gun shot. The bounty hunter was so tired of their juvenile fighting he had taken things into his own hand shooting up into the air. " I'm trying to get paid here so if nether one of you wants to get hurt you'd better end this now!"  
  
Marvel chuckled a bit. "Do you know who we are?"  
  
The man didn't see anything funny about the situation she was in. "You're infamous outlaw Marvel the Demon and worth a nice chunk of change."  
  
"And that ignoramus over there?" She pointed to Vash who knew exactly where she was going with this.   
  
"Nope, should I?"  
  
"This guy is the even more infamous outlaw Vash the Stampeded. You know, the guy who put a hole in the fifth moon! So if you really want to mess with us go ahead. I was being nice before but since you've made me angry I might have to dig those eyes of yours and put them in a pretty jar. I'd take off before you meat the fate of all the other idiots who've faced me!"  
  
The man had no response. Of course it would have been hard to make on as fast as he turned tail and ran.   
  
"You really scared him." Vash watched the man as he left a dust trail of sand in his tracks.   
  
"Yep told you I could take care of myself!" Her arms crossed she scowled at him.  
  
"I sand corrected. Guess I was being a little over protective of you. I just didn't want to see you get hurt." A tender-hearted smile appeared on his face. " What do you say to us celebrating your victory with a few drinks."  
  
"Alright, but tomorrow you get you own room." Marvel smiled back.  
  
"Oh come on do I have too? Yours is just so cozy and I was just starting to get use to it." He mined to her.  
  
"Come on you baby I think I really need that drink!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It didn't take long for the both of them to have way too much to drink. A mutual decision was made to go back to the inn and sleep it off. Marvel and Vash left the town saloon where they had met up with Millie And Wolf wood, both who were happy to see their inebriated friends leave. They were causing quit a scene in their drunkenness. At least the two of them seemed nice happy, if only they could have gotten Marvel off the top of the bar without Nicholas dragging her down by her ankles.   
  
As day turned in to night the desert air had become cold. Vash and Marvel walked down the street to the best of their ability leaning on each other for support.   
  
  
  
"I think you had too much to drink Mr." Marvel poked Vash in the nose then stumbled.  
  
"Look who's talking! Her held her closer afraid if she stumbled again she'd take them both down.  
  
"I can hold my liquor like a man!"   
  
The duo made it up the stairs up to the room, but just beryl. They leaned up against the door as Marvel struggled with the key. When she finally got it in the door and turned the knob the both tumbled into a pile on the floor.  
  
"Look what you did dumb ass!" Marvel groaned at the weight of his body on hers.   
  
"Me? You were the on leaning on the door!" Vash got up pulling her to her by her waist.   
  
"What ever lets just go to sleep, alright." With the alcohol in her system she had lost most of her inhibitions and started to undress right there in front of Vash.  
  
"Hey what are you doing? Not that I really mind, but don't you want to do that somewhere else?" His cheeks became red at the sight of her.  
  
"You act like you've never seen a girl in her under clothing. It's not a big deal! I'm sleeping in this any why to tired to get out pajamas." She finished striping and climbed in to her cushiony bed that she had not slept in for days.  
  
"Good Idea." He fallowed her lead trying to get his own garments off. He was having a little more trouble. Buckles were immensely difficult while drunk.   
  
"I knew those things where trouble." Marvel remembered her experience while trying to get his clothing off to dress his wounds.   
  
At last he freed himself of his clothing. Vash looked around the room then back to Marvel. He got that puppy dog look in his eye. "Where am I suppose to sleep?"   
  
Rolling her eyes and letting out a frustrated cry Marvel couldn't help but feel bad. Maybe it was the booze or maybe she was crazy but she couldn't just make him sleep on the floor. "I'll make you a deal If you promise to behave yourself I'll let you sleep on the bed. But if you lay one hand on me while I'm sleeping I'll rip your good arm off and beat you to death with it! Deal?"  
  
Vash let a overjoyed grin appear on his face, but composed himself quickly afraid she would take it back. "Deal."  
  
"Alright but you going to have to climb over me because I hate sleeping by the wall and there's no way in hell I'm moving."  
  
He did what she asked and stared to climb over her. Placing his left leg over her and pulling his right leg up he found himself hovering over her. It was an odd position he had managed to get into and he blushed once again. Vash couldn't help but to look at Marvel's angelic face. It was bewitching he couldn't look away. She suddenly felt very unaccountable under his stare.   
  
His eyes locked on to hers and aqua meet green. This time he couldn't help himself and he leaned down pressing his lips to hers. He immersed himself in the felling of her velvet kiss felling nothing else. Pulling away Vash met her eyes one more. Her hand stated to lit it's self from it's place beside her and he closed his eyes waiting for it to make contact with his face, but it didn't. She placed it on the nape of his neck pulling him down for another. Thing were begin to become more intense between the two of them when Vash pulled away.  
  
"Marvel this has to stop before you do something you might regret. You've had too much to drink and you'll kill me tomorrow." He went to lay next to her but she stopped him.   
  
"Vash I couldn't regret any thing I do with you. I want this, I want you." She leaned up for another passionate kiss.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Knives awoke up to a strange felling. Some thing was happening with Vash he could feel it. Knives had been keeping constant mental tabs on his irrational twin brother. He had taken a nap figuring Vash was only going to continue making an ass of himself at the bar. But he was not longer at the town saloon some thing much more interesting was going on. *Vash is being quite the bad boy. Marvel has that effect on men I guess. Once she captures you heart she becomes everything you want and need.*  
  
"Knives? What are you thinking about?" Meryl had been watching him sleep.  
  
"Well…something 's wrong with Vash I'd like you to check on him tomorrow morning ok?"   
  
"When did you start to care?"   
  
"I just do!" He gazed out he window. For some reason he didn't want to lie to her. *When she see them together she will be totally vulnerable. Leaving her open to me. I'll take who Vash care about and use her to take revenge on him in a way he never saw coming.  
  
"Knives?"  
  
"What!?" He jerked his head in her direction.  
  
"Tell me who she is and why she knows you." Meryl had become curious about Marvel and he connection to Knives.   
  
"About seventy years a ago a woman killed her husband and her lover. She was not an ordinary woman though she was a monster. A demon who roamed the earth became an outlaw that day. She never ages and has walked this arid land for over eighty years. Marvel the Demon, the dangerous woman who protects this town to try to make up for all the lives she has taken in the past. I had Legato come to her, I wanted her to become a Gung-Ho Gun. She was one of the best. Legato persuade her for more that one reason, he wanted her for himself. She finally gave in and took him as a lover. They spent their time destroying those who apposed them. When he was told to return to me he did and left her behind. She is a monster just like him but she refuses to believe it."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Well That's the end of the Chapter! Things are going to get interesting from here on out!   
  
Sorry I haven't wrote chapter 8 so there is no preview for it, but here's some food for thought..  
  
Will Marvel admit her feelings for Vash after what has happened or will she just keep beating the crap out of him?   
  
What is Marvel really and is she good or evil?   
  
What is Marvels past and where did she come from?  
  
What are Knives plans and how do they involve Meryl?  
  
Answers coming soon in chapter 8 and beyond! 


	8. Chapter 8: Truth be told

Here is the next installment of my story! We find out more about Marvel's past. It's a juicy one so read on. Oh and guess what Meryl and the gang stumble upon. Tehe ..Tehe So enjoy the chapter!  
  
Thanks You!  
  
Aku-Kitsune- I Know the feeling! My computer is broke so I have to use the "community" computer. Then my brother broke that one with a computer game. It was insane and I couldn't get on FFN or into my E-mail.  
  
Novia the orphan- Hey I trying to post! I want through a block but I'm getting that writer tingle back!  
  
Roxy the Stampede- I will write more I promise.   
  
Tsunami Starsheart- I drool when I think of Vash too. I think he has that effect on people.  
  
Vain songbird of death-- No, thank you for reading!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun…but I am in Trigun's anonymous!   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kaleidoscope  
  
Chapter 8: Truth be told  
  
Vash woke from his sleep, it had been a long time since he felt as calm and relaxed as he did right then. It was still Dark outside, night had not yet turned into the next day yet. He figured her hadn't been sleeping very long, his efforts to sleep weren't really working. The experiences of his day still baffled his mind causing his mind to wonder all night. Marvel, his beautiful silky soft skinned goddess, had finally given him a chance to show his deep affection for her. It seemed like in his arms she was a different person. Wrapped in his embrace she was a delicate woman not a ruff edge to her. He rolled over wanting to she her gentle sleeping face, but she wasn't sleeping . Instead she sat back up against the headboard hugging he knees to her chest. Her eyes locked on the world outside her window as she rocked her body back and forth gently in thought. He noticed her eyes seemed to glow like a wild animal's do in the dark. A small amount of light reflecting off them so things in the night were able to be seen. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them the illusion was gone.  
  
"Vash?" Her eyes locked with the tender man's. His breathing and heat rate had changed alerting her he was no longer asleep.  
  
"Yeah." She was so radiant in the glow of moon light.  
  
"We can't tell the others what's happened between us. We have to keep it our secret." Vash's sleepy expression changed.  
  
First his lower lip stated to work its way out. Then his eyes became large and glazed over. Lastly tears started to form, a little at first then they seemed to come down in two large streams. "Was it so awful you don't want any one to know it happened?! Was I so horrible you want to keep it a secret?!"  
  
Marvel rolled her eyes. She noticed that she did it a lot when Vash was around. "Oh would you come here you big baby!" She pulled the weeping man into her loving arms letting his head rest on her shoulder. "I just don't know how the others will react, ok? What would the people of this town say when they found out two of the biggest out laws ever shacked up together?"  
  
Vash turned to looked up at her and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her seated frame and nuzzled in to her neck. He just loved the felling of her skin, nothing could be smoother. "They'd say I was the luckiest outlaw in the world." He wanted to suck up while she was still being so nice, maybe he could prolong her kindness.  
  
She blushed a little, it was a long time since anyone male had given her a compliment that didn't start with "Hey baby" or "Sweet thing". Marvel's body slid down the bed till his face was level with his. Arms wrapped around his neck she leaned up to capture his lips with hers. When her lips left his and she looked into his eyes with a look he was really starting to like.  
  
"Why Marvel, I do believe you're trying to take advantage of me." Vash had a dashing smile on his face.   
  
"So which time did I take advantage of you Mr. Vash the Stampede? The first, the second or was it the third?" Smiled back at him with the same mischievous face as he'd given her.   
  
"Well maybe you can take advantage of me this time. We can make it an even four." She was stunned. Marvel couldn't even believe that the big goof even had a sweet and sexy side. Vash was attractive in many ways but seductive was not something she could see in his demeanor.   
  
"You always surprise me Vash." She gave him a simple kiss on the nose. "but aren't you sleepy?"  
  
He once again gave her those puppy dog eyes and big pout. "You want to sleepy, now?" He sounded like a little boy who just had his candy taken away.  
  
"Sometimes I don't know if I should bash you over the head or kiss you!" Of course she decided to kissed him. A deep longing kiss entranced the both of them. They pulled apart and she placed a hand on his cheek. "And who said I was done with you any way?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Dawn had taken over the night sky beginning a new day on the thirsty desert planet. The suns were shining brightly as people started to introduce themselves to another day. Meryl's night was rough, sleeping had become impossible. The thought that something could possibly be wrong with Vash rattled around in her head all night keeping her up. *Probably that Marvel!*. Knives had assured her that it would be ok if she waited till the morning to check on his foolish twin. So she waited till the sun came up impatiently. Her foot steps seemed the be the only ones in the whole inn as she made her way down the dim hallway, she must have been the first up but soon everyone else would follow letting their own days begin.   
  
At last she had come to Marvel closed door. She wasn't surprised to find it unlocked , it always seemed to be unlocked like she was inviting the whole world to come in and spend time with her. That woman had no fear something might happen to her or her possessions, she was crazy! When she turned the knob and pushed the door open it made no sound, the hinges didn't even give a creek. The room was still darkened dawn not full lighting up the space. She peered into room looking for the two inhabitances. Focused on the bed disgusted and horrify. There they were together.  
  
  
  
Their legs were tangled together in a mess of blankets and sheets as they laid there peacefully together. Vash was stretched out flat on his back with his metallic left arm wrapped around Marvel torso possessively. She was snuggled up against him with her head on his shoulder and hand on his chest. Her body lay half on him and half on the bed her bare back toward Meryl. Vash started to move a little and Meryl sucked in a short breath. *Oh, I'm caught for sure!"   
  
Vash took in his surroundings from the bed and he grinned wildly. The warmth of Marvel's skin touching his had put his soul at easy. She was what he needed in his life when things got complicated, even though her herself had complicated his chaotic life style. Nothing had even made him feel like he did right then with her at his side. He was truly happy. It was strange though her body seemed to be generating an odd sound. A rumble from her chest tat sounded almost like a purr. The only explanation he could come up with was she must have a really empty stomach. He examined her sleeping face brushing the hair away from her eyes. With his tender touch she awoke.   
  
"Good morning sleepy head." He placed a light kiss on her brow.  
  
"Good morning to you too. How long have you been awake gawking at me for?" Marvel rubbed her eyes and turned to lay on her side.   
  
"Not long." This all felt so wonderful Vash was convinced it had all been a breathtaking dream.   
  
She reached over and stroke his cheek with the back of her hand. "Vash you know you seem like a different person. Where is that kooky guy I know who's always making a fool of himself?"  
  
"He's still here, just taking a break to be happy." He placed his hand behind her ear letting his thumb rub her cheek then pulled her forward and greeted her lips with his.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
"Hey Meryl what are you looking at Miss Marvel's room?"  
  
Meryl looked away from the scenario before her to see a sleepy looking Millie. "I…er….uh…was just….and…Nothing!"  
  
"Well if you're not going to tell me guess I'm just going to see for myself." Millie looked through the sliver Meryl had left open to see something that astonished her. "Oh my!" She whispered out loud.  
  
"Good morning ladies!" Nicholas was met with the two girls hushing him. Curious himself he joined them as the looked inside. He peeked in on the little make out session going on inside. "Would you look at that!"   
  
Marvel smelled something in the air a smell she quickly recognized, cigarettes. Then some other smells, human smells. She could even hear their swiftly beating a hearts now. How could she be so distracted once again by Vash. Reluctantly letting go of her lovers lips she turned her head to the side and looked at the group at the door annoyed. " I know you're out there! Why don't you all just come in you peeping toms!?"  
  
The three came into the room uncomfortably. Vash sat up in bed behind Marvel who was holding the sheets up over her form. He didn't like everyone intruding on them while in this position. Especially Wolfwood who seemed amused by the situation. He hoped the smile the man had on his face was one of embarrassment and not because Marvel was, well naked.  
  
"What do you think you guys are doing spying on us like that!?" Saying Marvel was angry couldn't even describe the fury she was trying to hold back. She shot lightning bolts at the group with her eyes. Everyone had seen her at her most venerable moment, cradled in Vash's arm's, and she hated to be seen as week in any way.   
  
Wolfwood was the first to speak up. "Well I'm assuming you left the door unlocked, you always do. You're lucky we weren't some creep looking for a good show!"   
  
"I'm so sorry Miss Marvel. I feel just terrible." Millie hung her head in sham. She looked as if she might star to cry.  
  
Marvel felt like dirt. Millie was such a kind woman this all must have been one big misunderstanding, it just had to be. "Millie there's no harm done I'm sure this has all been a simple mistake so…."  
  
"What was a mistake was ever trusting someone like you in the first place! DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS!? She's a dangerous outlaw who went on a killing spree with that crazy guy Legato." Marvel was cut short by an aggressive voice, Meryl . The furious woman turned her attention to Vash. Looking directly in his eyes she continued. "They were lovers Vash!"   
  
Vash was taken back by all these incriminating accusations. He was torn, how could any of this be true. Marvel was now the love of his life, he knew there had been something between her and Legato, but he refused to believe it was two sided love. And there was the matter of a killing spree.  
  
"She's not even human! She's a demon an evil dirty demon who spent her days murdering and her nights in Legato's bed. She was an adulteress who killed her husband and her lover. That's the night you earned that nickname isn't it!?"  
  
How could his beloved goddess be nothing more than the demon she shared that nickname with.  
  
"You listen here bitch! I am no demon I don't know who gave you this information but it's extremely twisted. I many not be human but I'm not some creature from hell. And If you ever accuse me of killing Caleb again believe me you won't have to worry about tomorrow because you wont be here to see it! You really don't want to get under my skin, it's not a good place to be. Now everyone get out! Come back in an half an hour and let me explain all of this!" Marvel's menacing face told every one she wasn't playing around and they all filed out the door quickly. Meryl stopped and gave the woman on last glare before walking out and closing the door behind her.  
  
She turned to Vash and the expression on his face broke her heart. He looked ashamed, angry, and heart broken himself. "Oh Vash…" She reached out to cup his face with her hand but was stopped by his fingers wrapped around her wrist.   
  
"No Marvel, I can't let you touch me. Not right now." He stood up collecting his clothes. Passing buy her he couldn't even look at her while he walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.   
  
"Vash wait!" Still wrapped in a sheet Marvel rushed to the door and sat herself at the bottom on the floor. She placed her palms on the door as if she knew that he sat on the other side leaning against it. "Vash pleas listen to me. I promise I'll explain everything. I'm not gonna lose you like everything else I cared about. This'll all be ok alright. All of this will be ok." Marvel got up to dress herself and prepare to tell the story of what was once her life.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^   
  
The group had gather, as she demanded, In her room they all sat at the wooden table like they did the first day they met. Except Vash took the seat where Marvel had been sitting. Vash refused to look Marvel in the eyes. His were puffy from crying still glazed over from his tears. Marvel pulled up a stool and sat in the middle of the room in view of everyone.  
  
So I guess I should start from the beginning. A long time ago before you were even born my parents were killed by some people who were angry with the way my father was running our village. And they call me the monster those people are the monsters!" She took a deep breath and searched for the strength inside to continue. "Most of my memories of them have faded over time, stolen from me by those monsters was my future for a normal happy life. A family friend was kind enough to take me in. She was a single parent named Lee with a son a year older that me his name was Caleb." Marvel smiled just from hearing the sound of his name passing over her lips. "We grew up together and were the best of friends."   
  
"When I was a child I spent most time helping people out in our village. I didn't have a family of my own so to me the villagers were my extend family. Everyone was so close and my home was such a peaceful place. The towns people all knew me by name and were always happy to see me, but there was one old woman who lived on the outskirts always intrigued me. She was a loner not coming in to town much unless she needed something. The family she had was small and they didn't talk about her much. The whole town thought she was some type of evil spirit. People said she had visions of the past and the future she knew what us humans were never suppose to. She knew the Alpha and the Omega, the begging and how it would all end. The old woman Kayny was just so strange no one would go near her except her grandson Kyeo.   
  
I was so naive at those days nothing scared me so I snuck out of town one night slipping past as sleeping Caleb. I was only ten. I just had see what this woman was all about, I had to see for myself if she was holding the late night rituals she had been rumored to do every full moon. I watched old woman from behind her house. She sat by the light of a camp fire and some how seemed to know I was there, she called out to me."  
  
**^*^*^*Flash Back*^*^*^*  
  
"Marvel dear, come sit by the fire. I can feel your presents so please join me. " The young teen did as she asked placing herself at the edge of the blanket that had been laid out over the dry sand. The woman was short an squatty her face covered in wrinkles, remnants of black hair still could be seen in her gray mane . She smiled at the young woman then begin to speak. "We humans exist on this planet, each of us a tiny spec compared to a vast universe my child. Most of us have no importance but you are different." The woman's eyes were swallowed by her pulp and turned a cold black.  
  
Marvel wasn't sacred at all a calming trance had taken her mind over calming the fear she had inside. "Why am I different?"   
  
  
  
"Two boys, brothers, they are the reason we live as we do today. One tried to destroy us, but unknowingly he saved us all from an impending death. He comes to me in the symbol of sharp item like a sword or knife his brother as a red flower. I can see you holding that flower. You will become important to the life of theses two. Maybe you will some how come into contact with the carrier of their gene. They are what bought us here so to be part of them is an honor. That's all I can tell you for now, that is all I know.  
  
^*^*^*^*End Of Flash *^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"After that I just fell in love with her like I did the other towns people. Just another family member to me. I hung around her home a lot helping her with her day to day tasks and chores since she was starting to become old and things became hardener for her to do. She was such a kind woman with a gift of supernatural powers. When I wasn't with Kayny spent my time Caleb. I grew to love him so much but I never told him till we were in over our heads. He was so hansom his eyes such a golden brown. That thick black hair. He seemed rouged but had such a soft heart. Some times you remind me of him Nicholas." Marvel smile at he gentle preacher man.   
  
  
  
"As I sent more time with Kayny her grandson began to admire me. I couldn't show him the same affection showed Kyeo showed me, because I loved my Caleb. There was also something about that man that felt wrong to me. His eyes always looked so angry. Large and ruff After a while Caleb's mother decided I needed a husband to take care of me so when Kyeo offered she agreed. I was married to that disgusting waist of life" The anger was evident in Marvel's eyes. Her eyes were always the indicator to her true emotion they always told the truth about her. " That man was the true Demon. He was possessive then that turned into abuse. He beat me with in an inch of my life more than once. Kayny nursed me back to health every time but with all that power she had no power to stop him. Nothing could stop him. Those violet eyes were filled with nothing but hate for any on who didn't bend to his will "  
  
*^*^*^*^*^Flash back^*^*^*^*^  
  
The old woman patted the blood of the young woman's fattened lip. She was covered in lacerations each defiling her creamy skin and bleeding through the strips of cloth band aids.   
  
"Kayny you have to make him stop this." Marvel could barley move her body was in intense pain. Not one inch had escaped his rage. Kyeo's anger had cased him to pick up a steak knife this time.  
  
"My child If I could you know I would if I could. You are the only family I have. That man is not the child with the gentler heart I knew."  
  
Caleb had come to visit by chance that day. He had notice the strange marks covering his best friends body recently. She bushed it off always with an "I fell" or "It was an accident." He didn't trust her deceitful husband with those evil violet eyes that made his hair stand on end. He wonder the small home till he found it was empty. She must still be asleep. "I knew it was too early in the morning."   
  
The house seemed cold an quiet some thing was wrong he could feel it. He walked the small hall that connected to the cozy little bedroom. "Hey Marvel are you in here? I just wanted you to take a walk with…Marvel!" He had pushed the slightly open wooden door open to see his marred friend. "What happened? He did this didn't he! THAT SON OF A BITCH! This time he wont get away with this Marvel, you can't lie about this any more! I just can't let him hurt you like this again." He kneeled down burring his head into the sheets next to her his eyes spewing tears. " I love you so much, Why can't you see that? Why have you never seen that. I should have spoke up and maybe we could have been together! I hate myself for letting this happen….I HATE MYSELF!"  
  
"No Caleb." She voice was strained she was so week from of the amount of blood lost. " It was never you fault, and I have always loved you always." She gave the only smile she could muster.  
  
"I promise to protect you from this day forth Marvel I promise." He placed light kiss on her cheek  
  
Black took over Kayny's gentle eyes. "Be careful my children death hangs over you like a thick black cloud.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*End Of Flash Back*^*^*^*^  
  
"But his protection turned in to something different, something we could not control. Our blossoming love doomed the both of us and led me to this entity  
  
as the creature I am. This so called demon, the beast with in that enabled me to protect myself for so long. That thing that Legato loved to see unleashed, my spirit guide.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*  
  
So I hope you got to know Marvel a little more. I promise you'll finely find out what exactly she is in the next chapter and how she got that way. We'll also find out more about Marvel and Legato's relationship. The question is what will she do when she finds out who killed him.  
  
In the next chapter, Chapter 9: Mouser, Marvels full past is reveled and her lover for Vash is tried but the knowledge his gun is the on that killed Legato. While a new foe searches out the female outlaw.   
  
Future Chapters Marvel takes Vash to visit the only people she trusts to hide out for a while Taylor family, and crazy antic happen as there youngest daughter pokes her nose in to the pairs business. She's loves Marvel like a sister and bothers her like one too. And Marvel continues to try to hide Vash and her growing love for each other, but can how many was can she hurt him trying to keep down the PDA!  
  
Hope everyone keeps reading and reviewing, as for me I'm off the Michigan for the weekend where I will shop till I drop!   
  
Nova 


	9. Chapter 9: Mouser

Wow this chapter ended up a lot longer that it was going to be! So you'll all get to finally find it out what Marvel is and haw she go that way. It's not one of the most action packed chapters but I fell like I have to explain her past. The next chapter is going to be filled with non-stop action though. I'm smiling just thinking about it. Read more at the end of this chapter like always.  
  
Thank You!  
  
Fyredra- don't worry my computer is the devil too. I hate it 90% of the time.  
  
KelliKatt- You're so sweet! Are you trying to make me cry or something! You just too *sniff* nice *sniff*. I think I'm starting to get a Knives thing too so expect to see more of him really soon.  
  
Lunatic JedI- Knives and evil seem to go hand and hand, but you'll just have to keep reading to see his evil plan are and if they even gets off the ground. And I loved you evil enthusiasm.   
  
Some random person()- I promise more Knives in the upcoming chapters. This one has very little Knives but I will make it up to you later. I think it hilarious that I'm going too fast. I was so afraid of going to slow and boring the crap out of everyone I sped the whole story up. I'll do my best slow it down. Thanks for your comment it really helps.   
  
Faerygoddyss()- I'M SOMEONES FAVORITE! That is completely unbelievable to me. You the reader means so much to me! So thank you so much! For you maybe I can do the M/K request. Just keep it a secret.   
  
*^*^*^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or Vash (Ahhh….. Vash) But I do own Marvel.  
  
Marvel: 'Bonks Nova on the her with her keyboard.' "You don't own me, nobody owns me!"   
  
Nova: 'Rubs head' "Touchy, touchy! Fine I own no on are you happy!"  
  
Marvel: Yes   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ This Chapter is brought to you by mimic12355 who corrected all the spelling and grammar errors.   
  
Kaleidoscope  
  
Chapter 9: Mouser  
  
Marvel sat for a moment She hadn't relived theses memories in a long time. Her former life had become a specter only hunting her in her dreams. His touch his kiss She couldn't even remember how they felt. It was if it Caleb had never even existed in her life like he was the figment of her over active imagination. But for some reason the touch of Kyeo's ruff hands all over her body was still there like it had happened yesterday. He always made her feel dirty the way he touched her. Like an inferior being not fit to walk Gun Smoke with him.   
  
"Miss Marvel, what happened to Caleb?" Marvel smiled at the inquisitive Millie. She loved that the girl never knew enough much like her when she was young. Before the world had tainted her.  
  
"We would sneak out of town to be in one another's company. Till that one fatal day he found us together "  
  
*^*^*^*^Flash Back*^*^*^  
  
"Caleb I don't think this is a safe place!" Marvel claimed the round rocks that led up to a hidden caver the two to them had played in as children. It was there own secret hide away.   
  
"Stop being such a wimp and come on! He'll never find us up here you know that." He climbed in to the cave extending a hand to his lover.   
  
They sat in that cave just enjoying the simple pleasure of each other's touch all after noon.   
  
"Come one Marvel get dressed! We've been gone too long some one's gonna get suspicious." Caleb hurriedly laced up his left boot.  
  
"Well if you hadn't forgot you watch we wouldn't have to hurry you silly man!" She giggled buttoning the buttons on the front of her shirt.  
  
"Why dress I like you like that Marvel more skin but less speaking of coarse."   
  
"Kyeo!" Marvel's heart stopped, this time he would kill her for sure.  
  
The sinister man stood at he entrance to the cave watching the two of them. "So he's what you doing while you're gone. Should've guessed you were with him. You're my dirty little tramp." She winced at his words. "If I had know you were sleeping around I would have used it to my benefit."   
  
"Whip that sneer off your face you jackass!"   
  
"Caleb please no!"   
  
"Marvel I just can't let him do this any more I can't let him treat you like this, you're a person not a thing!" He stood in front of the terrified young woman. He would protect his true love till he had not fight left in him.  
  
"So what do you think you're going to do pretty boy!" In the blink of an eye Kyeo pulled out a large handgun. It was pointed directly at the chest of the heroic man.  
  
"Don't Kyeo I promise I'll never do it again! I'll do any thing you ask and never see Caleb again! JUST STOP!"  
  
Her cries were unheard. The next few seconds passed in slow motion. The trigger was pulled, Caleb's body was thrown back as the bullet passed through his chest and nicked the side Marvel's arm. She screamed but herd nothing and for a moment there was nothing but red. Caleb's voice brought her back the tragic reality. She sat on her own legs with Caleb's head cradled in her lap. He could hardly speak but he refused to die with out telling her how he felt one last time.  
  
"Marvel" His voice was almost a whisper.  
  
"Please don't talk we have to get you some help so save you're energy." A tear slid down her cheek. Deep down she knew it was futile, he was dieing.  
  
"No Marvel, It's over. I just wanted you to know that all the time I spent with you were worth this. It was all worth it just to have touched you even if it had been just once. To die in your arms in a perfect death. I love you." Caleb let out gruesome cough it sounded as though he was trying to breath but his lungs wouldn't let him. Hot blood filled his mouth and overflowed passing over his lips.  
  
"CALEB NO!" The man limp dead laid in Marvel's arms she pulled her Romeo to her chest hugging his life less form. A bloodcurdling scream erupted from her from her body as the grievous woman was wrecked with tears. She was shaken from her delirious state buy a ruff tug on her arm.  
  
"Marvel get up!" Her glassy eyes looked up to see that evil man who had pulled the trigger. As her eyes cleared he could see into them. They were dead her eyes seemed black like her soul had turned dark.  
  
Marvel placed Caleb's body on the ground gently leaving only a simple kiss on his forehead. She rose from the ground slowly like she was emerging form a cocoon it seemed as though she was different, like she was something new.  
  
"Marvel get over here! We have to get out of here! I told the men of the village Caleb had dragged you off and I couldn't stop him! All we have to do is tell them he was attacking you and I shot him! Come on bitch we have to go!"   
  
No emotion showed in her eyes just death, the look of death. "Not this time."  
  
"What? How dare you talk to me like that?"   
  
Marvel's eyes scanned the ground for a moment. In all of the chaos she hadn't even noticed Kyeo had dropped his gun on the rocky cave floor. He noticed her eyes as they positioned themselves on the gun then. back at him.  
  
"What ever you thinking king about doing I suggest you think other wise!" It was plain as day in her eyes though she was going for it "MARVEL!"  
  
He body lunged to the ground reaching for the loaded pistol as did Kyeo's but he was to slow.   
  
She stood above the man and for the first time it was her who had the power. She pointed the gun at the man who scrambled to his feet. "So who wins this time huh?" She shot at his feet. "Is it you with you unforgiving fists?!" She pulled the trigger again missing him. "Did you like to watch me bleed?!" Two bullets wiped past the mans head. "I'm not yours any more!"  
  
"You have one bullet left Marvel. You'd better hit something." In the face of his own death Kyeo actually smiled.  
  
"I wont miss! NOT THIS TIME!" The last bullet left the hit it's mark plunging through the demons chest.  
  
"I heard gunshots up here come on!" The men of the village rushed in to the gun smoked filled cave. The sight before the was grim. Marvel stood covered in the blood of her love holding the still smoking gun. At the sight of the men, she panicked running to the back of the cave, she crawled through a small crack in the cave she could barley fit through. It had been a secret only Caleb and her had known about she went to the one place she knew was safe.  
  
*^^*^**^*^ End Flash Back^*^*^*^*^  
  
"I lost it all that day my love, my life, my sanity, I lost it all." Marvel buried both hands in her hair. It happened so long a go she had learned to shed no tears. The moment had been played in her mind like a picture show so many times she had become almost numb. The pain was only slight now; it was just so long ago. "So you see I never killed Caleb. I shot the bullet that killed Kyeo, only to protect myself. He would have killed me that time. Beat me till it hurt to breath."  
  
Vash for the first time in an hour made eye contact with Marvel. He looked as though he had once again been crying She could feel her heart jump up into her throat.   
  
Nicholas scratched his head. "So if you some type of thing that's not human what are you?"   
  
"Well I guess since you know about everything I can show you what I'm always trying to keep a secret. Al right, just don't freak out." The group watched her like she was going to perform magic tricks not really knowing what to expect.   
  
Two small triangles started to push the hair on the top of Marvel's head a side as they emerged through her hair. As they moved up further into sight the pink centers were visible. At last two large cat ears sat on the top of the young woman's head. A long thin tail had pushed out from her tailbone and over the top of her low riding black pants. The nails on her hands had extended as well as her toe canine teeth. She closed her eyes and when they reopened the once round eye center was now a vertical slit. Everyone gawked at the strange transformation.   
  
Meryl didn't know what to say. It this wasn't the characteristic of a demon what was. "So if you're not a demon what are you?"  
  
"Well I guess I'm a…" Marvel was cut short by another voice from behind.   
  
"She's a kitty!" Millie had moved so fast Marvel hadn't even noticed her. The tall girl stood close behind her examining the woman's strange ears. She poked them with her index finger and made sure they were real.   
  
"Hey! Come on Millie stop that they're sensitive!" the feline ears twitched wildly with each jab. The woman stopped and reluctantly took her seat. She really wasn't done exploring the strange ears. "I'm a cat woman I guess. I really haven't thought of giving what I am a name. It is just me, neither human nor beast. I've been this way so long it's hard to remember what being completely human is like."  
  
A look of pity took over the member of the group except Millie. Not only had thing in her life been outstandingly hard she had to deal with this inhuman state of her body. She was a freak and the change must have been crippling for her at first.  
  
"Come on guy stop looking at me like that! I know what your thinking and the time for sympathy was over seventy years ago. This for is natural to me now and all the thing that came with it." She demonstrated some of her cat like agility by placing her hands on the floor and pushing her self into a handstand. After walking on her hand a bit she flipped foreword and land on her feet with amazing grace.   
  
A humble smile replaced the smirk Vash had one had on his face. "Your agility is amazing!"  
  
Grateful to see his face look so kind one more she smiled herself. "It came with the package. I also have amazing site not only in the day but the night too. I have speed unmatched by anyone, my sense of smell is extraordinary, and I can hear things that are just a whisper in the wind to others. If a Felis catus has it or does it so do I."   
  
"How can you hide something like this?" Meryl still look sympathetic to Marvel's condition.   
  
"I don't have to all the time a lot of people here know about what I really am. It's not usually hard to keep in human form. It only becomes a problem when I'm enraged, am externally fatigued, of am having a problem concentrating. I've only had the beast part of me take over a few times. Some of those time I just let it take over." Marvel's eyes looked dead for a moment as she gazed at the floor. "I let it take over to escaped the pain."  
  
^*^*^*^**^*Flash Back*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Kayny! Kayny where are you?!" Marvel rushed in the front door of the old woman's house. Day was fading and the dim light of dusk was starting to take over the late day sky.  
  
"Marvel my child I am in here, want is wrong?" The old woman rocked in her wooden rocking chair.   
  
Marvel clasped at her feet sobbing into the woman's lap. She shook with fear and pain. It hurt so much. Everything hurt like nothing she had ever felt before. Marvel just had to find a way to stop all this pain. "I kicked him Kayny! He killed Caleb and I picked up the gun and shot him! I KILLED KYEO!"  
  
Kayny stroked the heavy-hearted girls hair. "Child you must stop these tears. Come sit in my chair and I will make you some tea."   
  
She did as she was told and took her place in the rickety old chair. The elderly woman soon returned with the promised tea. Marvel took it graciously as she worked to calm down.  
  
  
  
Kayny stared rooting through her shelves of herbs. Marvel remembered learning about the uses of some of the as child. She had loved the time she spends with the woman who had seemed to radiated power.   
  
She spoke as she look the old dusty jars of spices and other things. "You know Marvel the world we once came from was a wonderful place. It was filled with the most beautiful plants and animal some we have here and some that became extinct. When we are all born we carry the essence of our spirit guide is born with us. Our guides are one of these planets animals. Ahh…here what I'm looking for." the old woman pulled one of the jars down. She took it to the kitchen to grind it up into a powder then returned. With it in a very small bowl.   
  
"You now you can't go unpunished for the death of my grandson. The end of his life was well deserved but it was not for you to make such decisions."  
  
"But Kayny he would have…"  
  
"No more words!" Her voice was not anger but stern. The blacks of her eyes expanded making her eyes look like two large black glass marbles. "Your punishment has been handed down to me from some thing grater. Your spirit guided will become on with you and protect you as you walk this earth no longer as a mortal but as something else. You Marvel will live a life that is extremely extended life longer than any mortal can even imagine. Maybe even an eternity. You must atone for you sins and sins to come!" A hand full of the bowls contends were thrown into Marvel's face.   
  
The red cloud of dust filled her lungs like a thick smoke making it hard to breath. All a one the room begin to spin and Marvel became increasingly dizzy. She tried to stand but lost her balance and grabbed the coffee table next to her. Only pulling the table of the small woman collided with the wood floor and lost unconscious.   
  
When she awoke she found herself not at the old woman's house but on the bedroom floor of her own. Her hand throbbed; Marvel pulled herself to her feet. Maybe it had all been a dream, a nightmare that had ended frightfully. Running her tongue over her teeth she noticed something was wrong. Some of them were sharp and cut her tongue. Looking in the mirror she noticed changed to her body. The first thing she noticed was any place that there had been even a little fat had turned to lean muscle. The she noticed the ears.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^End Flask Back*^*^*^  
  
"I returned to Kayny's house but she was gone I didn't know the old woman had so much power, never would have guessed she was capable of so much. I panicked an ran to Caleb's Mother's house. I told her everything and she believed me. She was sorry she had even meet Kyeo and his family and had let this happen to me. She told me I could find some wealthy relative's of Caleb's deceased father here. So I decided this town was where I would come. But before I could make an escape, the villagers and I had a stand off before I could get out of town. I ripped every one of those people apart with my bare hands. People who cared for me, they were between me and escape. My claws were covered in their blood, glistening red blood. They smelled like retched death. Those people I loved so much, I had to kill them just to live. Just more to atone for and it hurt like I had ripped out my own heart. The beast had taken over and I couldn't feel a thing the whole time."  
  
Marvel closed her eyes and breathed in deeply trying to push the heartache back to the bottom of her soul where it stayed hidden only showing sometime in her eyes in the right light. She stiffened as she felt arms wrap aground her waist and a head nuzzle in to her stomach. Looking down she saw Vash on his knees before her as he whole body softened in his masculine arms.   
  
"It's ok now. NO one will ever hurt you aging I promise." Vash caught her eyes with his . Then tears built up in his and erupted in gushing water falls. "The whole thing must have been so awful!" He blew his nose in her shirt.  
  
"Vash let go of me you big idiot!" Marvel struggle to get out of his vice grip as he continued to shed tears over Marvel's past troubles.   
  
Wolfwood looked at the pair and laughed out loud. "Looks like things are going to be just fine if you ask me!"  
  
"Yeah!" Millie agreed while Meryl crossed her arms and grumbled.  
  
"Vash I serious let go…" The two tumbled to a heap on the ground with Vash on top of Marvel.   
  
The furious look on her face was just so classic. Vash couldn't keep a strait face, her started to laugh at the frustrated girl. His laughter was contagious and she joined him. Soon everyone joined them even the sour Meryl. The happiness was short lived, A voice chimed into Marvel's head.   
  
*Bravo what a excellent retelling of your tragic life.*  
  
Her laughter stopped. "Knives!"   
  
*When you tell them about my part make sure to make me sound smarter than the wait of space that is my brother. Well were talking about my brother, why don't you ask him about the last time he saw Legato. Oh I remember it was when her pulled the trigger to the gun the was pressed up against his skull!* Her eyes jolted open horrified.   
  
"No Vash…you didn't…did you? Legato?" Vash moved over as Marvel stood on her feet. "Excuse me I have to go." She left the other to stare and wonder all except Vash.  
  
*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Marvel sat on the roof of the inn watching the people below do their daily activities. She didn't know how long she had been sitting alone in the haze of her own sorrow. It had been less then a year since the last time Legato's lips had meet her, his death was not a new pain. The day he died a wave of remorse had come over her body and she knew the cause. The was sending her one last goodbye through his thoughts and she had received it. Her mourning caused her to stay shut inside her self for week doing nothing but cry. It was the first time she had cried in fifty years. This pain, the new pain was form knowing his murder. Being able to reach out and touch him, able to love him, but not being able to take her revenge. "I promised him revenge." A sing tear slid down her cheek   
  
Vash had searched all over town for her running around like a fool yelling her name looking in places she was sure not to be, Like under tables in the bar, then her looked up the see her with her feet hanging over the inn's side wall sitting on the roof her hair blowing wildly in the wind. He clammed up himself sitting down right next to her. They both stat there staring off in to the oblivion.  
  
"You loved him didn't you?" Vash didn't even turn to look at her he just kept looking off into the distance.  
  
"I did." She didn't face him either.  
  
"He was going to kill Millie and Meryl. I had to."  
  
"I know. You wouldn't have killed him unless it was necessary." Marvel Faced the executioner of her former love. "He's the only man you've ever killed, I can see it in your eyes."   
  
"I had to do it. Do you hate me?" Tears welded up in his eyes.   
  
"No, I don't hate you!" She took his face in her hands kissed away one of his tears. "I could never hate you." Her lips touched his in a sugary sweet kiss. Marvel got up standing at the edge of the rooftop looking over the side.   
  
"Marvel."  
  
"Yes Vash." She gazed down at the handsome man.  
  
"If I hadn't stopped you would you have killed that man yesterday?"  
  
"Yes I would have." With that short answer she leapt of the rooftop grabbing the clotheslines that connected the building next to the inn with it. Swing around a few times she released flipping once in the air and landing on her feet. Walking away as if it were nothing Marvel shoved her hand down into her pants pocket never giving Vash a second look.   
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^**^*^*  
  
Whew I'm glad the history lesson is over. I hope you finely got a good look at what's inside Marvel mind. We'll learn about her love affair with Legato later on. Thanks for all of the responses. The only way I know you like what I'm doing have a suggestion, or just don't understand is if you tell me so keep them coming.  
  
chapter ten: It doesn't have a name yet but this is sure to pleas. A woman bounty hunter comes in search of Vash But an angry jealous Marvel in there to kick some ass. Chick Fight! May be I'll call it that. All I have to say is don't mess with Marvel's man. Even if she won't it she has a clam on poor Vash. I'm surprised that woman hasn't marked her territory!   
  
Coming soon to a fan fiction. Net near you! New stories form well…me!  
  
The unnamed Trigun story!  
  
Cowboy bebop: Guardian Angel   
  
InuYasha: The Nonexistent Reality of Fiona  
  
Hope you'll read them! See you next time! 


	10. Chapter 10: Don't Mess With My Man

Helloooo all I'm back with another action packed chapter of Kaleidoscope I hope you enjoy this new chapter and show your appreciation with some wonderful reviews. I only know you like it if you tell me! So enjoy the chapter and have a great day!  
  
Thank You!  
  
Morlana- Why yes I will and it starts in this chapter!  
  
KelliKatt- Your chapter name was such a good idea that I named this chapter Don't Mess With My Man (really you named it that!). Think you so much for the chapter naming help!   
  
Mimic12355- If you need grammar and spelling help this is the person to go to. Thank you soon much for your help with chapter 9. Hopefully my errors will become lees frequent.   
  
Tsunami Starsheart- your wish is my command.   
  
Hope I get more revues with this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Vash and Wolfwood I'd be way to busy to write this story! Do you know how hard it is to keep those two out of trouble! So I don't own Trigun.  
  
Thank you so much to Mimic12355 Who has once again edited this chapter. You help me make this story wonderful. Thank you so much!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
  
Kaleidoscope  
  
Chapter 10: Don't Mess With My Man  
  
It was quiet in Meryl's room as she sat alone in the mid afternoon trying to make heads or tails of the situation she had come into those past few day. It all seemed like it had happened in one short moment of time, all of this was happening so fast. This woman, this new women had just burst in and everything changed. From the first moment she had seen that woman her world started to come apart at the scenes. The memory of the gentle smile of the emerald-eyed woman as she greeted her for the first time was scorched into her mind; she would never forget it.  
  
"This is all been so ridicules! Why is this all happening like this! It wasn't supposed to be this way!" Meryl's body collapsed on the matters of her small twin sized bed. Her problems were finally starting to catch up. The lack of sleep, her love lost, and the sole responsibility for injured Knives was too much. Tears ran down the young woman's beautiful face. "Was suppose to tell him that…that I love him."  
  
The moment Marvel had excused herself; Vash had run out the door behind her. Meryl couldn't forget the look on his face. It was so painful like someone had ripped his heart from his chest. She had to look away from the soft graceful face of that man as it wrenched in pain. What he had done in the past had not only left the memory of a promise broken and a life taken but it now hurt someone he cared about too.   
  
"I don't see what so great about her anyway. She's just some freak who caught Vash's attention by being an attractive woman. What kind of punishment is it to be young and beautiful for eternity any way?!" As her tears soaked the sheets she slammed her fist into the innocent bed. "If it happened to me, I could have lived with it…forever" Ashamed, Meryl was so ashamed of her own thoughts.   
  
"With all Marvel's been through all I can do is hate her and be jealous of her relationship with Vash. The hate I feel is throbbing in my head and I just don't know what to do! I don't care what she's been through. She just can't have him! I won't let her! He has to know how I feel. If Vash knows maybe…I can change his mind, maybe he does love me. "   
  
Knives grinned it was a grin that could scare the bravest of men. He was going to use all of this to his advantage. The broken down woman was just ripe for the picking all he had to do was win her trust and then there would be no problem.   
  
*Humans are so easy to manipulate. You are so naïve girl, you don't really know how much my childish brother cares for you. Not like a lover but more than just a friend. Vash would protect you with his life. He broke his own promise to that meddlesome Rem just to keep you alive. So what would hurt my brother more than the betrayal of someone so important to him? You're so lonely my beautiful Meryl, but I will be here to comfort you and you will help me destroy my brother's love of Humans. * Knives waited for a visit form the woman he would use to destroy his brother.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
He found himself here again, trying to drink away his troubles. When one part of life became clear something else became murky and confusing. Vash just didn't understand anything any more, not since she came into his life. One minute Marvel wanted nothing more then to beat him till he bled, the next she was kissing him all over. It was like she was two completely different people. He had fallen for both sides of her so hard that he drank hoping it would bring some light this dark situation.   
  
"Hey Mr. Bar guy, filler up!" Vash slammed his mug on the bar demanding more liquor with a goofy grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Vash, I would appreciate if you stayed sober since you're still staying in my room!" From the door she gave the intolerable man an angry glare. "Joseph don't give that man any more I'm responsible for his well being and if he gets drunk, I might have to kill him." She sat next to her slaphappy companion. All day she had been coming here between hours to make sure the drunken blond was ok.  
  
"Come on Marvel, don't kill the party join in! Remember how it ended last night?" His beer mug making contacted with the top of his head answered his rude comment. "Ouch…why does that keep happening to me?" He rubbed the newly formed lump.  
  
"Because you're a jackass!" Crossing her arms she sighed. "Promise if I let you have one more, you'll leave with me Vash. I mean come on, it's the middle of the day!"  
  
"Yes sir! One more drink sir." The absurd blond man saluted to her. It was as if he was a fed and she was his commanding officer.  
  
"I'm gonna go outside before the need to smack you returns." Sliding of the stool, she shook her head in shame. *I actually have feelings for this spiky hared idiot, true mushy passionate feelings. What is wrong with me?!*   
  
"Can I have a kiss before you go?" Turned to her making big wet drunk kissy lips.  
  
"Oh look, feeling the need again." Marvel walked out leaving Vash with a large handprint on his cheek.  
  
"I love you too Marvel!" Vash yelled after her. He went back to gulping down his drink.  
  
Wrapped in a large blanket serving as a poncho and wearing a big floppy straw hat, Marvel leaned up against one of the polls supports on the porch of the saloon. The middle-aged bartender followed her out leaning up against his business.   
  
"Joseph what do you want?" She didn't even have to turn around. The over whelming smell of a mixture of alcoholic beverages hit her nose as soon as he stepped out.  
  
"You never change Marvel, a lot of bark but mostly bite. How long have I known you anyway?"   
  
"All of your life and about half of mine." She tipped her hat up just a bit.  
  
"And in all those years, you'd give that weird guy a chance but not me?" He chuckled a bit.  
  
Scoffing, she answered his remake with one of her own "What do you mean 'give that creep a chance'? I don't even like him; even on a good day!"  
  
"So then what was with the grope fest when he first came in this afternoon?" Poor Joseph had witnessed part of the love hate relationship earlier today.  
  
"So you saw that huh?"   
  
*^*^  
  
It had been about an hour since Marvel had made her grand exit off the top of the inn. She returned to her room and dressed in clothing that hid her identity after yesterdays attack; she wasn't taking any chances. For a few days, she needed to lie low until she was completely sure all danger had really passed.  
  
Making her way to the bar, she hid in a shadowy corner far away from the rest of the drinking patrons. Sanding agent the wall as if she were holding the whole building up, she watched as Vash entered. Covered in his strange leather body armor, his gun sat in its holster pressing against his right hip. After looking around the room, his line of vision fell directly on the woman in the baggy poncho.   
  
Passing all the other people as if they didn't even exist, he made his way over to the lovely woman covered by that heavy blanket. Vash tipped up the brim of her hat so he could look into her soft face and brilliant eyes.   
  
Marvel gave him the most awful scowl she could conger up. "How'd you know it was me?"  
  
A smile graced his face " I could recognize the way you stand from 20 iles away. You know your posture is awful."  
  
"Do you know how irritating you are?! My god can't you just leave me alone just for a little while?! I'm a big girl and I don't need somebody to watch over me!"  
  
"I'm not watching over you, I just wanted to see you! You're always so mean to me! What is your…" Vash didn't even get to finish his sentence. Marvel grabbed him by the shoulders roughly pulling him till their lips met.   
  
Pulling Marvel into his arms Vash held her close as he continued to their lip lock tasting her with his lips.  
  
^*^*^  
  
"I know you like a book woman. You think I wouldn't know where you hide in my own bar? Come on Marvel, give me some credit." Joseph laughed lightly, "I never thought the two of you were going to come up for air!"  
  
"Oh stop talking like that! He's just some guy I've been taking care of since I found him all beat up outside of town, it's nothing more that that!" Marvel covered her face with the brim of her straw hat hiding her expression.  
  
"Well if you were looking at him the way he was looking at you, I don't think I could believe that. I'm going to go back inside and make sure your friend stays out of trouble. Take care of yourself Marvel and stop being so damn serious all the time. Live life like a normal woman once in a while. You'll be a lot more happy and maybe a little bit nicer!" She heard the creek of the swing door as Joseph went back to the job he had known since he was a teenager.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Excuse me sir." An exotic looking woman took the place on the stool next to Vash. She was of Asian decent with long black hair in a high ponytail on the back of her head. Her slender body was covered in a tight fitting black body suit from head to toe. Killer black boots finished off the outfit.   
  
"Well hellooo!" He smiled with an intoxicated look at the woman. Then went back to guzzling drinks as if she wasn't even there. He was drunk not stupid, Vash still had Marvel on the brain.  
  
She placed a hand on one of his gloved hand "Can I buy you a drink stranger?"   
  
"A drink! You sure can lady! Bartender hint me with a one more!" Vash erupted with laughter  
  
"So stranger what's your name?"   
  
"Well I'm the hunter of the mayfly called love...well something like that!" He once again laughed like a drunken fool. "Most people just call me Vash."  
  
"Well Vash do you think I'm attractive?" The woman used her most sultry voice.  
  
"Are you kidding you're a babe!"   
  
"Well then Mr. I'll be right back, I just need to go outside for a second. Just stay right here." She ran her index finger along his jaw. Then sauntered out the door.   
  
"What the hell was that about?" Joseph had watched the whole thing from behind the bar.  
  
"I don't know, but she was a nice lady!" Joseph shook his head as Vash laughed himself silly.   
  
"That man is so strange."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
*Well well, look at her. She's familiar, but she's not from around here * Marvel noticed the strange woman as she walked out of the bar and leaned up against the pool opposite of Marvel.   
  
"You're not from around here are you?" The mysterious woman pulled out a cigarette and held it between her lips, looking for a lighter in an odd backpack she had set at her feet.  
  
"Not at all. I'm a bounty hunter. Came here looking for a hot tip on a big bounty." Pulling the lighter from a pocket in the back of the bag, she lit up her cig.   
  
"So who's the bounty?" Marvel gritted her teeth like she always did when something ticked her off. *If she's looking for a fight with me she'll get one *  
  
"You a hunter yourself?"  
  
"I don't waist my time doing stupid stuff like that. I have better things to do with my time." The feline woman kicked a rock that had been sitting next to her foot.  
  
"Well, there a rumor that Vash the Stamped here in this town. He was protection some woman and scared off another hunter away yesterday. I took the tip, now I'm here and I've found him right in that bar behind us." She took a puff of her cigarette pushing the smoke out her nostrils. "He killed the man who taught me everything I know when he destroyed Agusta. My poor brother was an unfortunate loss. I have Vash the Stampede exactly where I want him. He even told me I was beautiful. Stupid man."  
  
"He said you were beautiful?" Marvel's heart clenched.  
  
"Yes he's smitten with me." She puffed he smoke. "Most men are, all men love Rio Dai the Second Blade."  
  
"Your brother was a Gung-Ho gun."   
  
"How do you know of my brother?"   
  
"I beat him in his first training exercise against a nonhuman foe." In one swoop Marvel tossed off the blanked and hat that hid her identity. "You better be ready for a showdown sister because I'll do to you what I did to your brother. Except I wont spare you like I did him! The Demon's coming out to play! "   
  
Out of the strange bag, Rio Dei pulled out a sheath covered sword. "Marvel The Demon! What is you reason for interfering with my business?!"   
  
"So you recognize me now? Last time I saw you, you were only a child." Standing completely calm the older woman intimidated to younger sword toting woman.   
  
"What is your business with me, Marvel!?" She drew her katana from its resting place.  
  
"You want something that's already mine! So back down now before I get angry Rio Dei!"   
  
"NEVER, I MUST AVENGE RAI DEI!" Full of rage Rio Dei charged toward her opponent lifting her blade to strike.  
  
The dodge was simple for Marvel causing Rio Dei's blade to trust towards the ground, throwing up dust into the air. The clouds of dirt dissipated, leaving the two women facing one another.   
  
"I will kill you Marvel, if that's what it takes!"  
  
"Bring it. " With two fingers she urged the girl on.  
  
*^^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
"Hey everyone there's a cat fight going on outside!" The men in the bar rushed out of the door drinks in hand not wanting to miss any of the action.  
  
"Wow I bet Marvel would get a kick out of this! Hey Marvel! … Marvel?" Vash looked around the empty saloon. "Oh boy…why do you I have a bad felling about this…"   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hoped you liked this fulfilled installment of Kaleidoscope. Tune in next time to find out what Marvel will do to protect her man. How will Knives win Meryl's trust? And what are Wolfwood and Millie up to? Find out in Chapter 11: I'm Not That Monster Any More.   
  
  
  
See ya,  
  
Nova 


	11. Chapter 11:I'm Not That Monster Any More

Hello my fellow Trigun fiction fans! Sorry it has taken me so much longer than usual to post but I have bee really busy recently. I hope you like the ending to the cliffhanger I left you guys with.  
  
Thanks!   
  
KelliKatt- Of course I used the title you suggested it was get stuff! Thanks for the help.   
  
Faerygoddyss- Yeah I know cliffhangers are the devil, but they keep you coming back. Don't they…ok well at least I hope they do.   
  
Opaaru Tsuki- you know how to make me laugh you know that. I'd like to keep the Vash maiming to a low level though. I don't want my man to get hurt.   
  
Mimic12355-thanks for the wonderful error free chapter 9 it is wonderful.   
  
Nuclear Pudding-How sweet are you! I love nice reviewers like you and I've read some of you stuff and I like it so keep up the good writing you self.  
  
Come on people, I know there are more readers out there. Then if that's so, tell me you're out there with a review!   
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Trigun but I don't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ This chapter was once again corrected by that Mimic12355 what would I do with out you?   
  
Kaleidoscope  
  
Chapter 11: I'm Not That Monster Any More.   
  
Rio Dei ran towards Marvel; rising her blade above ready to strike, hoping this time her speed would be a match to Marvel's. But she had no such luck. The sword jabbed the ground left of Marvel. In a fury of anger, the woman continued to slash and jab at the woman with amazing reflexes. Not one blow even came close to touching Marvel as she jumped around on all fours, dodging each blow with style. She had taken the stance of a cat using not only her legs but her hands to maneuver as well.   
  
"Give it up Rio Dei, you'll never hit me! You're not even half as good as you brother was!" She dogged another thrust.   
  
"Fine Marvel, how about this!" With a click of a small button by the katana's hilt the swords bade sprung free and flew through the air catching Marvel off guard. It plunged through the right side of Marvel's red t-shirt next to her abdomen, pining her to the ground by the material. "A trick my brother learned after his little fight with you!" She flashed a smug smile; she actually thought this fight was won.  
  
Vash burst through the doors, meet with the sight of Marvel pined to the ground by the side of her clingy red shirt. The look on her face was one of no fear but it didn't stop any of Vash's concern.  
  
"Marvel!"   
  
"Vash get out of here! This is between her and me. She's going to find out she messed with the wrong woman!" Two triangular ears popped up on the top. Sharp nails clawed at the bottom of her shirt as she ripped a section off to free herself from the metal blade.   
  
Shaking Rio Dei raised the scabbard gun as Marvel raised from the spot, her body on the ground that she had landed on. "I'll shoot Marvel! Don't make me do this! I didn't come for you, I came for him!"  
  
"She came for me?" Vash looked on at the two confused. Was Marvel Defending him?   
  
"I know you came for Vash, that's why I have to stop you." Walking up to Rio Dei, she kicked the makeshift gun out of her hands, catching it with her tail. With great strength, she flung the gun far behind the frightened woman. "I don't believe you would even try something this stupid!" She kicked the girl in the abdomen, which sent her body hurling to the ground as she clutched her stomach.   
  
"Please Marvel, don't hurt me! I'm sorry, just don't kill me!" Marvel growled, she reached down wrapping one hand around the girl's neck lifting her in the air. Rio Dei feet hovered just above the ground.   
  
A voice invaded her mind, a voice she hadn't heard in a long time. Her eyes snapped shut closed tight. *Kill him, Marvel, do it and finally become one of us. Be what you are, let the beast take over. It's beautiful, the smell of death is intoxication just like you, my love. Slash him into bits. * When her eyes opened it was no long Rio Dei But her older bother Rai Dei, struggling for air as her claw ripped into the flesh of his jugular.   
  
Out of one of the building surrounding them a small child came running toward Marvel clutching Rai Dei by the throat. "Marvel stop! Put him down, put my brother down! Marvel please!" The small black haired girl hugged Marvel's leg as her large eyes filled with tears. "Please Marvel."   
  
"No Legato, I'm not a monster! I'M NOT A MONSTER!" Marvel's breathing sped up and a cold sweat poured out of every pore. *Rio Dei, I'm so sorry. *   
  
"Marvel, listen to me! It's Vash! Let her go, Marvel! Please Marvel, just let her go!" Vash took all the steps it took him to close the space between Marvel and him. He let his fingertips slide down the side of her face. *Marvel can you here me? Focus on my voice and come back to me. You are not a monster. *   
  
Vash's voice cleared her broken thoughts, bringing her back to reality. When Marvel realized what was going on, she dropped Rio Dei immediately. Five fresh claw marks oozed with thick blood as the girl lay on the ground, taking in as much air as her lungs could handle. All Marvel could do was stare at the ground below her.  
  
"Marvel are you ok?" She turned to face Vash looking into his eyes.  
  
"It was like I wasn't even here. I was back there when this all first happened; it was all the same. He wanted me to give in to the animal. He loved it when I lost control, when someone died. But you brought me back."   
  
He smiled, cupped her face with his hands and gave her a feathery kiss; their lips barely touching. "Yeah, I did and you're not a monster. If this is part of who you are, then it is just as wonderful as the rest of you." A hand rubbed one of Marvel's furry brown ears and she purred a bit, her tail wrapping around his upper right leg.   
  
"Well I hate to break up this beautiful moment but you two might want to get a room. Ever one in town is watching this intimate display of yours." Joseph watched the two like all the towns people had been for the last few minutes.  
  
Marvel turned beet red. "Hey, I know all of you have something to do! So, GO DO IT!" In a flash the streets were clear once more.   
  
  
  
Rio Dei stood unsteadily, clutching her sore abs. Her other hand rose whipping her across her neck, pulling it away; she saw her hand cover in hot stick blood. Marvel turned to look at the young woman. Rio Dei, who was shocked at the sight of so much her own blood. "You've ruined everything! I had come for my revenge, revenge for my brother death and you fight for the honor of that scum! You're just as insane as the last time I saw you, when you were Legato's bitch! You MONSTER!" Rio Dei turned and walked away from the many onlookers. "Don't think this is over, Marvel. I will return when I become stronger!"  
  
*You're still such a child, Rio Dei. You may look like a woman but you are not even seventeen. It was you that stopped me from killing your brother seven years ago when he was a new addition to the Gun-Ho Guns. Your tears brought me back to reality when my instincts took over. Take care of yourself and when I see you again, I hope you are a better adversary. * Marvel watched Rio Dei walk off, leaving the town that Marvel called home. The same town Marvel had met the young woman as a nine-year-old child, who loved her brother so much and wanted nothing more than to be just like him.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Good afternoon Knives, I've brought your lunch. Don't make me force it down your throat, ok!" Meryl figured taking care of Knives could possibly keep her mind off the real problems she didn't feel like facing. Fighting with the mankind hater would definitely release some stress.   
  
" Don't worry, I'll eat. I was really looking forward to your visit this afternoon."   
  
Meryl sat in the chair beside the bed and blinked her eyes; she was stunned. "Really? Why would you be looking forward to seeing me!? That's seems suspicious! "   
  
Knives icy blue eyes made contact with Meryl's gray ones. "I'm lonely, you see. I never planned to be alone. Even when I had planed the destruction of the human race, I planed for Vash to keep me company. I even had the company of Legato and my Gun-Ho Guns, but now I have nothing. You seem to be the only being who I have contact with."  
  
Meryl didn't have a response to Knives ramblings. It was so uncharacteristic of this evil man. In a way, it seemed as though he was being …nice.   
  
"Knives, what are you saying? You're not making any sense!" To her, it almost sound as if the man had gone more insane that he had been before.   
  
Under his own power, Knives lifted himself into the sitting position. The sheets folded around his back showing off his muscular torso, only flawed by the bandages that covered his wounds. He was physically perfect, a beautiful specimen of what a man should be. Meryl couldn't help but notice the way he looked, almost helpless at times. But she knew he was a dangerous man who could not be trusted.   
  
*How can a man that looks like this be so evil? His face is so innocent some times. * Meryl took another look at Knives before he spoke again.   
  
"It means Meryl, I appreciate your company." His arm reached out to her, sitting on the chair next to him. He placed one hand on hers that was wrapped around the plate his sandwich was placed on. It startled causing Meryl to push the plate of food on her lap to the floor. "I'm sorry, did I scare you Meryl?"  
  
Flustered, she dropped to the ground, cleaning the ruined sandwich from the ground. "No I just wasn't excepting..."  
  
"Wasn't expecting what?" Knives reached down, slipping his finger under Meryl's chin gently, forcing her to stop what she was doing and look at him. "I just enjoy your company that's all, don't get so bent out of shape woman."   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
She sat alone atop the inn like she always did to think. The gentle breeze blowing in her hair wildly, she hugged her knees to her chest, reflecting on the horrors that plagued her mind. Marvel had done this since she first had come to this place. Using the rooftop as a place to be alone to think, to regret. Atop of this building, you could see everything in the community. She had her solitude but could still watch over the people she cared so much about.  
  
The smell of tobacco and cologne wafted on wind into Marvel's nose. "What are you doing up here priest?"   
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Nicholas took a seat next to the restless woman.  
  
"I could smell you form a mile away. You stink of cigarettes." A look of disgusted crossed her face.   
  
"I heard about your little fight today." He smiled and brought a cigarette out of his inside breast pocket.   
  
"Really? I didn't think I was so important that the whole town would be talking about it." She ripped the cigarette from his hand just as it was about to touch Wolfwood's lips and flicked to the ground below.   
  
"Sometimes, I don't know why Vash is in love with you. You're one big bitch some times." He pulled another out of the same pocket but was able to dodge Marvel as she grabbed for it. She wasn't really trying this time.  
  
"That idiot isn't in love with me, he thinks he does. How can you love a person you've only known for a short time? That's insane, he just likes the attention." Marvel ran her finger through her hair trying to tame it down as the wind continued to blow.   
  
"Have you seen the way he looks at you? That's not the look of a man who just likes the attention. You're something special to him." He took a long drag of his smoke.   
  
"Yeah, I'm his death wish. Not a man has touched me without dieing. Everyone always dies. I've spent my whole life watching the people I care about die. Even if some crazy and unnatural thing doesn't kill him, I'll have to watch him age and die slowly. The death of others is the only thing I can count on in my life."   
  
"All I can say is maybe you should talk to him. I think you'll be presently surprised that Vash is older that you think." Nicholas stood turning away from the woman.   
  
Marvel scoffed. "What do you mean? Is he what thirty? I'm sure he's a real old man."   
  
"Try One hundred thirty, you not the only superior being on the planet you know. Vash has a few secrets of his own."   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Telegram for Miss Marvel!" Vash opened the door and took the cream colored envelop from the delivery boy and closed the door behind him.   
  
' To Marvel from the Taylor Family'   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Be ready for a location change because were about to go on a little road trip to visit some long time friends of Marvel's. Chaos will only increase as Vash comes along on the journey to "protect " Marvel. Will she be able to take his constant craziness with out knocking out with her fists? Find out in the next chapter of Kaleidoscope.  
  
And hey what about some more review people! I know you can do it! I'm not felling the love here! Where's the love?   
  
Nova 


	12. Chapter 12: Confession

Greeting readers of fan fiction! So I realized as I red some of my resent chapters I've been a little lax so I tried to up the descriptions and emotion. I hope it's better than I've been doing because I was really disappointed in myself. I hope you enjoy it! As always let me know what you think.   
  
My thanks go out to!  
  
WW ^ I'm working on the Knives Meryl moments. I didn't know they would become so popular. So expect more in up coming chapters.   
  
Morlana ^ I love the Vash/ Marvel purring but I wrote it so I had better like. I know Marvel's well for lack of better word a bitch but she's soft under it all. The K/M things about to blow up and get really interesting so stay tuned.   
  
swtrkgurlz ^ Vash is really in La La land right now but he's about to get a dose of reality in this chapter. Whether he will take it or not is another story.   
  
Arika* ^ Thank you for giving me the so needed love I'm starting to feel it a little more. Just for you I put some K/M in this chapter…well and because it was in the plot.   
  
Lunatic Jedi ^ Oh I love evil schemes! They're great…Maybe I should put one in the story! Wait a minute! I always love getting reviews form you! It makes me happy.!   
  
Jill ^ I try to get better as I go along. This is my first Trigun story so it is one big experiment.   
  
Nuclear Pudding ^ What would a chapter be without a review from Nuclear? It would be a sad, sad chapter! I hope I don't have any of those any time soon.   
  
So I got more Love then usual but some of my regulars were missing! Hey come back and read I miss YOU!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun! Because If I did Wolfwood and Legato would still be alive!  
  
Kaleidoscope  
  
Chapter 12: Confession  
  
"Hey Marvel this telegram come for you!" Vash waved the paper envelope in the air.  
  
"Give it to me you ass!" She snatched it away form the overexcited out law only to find the seal had already been broken. "Did you my letter!?"   
  
"If I did will I pay with Pain?" With a growl Marvel flopped down on the bed next to him.  
  
"I don't even know why I put up with you!"   
  
"It's my charisma and charm." His voice was smooth like silk and he gave a dangerously hansom smile.  
  
At first she blushed at his attics, her was just adorable. She realized her shown weakness and grabbed the back of his head thrusting his whole body towards the floor.   
  
"Tough love is painful. You know the longer I know you the more pissed off you seem to be."  
  
"Hush I trying to read this." Vash crawled back on the bed and sat down next to her. She fallowed the lines with her eyes reading every word. "It's just a letter From the Taylor family. They herd about my attack yesterday and they want me to come back to the house to make sure I'm ok. When ever they find out something happened to me they want me to come home to make sure that I'm fine."  
  
"Home" His eyebrow rose. "I thought this was your home?"  
  
"It is. I guess it's like when you move away from you parents. Your home is home but so is theirs." With big glossy eyes Vash Smiled at the glaring woman. "What's that look for?"  
  
"They're your family and you love them!"   
  
"Oh stop looking at me like that! Come on stop it I'm serious!" The look on his face finally made Marvel give int. She began to roll with laughter. "Come on Vash I'm laughing so hard my stomach hurts!"   
  
"I know isn't it great!" He fallowed her lead and the two became laughing fools.   
  
After a small knock at the door Nicholas peek his head through to see what all the commotion was about. "Hey what's going on in here?!"  
  
"We're going to visit Marvel's family!"   
  
"Yeah we're…we're what? You're not going with me!" Marvel jumped up looming over Vas with a menacing face.  
  
"Sure I am! Who else is going to protect you?"  
  
"Protect me? If you haven't noticed I CAN PROTECT MYSELF! Now she was down right furious.   
  
"Well then I'll go to protect everyone else form you. I'll start packing!" Vash leapt up and rushed picking up his things.  
  
Marvel sighed ad looked at Wolfwood leaning up against the wall. "He only hears what he wants to doesn't he"   
  
"Yep, he's always been that way."   
  
Vash continued to zip around collecting thing he might need on his trip. "Come on Marvel don't you need to pack?" He yanked his female companion by the arm pulling her with him urging her to pack.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^  
  
Silence, a defying silence filled the room Knives occupied where Meryl and he sat. It seemed like an eternity since either of them spoke a word. She had sat in that simple wooden chair since it had happened. I might have been a simple little touch but it seemed to mean so much more.   
  
Meryl kept looking around the room nowhere in particular, but there was one place she shied away from, the strong face of the man sitting in the bed beside her. His touch before had caught her off guard, but what really frightened her was how it had made her feel. Where his slender ginger graced her milky skin her flesh was on fire. It was so new, so different form any touch she had felt before and if terrified her. It wasn't supposed to fell like that. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Meryl loved Vash it was plan and simple but was it so plain and simple. Vash was fallowing Marvel around like a lost puppy. It as like nothing was more important to him then pleasing that unappeasable woman.  
  
"How long are you going to sit there not saying a word? We could sit like this al day. I don't mind. " Her eyes glanced up to meet his only to drop the her hands once more. It was only for a moment but Meryl knew he would see the truth in her eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry I just don't fell like talking today I guess." Knives smiled and even know she wasn't looking Meryl could feel it.   
  
"You never really have, unless you count yelling at me and forcing food down my throat. But recently you've been a little more inclined to open up ant treat me like a person."   
  
"You think you're a person! You're not Knives you're a monster!" He temper flared it was starting to finely break her down all of this, everything. The last thing she needed was the tiny feeling in the back of her mind a feeling she didn't want. "You don't deserve any of this any of us you don't deserve…"   
  
"Vash… That's what I don't deserve right a brother like Vash. What makes you think you do?"   
  
"Stop it!" Meryl covered her ears trying to stop the nonsense flowing for Knives mouth but he just invaded her mind.   
  
*What makes you so deserving of my brothers attention? What makes you better than me? *  
  
"I've never killed any one! I don't want to hurt people! I DON'T THINK I'M A GOD! I'm just…" It finely hit her she understood "just normal. There's nothing special at all about me." Teas slid down that beautiful face "I'm just a nobody."  
  
Some thing broke inside Meryl. She was bleeding on the inside her heart crushed under the weight of the weight of all the pain. Left alone by the people that she cared for the most the small woman had no one to latch on to and she was drowning in the sorrow of her loneliness.   
  
A strong hand slid over Meryl cheeks and rested there. Rising her face to look into his eyes. Knives had moved to the edge of the bed in front of the fragile young woman. He smiled his finger searing touch on her soft right cheeks skin.  
  
"No you're just a diamond in the ruff." He slid forward smoothly till she could fell his hot breath on her ear. "Just let me show you I promise I mean no harm I just want to repay you for taking such good care of me when I could not do it my self."   
  
The doorknob wiggled just a bit at first then it clicked wildly as some one became ruff with it.   
  
"Hey Meryl are you in there? It's Vash I have something important to tell you! Come on open up in there!"   
  
Knives slid back to his laying positions quickly as Meryl eyes grew large with fear.   
  
"Go let him in Meryl"   
  
  
  
'Oh…Um..I'm coming just give me a moment!" Quickly standing she moved towards the door. Unlocking it she let the giddy man in.   
  
"Guess what I'm going on a trip with Marvel. Isn't that great! She really didn't want me to come but I convinced her, so I didn't really convince her but if I just fallow her there's really nothing she can do right?" Vash's happy expression faded after looking down at the woman standing before him. "Meryl what's wrong? You're not even listening to me."   
  
"Vash can I speak to you outside." Walking out she didn't even look in his face.  
  
"What's up? You seem to be acting strange." Shyly he rubbed the fingers through the little hairs at the nape of his neck.   
  
"Vash I have something to tell you and It's really import to tell you alright."   
  
  
  
"Sure what is it?"   
  
  
  
"Vash I...I…Vash I love you." Meryl's legs gave way and a strong pair of arms enveloped her.  
  
Vash hugged Meryl's petite farm to his much lager one. "Meryl… I" He couldn't do it he couldn't tell her it would rip her apart. "I…"  
  
"Vash you what I have to know. Tell me how you fell!" Her small hands griped his shoulders.  
  
"Meryl I…" A sound started him. It was a backwards footstep at the end of the hall. Looking up the disturbances origin became all to clear to him. Marvel stood near the stairs an unreadable look on her face.   
  
Stepping back Marvel tried to escape with out notice from the couple standing together in the hall. She was coming up to finish the last bit of packing when Vash and Meryl stepped into the hall. Raising her hand about to greet them she noticed something was just not right. An embrace a confession of love all that was left was his confession back. It was so unbearable a hasty escape was necessary but alas her boot made a soft click on the wooden floor. Her eves meet the aqua of Vash's.  
  
"Marvel." His lips whispered her name lightly but Marvel's sensitive ears caught the sound of her name passing through his lips.  
  
Meryl herd him too. She faced to woman behind her but noticed Marvel's eyes did not meet her gaze but looked past her. Looking back at Vash she saw his eyes doing the same. The two were captured in a longing gaze trying to communicate with their eyes their true feelings.   
  
Hugging herself Marvel walked past the two and entered her room down the hall. Vash looked at Meryl one more.   
  
"Meryl you remind me of a woman I lost a long time ago. She was the most wonderful person I have ever met. She taught me everything I know about how to live. I loved he like my mother and she was really important to me. Meryl you remind me Rem and I loved her but not like you love me."  
  
Tears welled up in Meryl's gray eyes. She just wanted to give him on last chance to change her fading realty. But he couldn't change his heart and it didn't belong to her. She though he would save her from the dark abyss she was rapidly being pulled towards.   
  
"I love Marvel Meryl. I don't know what it is about her but when I touch her it just feel fight. So don't cry I promise never to let anything hurt you and I would protect you with my life but I can't love you like that." Wrapping her up in his arms again he hugged he close. Now how about I help you lay down. I think you need a nap things have been crazy lately.   
  
Sliding an arm under Meryl's knees he lifted her into his arms carrying her off then lying her down in her room.   
  
"Now get some rest I'm gonna check on you later and I want to you awake and shining face, ok?"   
  
The door closed behind him. Meryl lying on her side she pulled he knees to her chest hugging them. No more tears touched he skins, as the fragile woman became a dead shell pulling herself inside he mind with her thoughts.   
  
* No you're just a diamond in the ruff *   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Road trip! Marvel And Vash leave on a trip through the desert to visit Marvel's 'family'. Don't worry they're just as embarrassing as a real one. Knives also moves in on his plan to corrupt a certain someone.   
  
Show me some love and Review. Pretty pleas with sugar on top. 


	13. Chapter 13:Going Home

Hello my beautiful Kaleidoscope readers! I'm happy to bring you the next installment of my story. Do you know why I'm so happy? Because my last chapter gave me to most reviews I have ever received. Whoo hoo I love you guys so much I could kiss you all...well maybe a big hug or hearty handshake. I was reminded though of my awful grammar and spelling though. I am the English teachers worst nightmare, I think I acutely had one tell me that while I was in high school. If it weren't for Mimic12455 all my chapters would be awful.   
  
Thank you!!!!!!  
  
Arika*^*Coffee is a dangerous substance. I know from experience. I went through this chapter and tried to catch all the 'he' and 'she' things. It doesn't mean got them all, but I might have. Thanks for pointing that out I didn't even notice I was doing that.   
  
Lunatic Jedi*^* Corruption is in full swing in the up coming chapters! I wish Knives would corrupt me. Did I just type what I was thinking? Oh well   
  
Morlana*^* Knives definitely knows how to get what he wants. But he's gonna get more than bargained for this time.  
  
Mimic12455 *^* with out your wonderful grammar skills I would be nothing. Thank you so much for your help!   
  
Kimmy*^* You know I noticed that Mille and Wolfwood diapered from the story. I had a whole sub plot for them but the whole Knives/ Meryl thing became a whole lot more popular than I anticipated. Now I just can't seem to fit them in. They make a short cameo in this chapter though. Very short.   
  
  
  
WW*^*Stories always make my cry; I'm such a baby every thing always makes me cry. I cried all time towards the end of Trigun when they played all the emotional stuff like when Wolf wood dies and when Vash chose to not kill Knives. I'm the nation winner of the Anime boohoo award. I cried watching InuYasha last night!   
  
Anon*^* The grammar check on my computer and I have been fighting about those darn commas. It wants all my commas to be semicolons so sometimes I just leave them out all together.   
  
Kongykun*^* Vash has a history of falling in love at first sight. Remember Marianne From "Truth of Mistake" or Elizabeth form "Lost July". He asked Elizabeth to marry him five seconds after meeting her. I believe Vash thrusts himself it to love thinking only with his heart. The big goofball fallowed Elizabeth around acting like a dog as she called him spot. That guy does the most idiotic things when he's in love. But we all love our love sick puppy…well most of the time.  
  
Nuclear Pudding*^* Go on tell us how you really fell about Vash right now, go on don't hold anything back:) Nuclear you're the best, at then end of the day your review your review is the on that makes me laugh the hardest.   
  
Faery Goddyss*^*I got your review right before I posed this chapter I almost miss you, but I'm glad I didn't! So come back to life and read this chapter!   
  
Thank you all for so much for all the love!   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Trigun or any of its Characters.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kaleidoscope  
  
Chapter 13:Going Home   
  
Vash braced him self as he entered into Marvel's room. She sat alone on her bed hunched over, her elbows sat on he knees. The fingers on her hands were intertwined and she looked at the floor only glancing over to see him pass through the doorway. The mattress sunk in next to her as his slender figure sat down beside her.   
  
"So she loves you." She was simple and strait to the point trying her best to not show how Meryl's admission of love knotted up her insides.   
  
"Yeah she does" Vash kept his eyes on the woman next to him hoping to catch a glimpse of her emotions in her face. She only looked down at the floor as if something of interest was there.   
  
"Do you Love her?"   
  
"Not the way she wants me too."  
  
"I know." Looking up she gave a meek smile; she really had no Idea how he felt.   
  
"Then why did you ask?" He felt a hind slip over his that were sitting in his lap.  
  
"I wanted to know." Leaning over Marvel placed her pink lips on his cheek giving him a soft but brief kiss. "You should stay here and help her mend that broken heart."   
  
"Meryl's strong, one of the strongest women I know. She doesn't need me to heal and I don't think she really wants to see me right now. She needs me to leave for a while so she don't have too look me in the face."   
  
"Are you sure?" snuggling close to Vash Marvel wrapped her long arms around the softhearted man. "You know She's the one who deserves your time right now."   
  
"Of course I'm sure. I need to fallow my heart."  
  
"Vash." His name sounded more like a sigh than a word. Hugging him close she nuzzled his neck a bit  
  
"Why are you always like this Marvel?" Her face tuned upwards to see his stern look.  
  
"What do you mean?" The meaning of the question wasn't fully realized.   
  
"When you think no one is looking its ok to show me affection, but around others you want nothing to do with me. I don't understand are you ashamed of me or something? I mean I a really nice guy!" Vash hopped up putting his body in many masculine flexing poses.   
  
"I'm not embarrassed of you." She watched his continuing show of masculinity. "Well not all the time."  
  
"Then what is it? I don't understand. You know I love you!" Vash flopped down next her once again.   
  
"Vash pleas don't say things like that. You're not in love with me! You're in love with the thought of being in love. The feelings you fell are genuine but it's not love just deep affection." Standing up Marvel Walked across the room to the doorway that separated the bathroom from the other surrounding space. Her back to Vash she clutched the doorframe tight with her right hand. "You can't fall in love with some one you've known for less than two weeks."  
  
"Do you care for me at all then?" Vash's solders slumped forwarded as he sat on the bed alone watching Marvel's every move.   
  
I do I care a lot about you. I just can't love you right now. Love takes time to develop. I just don't want to talk about this any more ok. I need a shower before we head out."   
  
The sound of running water hitting the old metal tub Vash filled his ears. He though to himself about that woman standing under the warm comfort of shower water who made him lose his sense of reality. The woman with eyes the color of green grass that was so rare on this planet. Marvel was truly one of a kind. Like solid stone on the out side but on the inside she was soft and warm. Vash would give her all the time she needed to fall in love with him. She was wrong about him; he was deeply in love with her. From the moment he opened his eyes and his blurred vision cleared to see the picture of beauty before him she had captured his heart without even knowing it.   
  
  
  
*I would fallow you too the ends of this planet to show you that I love you. *  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*  
  
  
  
"Did you two remember everything?" Millie gave the two travelers a heart-warming smile as she helped Marvel hoist the lager saddlebags over the top of her thomas.  
  
"Everything's packed I just have a few thing to take care of then we'll be out of the two of yours way. " Marvel dusted her dirty hands off on her dark blue denim pants. She smiled at Nicholas who watched Vash amuses. On the other thomas' saddlebags Vash was unsuccessfully trying to stuff a box of donuts in a side pocket with out crushing them.   
  
Marvel walked past his silly antics back into the inn. She walked up the stairs. Every few steps creaked beneath he feet till she reached to the floor she shared with the others. Arriving at the third door on the right she heisted a moment before placing her slender fingers around the worn brass knob. Turning it she fond it unlocked.   
  
*Vash must have been the last to leave; the broom head never locks anything. * Marvel mustered up the courage needed to open the door in front of her. It was funny, she had faced some of the most dangerous out laws Gunsmoke had to offer but the small black haired women behind the door scared her more than all of them.   
  
"Meryl?" Peeking around the corner she saw the small woman lying down on bed her body facing away form the door. Her tiny frame looked like a child's, as she lay curled up in a ball looking out the window. Marvel knew she had a perfect view of the group packing for Vash and her departure.  
  
"What do you want?" Her voice was empty, soulless, and heartbreaking to listen to.   
  
"Well Vash and I will be leaving soon and I wanted to make sure you're ok. If you want him to stay I know I can..." A bitter voice interrupted.   
  
"No don't do me any favors. Just take him with you!" Meryl's voice cut Marvel deep in her heart. The woman was in so much pain that it seemed there was nothing that could be done for her.   
  
"I could have Millie take care of Knives for you if you need a break while were gone, and I'll even pick up some of the slack when we return." She was reaching out to the misery struck any way she could but her hand refused.  
  
"I'll be fine. Knives doesn't like to be bothered by others any way." Meryl gathered herself and climbed around till her body around and sat on the edge of the bed glaring at the persistent cat woman.   
  
"Meryl I don't trust him alone with you he's dangerous you know. I'm just trying to protect you."   
  
"You've done enough since I met you. I don't want you to protect me." Meryl's sour tone cased Marvel it let out a growl of frustration.   
  
"You know I didn't want any of this! I didn't expect that idiotic man to develop feelings for me! He thinks he's in love with me! Come on, he's insane!" Anger caused words to fly out a Marvel's mouth with out allowing her to think before she spoke. She clapped both hands over the infernal sound maker in shock. Her own words were strange to her.   
  
"If he says it he means it, Vash isn't like other men. He wares his heart on his sleeve. You won't even meet a man as kind as him."   
  
"I Meryl I'm sorry."   
  
"Don't apologize just leave!"   
  
Marvel turned to leave defeated by the hatred in Meryl's heart. "If that's what you want I will. But when I'm gone if any thing happens Joseph over at the bar knows how to get a hold of me. I don't trust Knives and while were gone he might cause problems. I don't care if you hate me enough to wish me dead I wont let him hurt you or anyone else in this town. You are my reasonability now." The door slammed behind Marvel with such much force it the wall rattled as it shook.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Did you tell Meryl good bye before we left?" Marvel sat atop her thomas while Vash chose to walk beside her holding the reigns of the other.   
  
"Of course, do you think I'm rude or some thing? Did you say good bye to Knives?" Marvel's lips to twitch a bit at Vash's unfunny joke as he cracked a big stupid grin at her.  
  
"Ha ha...very funny!"   
  
"How much further is this place any way? I'm sick of walking." Vash huffed a bit searching through a pouch in his saddlebag.   
  
"Well if had known you didn't get along with animals I might have arranged some other type of transportation. And didn't you walk everywhere any way? You should be use to this by now."   
  
"It's not all animal just those thomas. They hate me! And just because I walked everywhere doesn't mean I like it...Ah, found them!" Vash pulled a crushed box form the pocket.   
  
"What are you doing anyway?" He looked up at her with two puffy cheeks filled with donut and white powder coved gloves. "You and those donuts. If you don't stop eating them like that you're gong to turn into one you know."   
  
Swallowing the mass amount of pastry in his mouth Vash responded. "Well there good. Do you think if I turned in to a donut I could eat my self?"   
  
"The way you mind works frightens me. Look there it is up ahead. And it only took us one days travel." Marvel smiled, she was finally home.   
  
The house was nestled between two large cliffs that towered above it. It wasn't really a house more of a mansion large in size and beautifully built with care. It looked like a castle among the large jagged rocks that protected it from the elements. This was not the residence of ordinary people but of the wealthy. Vash couldn't believe his eyes it was like a mirage, a trick of the cruel desert.   
  
  
  
"Home sweat home. How I missed you." Marvel road a bit faster leaving Vash in the distance.   
  
"That looks more like a fort!" He yelled form behind her running to catch up. "Hey Marvel would ya wait up!?"   
  
The large entry doors towered above Marvel as she stood waiting for Vash. He walked up beside her breathing heavy while catching his breath.   
  
"You know it's not like the place was going anywhere!"   
  
"Sorry, I just really wanted to be here again." Her fingers traced the wood working design on the doors; she lit up with a smile. "I just wanted to be home." Placing both hands in the center of the doors she pushed. They opened up in one smooth motion allowing Vash to see that grand hall of the house.   
  
"This place is amazing." He looked around in awe stepping into the beautiful structure. His boots hit the smooth surface of marble causing him to slide a bit, but Marvel grabbed his arm to steady him. Looking down at the smaller woman he notice the look on her face. For once she looked truly happy.   
  
"Marvel you're back!" A young woman with blue eyes and short blond hair come towards them at full speed. He dress swung around her like a wind sock in a typhoon.   
  
"Emily be careful!" Marvel's warning was to late the girl slid as she tried to make an abrupt stop and crashed in to the pair at the door causing them to become a heap of people.  
  
Emily sat up on the top of the pile and laughed a bit. " Sorry guess I should watch where I'm going."   
  
"Yeah and if you don't get off me I'm gonna hurt you." Marvel complained from the middle of the group.   
  
"At least you're not on the bottom!" Vash rubbed the top of his head. "Come on guys get off. I think you broke something and you weigh a ton!" The two women were on their feet quickly snarling down at the man still lying crushed on the ground. He flipped over quick noticing their less than amused expressions. "Guess I said the wrong thing huh."   
  
"You'd better bereave it." The two barked out in unison.   
  
Marvel felt a small tug on her hand from beside her. A small blond child with the same eyes as Emily looked up at her. "Marvel will you pick me up?"   
  
With a warm look in her eyes she scooped up the small adolescent in her arms hugging her close. "It's nice to see you too Anna." Looking over Anna's shoulder she notice Emily's face as she stood ogling poorVash. All he could do was let out an uncomfortable laugh.   
  
"Marvel aren't you going to introduce me to you friend?" The girl floated on air next to the tall blond man.  
  
"His name is Vash and he is much to old for you. You should be looking at boys not grown men."   
  
"He looks just about the rig age to me!" Vash yelped as Emily latched on around his waist. "I love older men!" Vash tied pry her off with his hands but got nowhere she only squeezed harder. Turning green he wished he hadn't ate so many donuts before hand.   
  
"Emily let go that guy is over a hundred years old! That is even too old for you. Besides he's an dangerous gun man!" The girl let go but huffed crossing her arms.   
  
Vash couldn't remember divulging his true age to Marvel and wondered how much she knew and wasn't telling. He stepped closer to her looking in her eyes suspiciously. "How did you know about my age?"  
  
"Calm down Mr. Paranoid. The priest told me. He said there was a lot I needed to know about you. Lucky for you that's all he told me. I'm sure he has plenty of humiliating stories about you."  
  
"Hey, he does not...Ok so maybe he does but..."   
  
"Vash I'm just kidding lighten up." Carrying Anna in her arms Marvel walked away for the confused man behind her.  
  
  
  
"Me lighten up? You the one who's always so serious! Hey would you wait up you're leaving me again!"  
  
Turning she gave him a coy smile. "Guess you'll just have to catch up."   
  
"Come on Marvel stop flirting with your boyfriend! You're going to make me puke!" Emily stuck out her tongue in disgust.   
  
Marvel's cheeks became inflamed. "He's not my boyfriend!"   
  
"Yeah right why don't you just go and make out with him!"   
  
"Excuse me Vash could you hold Anna for a second while I pummel a small teenage girl." Marvel handed the small girl off to Vash then began to roll up her sleeves.   
  
"You're gonna have to catch me first!" The young woman took off flinging her arms around wildly above her.   
  
As the two ran around the house uncontrollably Vash looked at the little angel in his arms and smiled down at her. "Are they always like this?"  
  
"Don't worry they're only playing. No one ever gets hurt, but a lot of stuff beaks." She smiled back at him. " Would you like to play with me in my room? I have lots of toys."   
  
"Lead the way."   
  
^**^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
  
  
So I actually started my other Trigun story! I like it so far but in a Week I'll read it and think it's crap. I did that to my poor Bebop story that I can't get right; I'll probably just trash it. On the other hand I have an InuYasha story that might just turn out to be some thing good. Stay tuned for more story updates.  
  
Don't miss up coming chapter whit more action! More Knives and his evil plot! And more Vash eating donuts!   
  
Keep up that beautiful love! 


	14. Chapter 14: What Cannot Be Abandon

Hello Fan Fiction readers I have returned. Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out, but I had the flu for three week and all I did was work and sleep. Now that I have gotten rid of the death I can hopefully return to my regular positing schedule. I was however disappointed with the lack of responses I got with my last chapter. After so many with chapter 12 I was sad to get so few with chapter 13. I hope you readers can show me the love once more and let me know that this story is important to you.  
  
Thank You!   
  
Ujiji ^ I'll keep writing I promise.   
  
Amanda^ The paring are strange. A lot of people dislike them altogether but I enjoy the situations they create.   
  
Faery Goddyss ^Just for you this chapter's chalk full of Knives moments.   
  
Arika*^ You've definitely won the award for most crazy and interesting post. I laughed so hard I couldn't breath! I enjoyed you review it really made my day.   
  
Lunatic Jedi ^ More Knives and evil plots coming right up.   
  
Only five! Come on guys I know you can do better than that!   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun, no matter how many times I've wished on a star.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kaleidoscope  
  
Chapter 14: What Cannot Be Abandon   
  
The lights of the hallway slowly filled the dark corners of the room were the man with short messy platinum blond hired sat against his headboard. Meryl peeked around the corner as she pushed the door open slowly and silently. Knives sat alone staring out the window as he did on so many days watching the scum of this planet converse and socialize below him. A waste of space and resources, like termites infesting a beautiful old home.   
  
Stepping farter in to the room Meryl let out a small gasp. In the room coved by a thick darkens Knives sat bathed in warm sunlight that pushed through the window. It glazed over his skin trying to touch every part of his perfect flesh. A creature too heavenly for this dried up ball of dust called Gunsmoke. Meryl expected wings to sprout on the chiseled features of his tone back. She could see them in her mind extending from a place right between his shoulder blades. Wondering how many times she had thought Knives looked more like an angel than the demon he had become Meryl stood beryl in the door entranced by thought.  
  
"Meryl did you hear me?" The sound Knives rough voice socked her back into the present.   
  
"Oh...Sorry Knives. I guess I spaced out for a moment. What did you say again?"   
  
A satisfied smiled appeared on the all knowing mans lips. Meryl's thoughts had rolled into his minding filling it full of her thoughts Knives knew the thoughts behind the look in her eyes when his masculine body lay before her in all it's perfection. Feelings that only rested in the very back of her mind, even thoughts she might not herself be aware of, he knew. With the right bait they could be brought to the surface of the sea of her storm filled mind.   
  
"I only asked had my brother and that trash he's shake up with leave?" Closing the door slowly behind her Meryl took her time before answering the question before her. Flashes of images filled Knives mind. Vash, thomas's ready for travel, packed bags, things that must have been visible from Meryl's second story room window as Vash and Marvel disappeared into the distance.  
  
Clinching her small fists Meryl faced away form the calm man lying behind her in his bed. "He left about an hour ago. Not like I even noticed or anything." Small sniffs sounded for her nose. "We'll all be better off with the peace and..."   
  
Her knees could no longer hold the weight of her tiny grief filled body. Hurt burned inside her like fire fueled by the life giving oxygen she breathed into her lungs. Meryl heart was filled only with bitter heartache and the hatred for a woman who roamed the land as a freak of nature. She thought she had pushed all the thoughts of her do-gooder out law form her mind. It seemed as if something was putting them back filling her head with memories of Vash's smile and his ridiculous gesture for love and peace. Her body crumpled up and thrown to the ground she wept letting out small sounds of agony.   
  
Pulling him self around till he sat on the edge of the bed Knives let his bear feel set flush with the ground. A strong hand reached up grasping the headboard as the other braced it's self on the bed. A loud groan filled the room as Knives tried to raise himself from the bed.   
  
The sound caused Meryl to turn; her eyes fell on the fallen angel behind her. His form stood hunched, his face filled with pain as his arms shook under his weight.   
  
"Knives you can't stand yet! Your injuries are too..."   
  
"SILENCE!" Anger snarled form the anger bulldog of a man. Despite his explosion Marvel rose to her feet and walked across the room. She placed her hands firmly on Knives chest then looked into his eyes that seemed to fill with tranquility.   
  
It was a new feeling for Knives, a wave soothing clam washed over his entire body. Every muscle in his body let go of the tension they held and for a moment the pain faded away as he gazed in to the smoky gray of Meryl's eyes. He stood before her, fully up right, not able to look away.  
  
"You really shouldn't stand you know. You'll only hurt yourself more." Her voice was meek under to stare of the celestial being the loomed over her short stature.   
  
"I'm fine, but I need you to bring me some clothing that I can ware." A shy blush crept over Meryl's face as she noticed that Knives was clothed only in lose gray sweatpants that hung loosely over hips showing off his tone physic that lay below the normal waist line. The hands on Knives chest fell to Meryl's sides.   
  
"That's no problem at all. I'll just borrow some thing from Wolfwood." Meryl gave him a polite smile. Her eyes still red and puffy with tears she wiped them with her hands.  
  
"Good, there's something we need to pick up. Some thing very important I left behind"   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*  
  
"Dad left early this morning on business, so you wont be able to speak with him till he gets back in a couple days Marvel." Emily sweetly at Marvel while the two stood with Vash and the young child Anna in a long corridor filled with large oak doors.   
  
"That's fine, I think I need some rest any ways. So a day or so of nothing but resting could really do me good." Marvel's hands came up to rub away the stress from her eyes with the bottom of her palms. "I've had nothing but trouble since I met Vash and if I don't get to relax for a bit I think my heads gonna explode!"   
  
"Hey, it's not like I've caused that much trouble! Ask anyone I know the time you've spent with mw has been some of my better days. I seem to have some really bad luck." Vash gave out a small uncomfortable laugh.   
  
"Right, It's been peace and quiet the whole time you've bee near me. Anyways, I think it's about time to turn in don't you girls?" Patting the young child next to her on the Head Marvel yawned. She stretched her arms high above her them repeated the action stretching them behind her back   
  
"Al right I show Vash to his room. He can have the next to mine." Fluttering her long eyelashes flirtatiously Emily filled the space between Vash and herself giving him a tooth filled smile.   
  
"Emily come off it! Vash is too old and too much trouble for you to handle! You're a seventeen-year-old girl for Christ sakes! Go after boy you own age! Vash is off limits, ok!" Marvel huffed and puffed blowing Emily's love fantasy of Vash down.   
  
"Errr, just because you like the guy don't mean you have to be a jerk about it! Why don't I just show him to your room so he cam sleep with you tonight!" The catfight began, the two women facing off as an imaginary electrical currant ran between the angry pairs eyes.   
  
"Hey, don't you two think it's getting late?" Bash tried to put an end to the bickering between the infuriated pair.   
  
^*^*^^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Knives it's getting late what are you searching for in the sand?" Meryl shrived as she stood behind the frantic Knives. Nightfall cooled the desert air turning sweltering day into frigid night. Knives dug through the grains of sand looking for something. Dressed in blue trousers and a button down white shirt he probed the sand on his hands and knees at good speed. "Knives' if we don't get back soon I'm sure Millie and Wolfwood are going to notice were gone."   
  
"Be patient! It's here I know it is, I can feel it. I just have to find it." Not even turning to look at her he continued digging.   
  
From the corner of her eye Meryl caught notice of something in the sand. It was a piece of red fabric barley stuck out of the dry earth. "What's that?" Curiosity made her walk over to the small piece of scarlet and pull it from the sand. A gasp escaped her lips causing Knives to stop what and focus on the petite raven-haired woman behind him.  
  
"What have you found over there?" She said noting to him in response. Collapsing to her knees Meryl slumped over clinging to a crimpled mess of red fabric. The familiar feeling lose came over her and tears welled up in her eyes. " Leave that in the sand where you found it. That's where that awful coat belongs, just where he left it."   
  
"I…I can't just leave it here" She embraced the trench coat tighter in her arms.   
  
"Very well. I've found what I came here for. We can return to that human infested town."  
  
"What is it Knives? What was so important that you would drag me out into the desert to find?"  
  
"This" Knives Swung around pointing a large black handgun in Meryl's direction. Shutting her eyes the woman's body became stiff while she waited for what was to happen next. "Come on. I don't want to be out here all night." When her eyes opened all she saw was a shadowy figure walking away in the dim light of dusk.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
Morning had come to soon Marvel. The warm inviting comfort of sleep had taken her quickly the evening before and she had no want to wake from the luxury of a dreamless sleep. When she dreamed the nightmares began. No matter how much time elapsed her past was never neglected deep down in her subconscious. Emily had taken it upon her self to wake Marvel at daybreak.   
  
"Marvel gets up! You promised me you'd teach me how to fire a gun when I was old enough and I'm seventeen now! That had to be old enough! Come on get your lazy butt up!" Emily pulled the coves of the half asleep occupant of the bed.   
  
"Can't this wait till I don't know about noon?" The pillow she had coved her own face with to hide herself from daylight muffled the fogy voice of dazed Marvel.   
  
The ruckus in the room beside him awoke Vash from a peaceful slumber. Scratching his head he drug himself out of bed and in to Marvel's room. "What is going on in here?' he let out a yawn   
  
"Marvel's wasting the day away sleeping as usual, she'd sleep all day if it was possible." The teenage girl left out a huff of frustration the she noticed something sitting on the glossy dark wood coffee table on the other side of Marvel's lavish bedroom. It was the old gun the woman always carried with her. Worn and old it greatly needed repair but that particular weapon was not to be handled by anyone else. This did not Stop Emily form lifting it from it's resting place in a timeworn leather holster. "What's so special about this gun of your any ways?"  
  
"Emily you no better than to touch that! Put that gun down right now! NO one touches that gun but me, no exceptions!" In an instant the state of drowsiness ended with a naïve touch an innocent child to the cold steel handgun. Alert to the situation the feisty gun owner sat alert in her bed.   
  
Placing it back on the table the pre-adult hung her head ashamed of herself. She remembed the significant behind that piece of metal, it was careless of her to mess with other people things. "I'm so sorry Marvel, I wasn't thinking. I leave you now to get more sleep if you like. The cooks are making breakfast if you'd like to join Ann and I"   
  
Vash watched Emily leave guilt shadowing the soft features of her face then studied Marvel sitting upright in her bed covered in silky royal blue sheets with a forest green canopy curtains that wrapped around the entire wooden piece of art.   
  
"That gun of yours it the same one that you used 80 years ago isn't it?"   
  
"Yes it is. I guess I just couldn't leave it behind. I didn't even remember taking it with me but when I woke up alone out in the sand it was right next to me, that gun was all I had. And no matter haw many time I clean it's old outsides it will always be coved in the blood of those it has killed." She fluffed back down in to the comfort of her resting place. Vash took a seat the edge of the bed facing away fro her.   
  
"I know how you feel. That silver weapon I carry I tried to leave it behind in buried in the sand. I tired to forget all the times I had to raise it and shoot wounding others, even killing. But when we arrived in that town you live in I knew I couldn't just leave it behind. I felt naked with out it, like the gun was a part of me. So I left town on night and when I returned the next day I had that heavy silver handgun in my holster."   
  
"Those guns helped shape the paths our lives took. No matter how many times we walk away form them one day they will end up in our hands one again. W can't fee our selves from them it is impossible."   
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've thrown myself in to another story, not like I've even posed any of my others, and its Ranma ½. I love Ryoga so I had to write a story with him in it. So now I have four stories I've stated bun not posed. Will I even get them up is the question? The second is will I ever finish this one.   
  
More loves, loss, danger and Knives to come.   
  
I'm still feeling a little sick so it's time for me to take a nap! I love ya all!   
  
Nova   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Review!!!!!!! 


	15. Chapter 15: Kinds of Love

Greetings and salutations Fan fiction readers, I have come here today to bring you another chapter Kaleidoscope. I am happy to say that I am all better now. Thank you for your wishes of good health! You guys my have not found this so funny but I of course think the awful grammar and spelling in my last chapter was hilarious. See it was the night before (AKA morning) I posted that I wrote that chapter. I was really tired form being sick and not getting much rest and to make matter worse I was drugged up on sinus medication. I was lucky I could spell my own name, but so help me God I was going to get that chapter written if it killed me! So I got it done and didn't even look at it before I posted it. So I read it today and cracked up! The moral of the story is stay away from sinus medication, it not only makes you drowsy it makes you go loopy it you do stay awake. Ask any one who knows me. I did how ever check this chapter to the best of my ability to catch mistakes, but I'm sure there still are some.   
  
I'm so happy that I got eight renews! You guys are wonderful!   
  
Thank you!!!!  
  
KelliKatt~* The Knives/Meryl moments are part strategic plan and part crap that I'm just making up as the story goes on. I knew from the beginning what all the character relationships would be and how they would interact with each other. As I get new Ideas I find a place to put tem that fits into my original game plan. Heck I know how the story ends right now, but I can't tell you it's a well-gardened secret.   
  
Faery Goddyss ~* I can't wait for you to read My Ranma ½ story, if it ever gets posted. Looking back this story would probably not even have been posted if I hadn't had so many chapters already typed when I posted the first one. Now I have four other stories with no more than two post able chapters each. What have I gotten myself into?  
  
Arika~* Your review made me laugh so hard that...well actually I started to cough from the laughter, and then that caused me to choke because I couldn't breath through my nose. I think I might have passed out at some point from the lack of oxygen, but it was all worth it! I think I rally like the use of the phrase "honey bun". I right have to put it in to on of my stories at random. So look for the up coming chapter to some story I might write or have already started called honey bun!  
  
P.S Shoes can be a very dangerous weapon.  
  
Mimic12355~* I plan on keep it up! If my computer doesn't die! It tried once last week.   
  
Ujiji~* Yeah Knives has really stared to grow on me. I never even liked him till I really got in to this story. The emotions that I need to create for Meryl at first were ones of physical attraction to Vash's twin. I had to dig deep at the beginning but some other stories I've stumbled upon helped me see the sexier side of human loathing man. And If Emily annoys you and Anna seems cute I have done my job right. Emily is you typical spoiled brat who doesn't get enough attention from her busy parents so she seeks out any attention she can get by acting immature. There is actually a smart young woman who loves people underneath it all with giant sized heart.   
  
Morlana~* With all those stupid M's and L's who wouldn't get confused? Note to self no character may have a name similar in spell in future stories, end note.   
  
WW~* you love The Knives/ Meryl moment this chapter will knock your socks off!   
  
Vain songbird of depth~* Yeah I apologize aging for the sinus medication induced haze that caused my grammar and spelling to actually get worse. I didn't even think that was possible as bad as it already is!   
  
  
  
Than you to all eight of you that brighten my day today!   
  
*******I really love this chapter! I even read through it when I was finished and got all emotional in parts like I had never seen it before. So I hope you enjoy it!   
  
++Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun! But if I did I'd share it with all of you!++   
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^  
  
Kaleidoscope   
  
Chapter 15: Kinds of Love  
  
  
  
Vash walked alone along the long corridors of the up stairs. After the mornings episode with Marvel's gun she took off and he hadn't see her since. He was worried about her sudden disappearance of course but his stomach had other thoughts.   
  
  
  
"Where is the kitchen in this place? I've been walking forever I and I can't even get down stairs! What I would give for a map right now."   
  
"What would you give?" From what seemed like out of nowhere a small blond teenage girl popped out from behind him.   
  
"Don't sneak up on a guy like that!" The full-grown man stood with his back pressed against a wall her had leapt over to in fear. Heart beating at full speed the panicked look on his face turned in to an all out scrawl.   
  
"Soooorry, I didn't mean to scar you. What are you anyway man or mouse?" Emily grinned up at the now calm man standing before her.   
  
"That depends if I say mouse can I get a peace of cheese or something? I'm starving!" His mid-section let out a large rumbling growl. "See what I mean? If I don't eat soon I think I'm going to die!"   
  
"Well I was just on my way to get some breakfast. Would you like to join me?"   
  
"Sure, lead the way." With breakneck speed the young woman took Vash by the hand and drug down the hallway like a rag doll.  
  
^*^**^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Good morning Meryl." Rubbing her eyes the fuzzy picture she looked upon started to focus as her eyes adjusted to being awake. Meryl let out a small gasp as she saw Knives standing next to the bed she lay in. He must have just stepped out of the shower, his skin still coved in a light dusting of water. It dripped down his well-muscled chest and was caught by the blue pants the hung snugly around his waist just below his navel. Rubbing a towel over his short messy styled hair he smiled at her in only away he was capable of, beautiful but dangerous.   
  
"Knives how are you feeling?" She sat up running her fingers through her own hair disheveled from sleep pondering how she had gotten from the chair she had fallen asleep in to the bed.   
  
"Never better." The tone of his voice sent a nervous chill up her spine. If he was fully healed he was capable of all those thing he had done before. Knives could once again become the monster he had been in the past, the destroyer of human kind. He could kill her in the blink of an eye, sucking the life right out of her insufficient being.  
  
"Do you fear me Meryl? Do I scare you?" He laughed at her crowdedness. He loved the power he had over this woman. She was a fly caught in his web waiting to be devoured by him. The feelings she gave him were intoxicating; he was drunk with on her emotions. Dropping the towel in his hand Knives approached her.  
  
A shiver went through Meryl's whole body. Her did scare her, he terrified her, but there was something else about him. Knives had become like forbidden fruit. He looked so delectable on the outside, so ripe, she found herself wanting a taste. Even if she were to be dammed Meryl knew just one taste would be full a flavors she couldn't image.   
  
An overflow of Meryl's emotions flooded Knives mind. He felt every one of them like they were his own as he tapped into the thoughts in her head. New feeling washed over him and for once her was confused by his own emotions. Ever since he had awoke weakened and in pain Meryl had been by his side. No matter how bad-tempered and nasty he had been to her she took it in stride and showed even know she was frightened she wouldn't give up on him. For once someone cared about him enough to look past their own fear and be true to him. She had been such a strong woman until she finally broke under the pressure of her own heart.   
  
"If I admit it, if I tell you I'm scared you really will have won. But I don't know if I can fight you any more Knives. I just don't have the will to battle. I think its just time for me to give up." The pail skin under her eyes become moist. "It's over I don't want to fight you. So be happy, you've won." She was ready to be consumed by this predator to the human kind.   
  
Pain he could feel it too as she radiated it. All those other feeling from before were gone and replaced by Meryl's hurt. Knives stood right there looking down at this woman and he realized something. The pain he felt was not hers but his own. Her pain caused him to feel the same and all he wanted to do was make it stop. Reaching down he wiped the tears away from her eyes with both his hand. Knives crouched down so he was at her level.  
  
Stunted Meryl stared wide-eyed in to his face. He looked almost gentle cupping her face with his hands. Knives fingers lightly touching her skin was like something out of a dream. It was not because he was Vash's brother or that he resembled him, it was because he was Knives. That hard-hearted man made her feel, in a time when her own heart was cold. Even know he scared her she could see something else in his eyes.   
  
All Knives wanted to do was stop her pain. The agony in her heart caused by his good for nothing brother. Vash didn't deserve such love and devotion from a woman like Meryl. He noticed her soft looking lips, he wanted nothing more then to touch them with his own just this once. So he did, leaning in he pulled her face to his and as soon as their lips met he knew one taste would never be enough. He released her and looked in to her eyes.   
  
"Knives what are you doing?" Meryl was more than confused, how could such a cold man touch her like this. What was casing the armor that protected him to fall in a pile at his feet?   
  
"Meryl my brother and that filth will pay dearly for how they made you feel. I promise that." Falling to his knees he wrapped his arms around her small frame and placed his head in her lap. "As long as you stay by my side like you have been you can grow strong again. Just stay with me and take care of me when I need you." He only wished Rem would have played him this kind of attention as a child. If so things might have turned out different. If only he hadn't felt so negated and hated by those people, so unloved.  
  
At first Meryl went rigid under his touch, but she gave into the warm felling of his body and wrapped her own arms around the man in her lap. "I promise I'll stay by your side if you want me there." Kissing the top of his head she buried her face in his hair.   
  
"Well show them that you're a force to be reckoned with. No one messes with what is mine and gets away with it. Not even my own brother and his demon"   
  
A loud knock at the door sent Meryl into a panic. She couldn't have Millie or Wolfwood see them like this. If they found out Knives had become better she knew Vash would be notified immediately even if Nicholas had to run all the way to the Taylor Family estate and tell him personally. She had to protect him.   
  
"Knives you have to get in bed! We can't let them know your better. If they find out I don't know what I can do." She ushered the man back into the bed.   
  
"Meryl are you in there? It's me Millie, I thought you might want some breakfast so I brought some up." The patient woman stood at the door waiting for her friend to open it.   
  
"Just a second Millie I'm coming." Taking one last look at Knives to make sure he looked convincing Meryl went to open to door.   
  
Knives lay motionless thinking to himself about what occurred. This was not really part of his plan. He had not though that Meryl would grow on him like she did. Nonetheless he knew the sight of her in his arms would terrify his brother. Vash may not love her as a lover but he did care about Meryl deeply. And turning the beautiful woman against him would break his heart.  
  
*You should have taken her when you had the chance. Now she's mine Vash and I will make this place Eden for the just two of us. I don't need your company any more. Together we will we will start over rebuilding a stronger Gung-Ho guns and ripping the rest of the human race to pieces. *  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Sit down Vash I'll get you something to eat." Vash knew that this was not the family's usual dining room. It was a smaller more intimate dinning area.  
  
"Great this is all I need. A romantic breakfast with Emily, still it is better to be nice to the girl and let her down gently." The young lady reappeared in the archway with a large silver try filled with donuts.   
  
"Marvel had the cook make theses before she left. She told me to make sure you got them for breakfast" The look on his face was classic Vash. His eyes lit up bright filled with stats and the biggest smile possible filled his entire face as she set the tray down on the table. "She went out to have some time to herself to think. She does that every once in a while." Before she could even say another word he was feasting upon as many round pastries as he could cram down his throat. "Well good thing I didn't want any!"   
  
"Sorry would you like one?' He waved a shiny glazed on in front of her face.  
  
"No that's ok, I just think I lost my appetite." She even said that with a happy attitude.   
  
"Your loss, these are great!" He looked like he was in utter bliss as he stuffed his face.  
  
"Now that you've filled you stomach let's talk."   
  
"But I'm not done!" He didn't really want to sit have a conversation with Emily without Marvel around.  
  
"Come on it'll be fun! So why don't you tell me about you and Marvel's relationship? Are you two an item? Have you been intimate?" The blossoming girl's brash statement caused Vash to choke on the donut he had swallowed whole. Coughing it up he looked at the youth strangely.  
  
"Don't you think that's a little personal!?" His entire face broke out into a scarlet blush.   
  
"Oh, so you have! She must really like you then. She's really picky about men you know. And that temper of Marvel's is a big turn off for guys." Emily went a mile a minute. It seemed she didn't even stop to take a breath.   
  
Vash phased most of it out pretending to listen, till one sentence that gushed out of her mouth struck a cord.   
  
"And I like you a whole lot better than that Legato guy."   
  
"Wait stop right there and slow down would ya. Take a breath between sentences. Lets talks about Legato why don't we." While he didn't know if Marvel past relationship with the psychotic man who forced him to brake his morals, he needed to know how the good-hearted woman got caught up with that man.  
  
"Well I only met the guy once and boy did he creep me out! It was about a year ago, one of the last times she ever saw him. I had gone to town with Marvel to stay with her for a few days." Emily remembered the sites and sounds of the small city. Her expression was a sad kind of happy. "I love to go to town and see all the people. I get lonely here."  
  
"So Marvel takes you into town so you can interact with the people there." Vash smiled even though Marvel played the tough girls she had a heart of gold.  
  
" I love people and she knows if I stay cooped up here I'll go crazy."   
  
^*^*^*^* Flash Back*^*^*^*  
  
"Hey Marvel wait up!" The top of a small blond head could be barley seen above two large brown paper grocery bags. " I can't see you know!"  
  
"I told you I'd carry one, but you had to be the super girl and do all by yourself." Marvel laughed a bit at the small girls struggles  
  
Suddenly Emily came to a halt when she crashed in to the solid body of Marvel in front of her. The young woman feel back trying to land in a way so she wouldn't be coved in the days shopping. "What'd you stop for!?" Then she saw him, the man stood with his body not even inches from Marvel's looking down at her, his oddly colored blue hair covering most of his face.   
  
"Legato what are you doing here?" Marvel's voice was harsh. It appeared she wasn't thrilled by his arrival.   
  
"I've just come to see the most stunning creature on gun smoke." With more grace than humanly possible he encircled her waist and capture Marvel's lips.   
  
Emily couldn't even conjure up words as she watched her friend turn to jelly while the man pulled her deeper into their heated kiss. Marvel had this thing against men. How could she just let one come up and do this in public? What about her image as the slayer of men, hater of those full of testosterone, with a kiss like that, that image would be shot all to hell.   
  
*This must be Legato. * She hadn't herd very much about the man from Marvel herself except he had been coming and going in her life for the last five years. One thing the sixteen-year-old did notice about him is he was gorgeous.   
  
The two broke apart. Legato licked his lips. "You taste sweeter tan the last time."   
  
"So like always you show up unannounced and expect me to let you share my bed with you tonight, don't you?" The wild brunet stood back and crossed her arm.   
  
"Only if that is what of me." He smiled then glanced behind her at the girl who still sat on the ground shocked.  
  
Emily clasped her hands over her mouth. The eerie golden color of the man's eyes caught the teen off guard. She used her hands to holds in the gasp that Marvel's sensitive ears could pick up in a heartbeat. If at all possible the small blond just wanted to fade into the background.   
  
"Marvel why don't you introduce me to the young lady laying behind you" A slender finger pointed to Emily coved in their just bought produce.   
  
Marvel didn't even turn around to look at her. "Emily go back to your room in the inn and stay there till I come get you. I need to talk to my friend alone." The voice that spoke to didn't even sound like Marvel's. It only had a chilling resemblance to hers.   
  
"But what about your food? It's all over the ground and..."  
  
"Did you here me?! I said go!" Marvel violently swung around to face the girl. Her emerald eyes became like two cats eye marbles, the dark pupils narrowed to vertical slits. With a growl she bared her fangs at the terrified young woman. Then all of a sudden she stopped. "Please Emily, I promise I wont be long. Trust me?"   
  
Marvel offered her a hand to help the young woman off the ground and she took it. If there was one person who knew Marvel inside and out it was the good-temped blue-eyed girl who always had a smile on her face and she knew that beast was not Marvel.  
  
"I trust you with all my heart it's that creep over there that I don't trust as far as I can throw him!"   
  
^*^*^*^*End flash back *^*^*^*^*^  
  
"No matter how angry Marvel gets she's always in control of the wildcat inside. When she lost it I knew something was wrong. That man was a tick sucking the humanity right out of her and she couldn't even see it. The look in her eyes when she realized what had happened was one I had never see before. She looked afraid, Marvel the Demon was afraid and of herself."   
  
^*^*^*^Flash Back^*^*^*^  
  
Emily sat alone in the room across the hall from Marvel's. In her boredom she had flopped around in every position possible on her bed, taken a long bath, and even started a jigsaw puzzle.   
  
"My God where could she be? It's been hours!" The girl laid her across the bed, her limbs speared out in every direction. "This sucks, I have to go find her. I mean she couldn't have left town so it should be easy to find her, right?"   
  
Willing to face Marvel's wrath for leaving when she was told to stay here Emily put on a brave face and marched out of her room, down the stairs, and out of the inn. She walked the streets looking for some form of intelligent life but found little, until she passed by the town saloon.   
  
  
  
"I should have known. Where else would she be this late at night?" Placing her hands on her hips like she was going to fly into action the cheery teen took a step toward the ale room. But was halted when she was grabbed from behind.  
  
"Well look what I found boys. Aren't you glad we decided to stop in this town." A male voice slither out of the mouth of Emily's captor as she struggled in his arms.   
  
"She a good one boss"   
  
"Yeah I think we should take her with us."   
  
The voices seemed to come from everywhere and in her panic the small woman couldn't even tell how many men surrounded her. The warm sweaty hand that coved her mouth tasted of salt and gin. In a last ditch effort to cry for help Emily bit down on the man's hand when he let go in pain she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow.   
  
"You dirty little bitch you pay for that!' A hard fist came in contact with the side of face and her mouth began to fill with the metallic taste of blood  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sorry I felt the need to talk to you all so much to night but the way this chapter turned out has put me in a really good mood.  
  
Here is some food for thought. I've been helping my mother set up a garage sale she is having this weekend. By helping I mean going through boxes and saying "So that's where I put that!" I think I ended up with more on my family member discarded item then I got rid of myself. I do now own an original copy of Michael Jackson's Thriller on vinyl, Pokemon Monopoly, Monsters Inc Life, a Dragon Ball Z duffle bad and an action figure of Trunks. So all that space I cleared is now full of other people's junk. I also found my brothers Harry Potter costume from the last year he want trick or treating. So I threw on the robe (that had a tiny hood, or my head is huge!) And the glasses that didn't fit and became Harry Potter. Can you imagine a nineteen year old girl running around in a sort black robe and small glasses yelling "I'm Harry Potter, I'm Harry Potter" In a bad British accent. Fighting isn't it!   
  
Until next time! See ya,  
  
Nova   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Review! 


	16. Chapter 16:The Greater Danger

Hey readers of fan fiction! I'm going to try to make this authors note short because I'm really tied tonight. I do have a big gripe about the wonderful Trigun Manga that was suppose to come out Wednesday. I check every Anime source I had to make sure it was coming out this week and I was so excited. I planed to go to the bookstore right after work and pick it up. I had to have it the first day it was out. So I call and they don't have it! They have no clue when it's coming in because Dark Horse did not specify the release date, the only thing the computer said was October. I curse you Dark Horse Comics for giving a girl such high hope of seeing her favorite outlaw in Manga form then taking it away! I hope you like this chapter. I wrote my grief from being deprived of the Trigun Manga.   
  
  
  
Thank you!!!  
  
Bulma the goddess *** Why thank you very much and I hope I have time to R/R your story soon.   
  
Arika* *** My silly friend I hope you FFN to work for you so you could get your second chapter up. I plan to read it soon, may be even in the next few days. And thank you sooo much for the picture of Knives, he was pleasing to the eyes as always.   
  
KelliKatt *** I have many ways I wished Trigun had continued. Some day Maybe I can get tem all in story form. But with how bad I am about getting chapters written on time I'll be lucky to get this story finished. One thing at a time I guess.   
  
Kagome-angel2000 *** Well he's the next chapter just for you!   
  
Ujiji *** Yeah so maybe that Harry Potter thing was a little crazy. I don't think I'll be telling that one to any of my friends any time soon. I don't even read the books and that's what should really scare you.   
  
Faery Goddyss *** I knew you'd love that chapter. After I wrote it I thought, "Faery Goddyss is really going to get a kick out of this one!" And oh how fun the face rubbing will be!   
  
WW *** Marvel and Legato being a striking pair isn't even half of it. Those two were the bringers of death and destruction as they lusted for one another. I've been thinking about writhing a prequel about their relationship, but it might not fit in to the PG13 category. Cover your kids because a story about those two is not one about cookies and fluffy bunnies.   
  
Abby-chantheblackcat *** I'm extremely sorry about the awful spelling and grammar. No matter how many times I check my chapters I always seem to miss so much. I almost wish I had some on standing behind telling me when I make a mistake. This story should come with the disclaimer: Warning: Author is the English teacher worst nightmare!  
  
^*^*^*A special note form one of my favorite reviewers!  
  
Hey guess what? This is Arika* here, to tell you that I am writing a Trigun fic, and it's called "Angel of Light" and it's under the penname Arika*.D~I implore you to come and read and review it. Um it's my first fanfic. So I might make some mistakes.....but I will learn.  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Ps:I so....love you nova!!!!!!!   
  
*^Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun or any of it characters because if I did the freaking Manga would come out on time! What are these people trying to do to me! I mean come on!   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kaleidoscope   
  
Chapter 16: The Greater Danger   
  
Marvel sat in the town saloon, Legato seated next to her at a small round table in the middle of place. He calmly ate his burger as Marvel sat quiet. She didn't know what to say to him, she knew the time the two had together was slipping away at a fast rate. Soon he would leave and never return. It may not be this time or the next but it would happen soon.   
  
A sound caught Marvel's attention. Two brown triangle ears pushed up through her hair to investigate the sound further. She put her glass back on the counter and looked down concentrating on the sounds her sensitive feline ears had picked up. There were more muffled screams and some scuffling. But that voice it sounded like...  
  
"Emily." With realization Marvel turned her face up her expression panicked.   
  
"The girl she's in trouble isn't she?" Legato didn't even look up from his sandwich.  
  
"Damit Emily! I told you to stay put!" Marvel was out of the bar in a snap running in the direction of the helpless girl.  
  
"Well little girl what are you going to do now? What other tricks do you have up you sleeves?" Tears ran down Emily's face as one of the man held her body close to his. His chest pressed against her back.   
  
"Hey why don't you men pick on some one tour own size?" A shadow-coved woman stepped toward them.   
  
"You don't look much of our size ether, but if you willing to play let's play." Marvel could smell Emily's salty tears and the small amount blood the fearful girl had lost. Anger caused her blood boil inside her blue veins.   
  
"Now Marvel don't you think these men should learn a lesson?" A man stepped out of the shadows behind her. It was still hard to see the two but the men had no fear, the outlines of the pair's bodies didn't look threatening.   
  
"Legato? You fallowed me?" Marvel felt him wrap his arms around her from behind. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.   
  
"You expected me to stay behind and miss all the fun?" He hugged her closer. The feline woman closed her eyes and tipped her head back letting it fall back on Legato's chest taking in the mans unique sent.   
  
"I though you wanted to fight. You look like you two just need to get a room!" Listening to the sounds in the air Marvel could tell where each of the four men stood and which had Emily who struggled in his arms.   
  
"Now Marvel I think its time you showed these ingrates what you are." Legato's soft voice spoke close to her ear once more. He smiled then kissed his lover right below her human ear.   
  
Marvel's eyes opened abruptly glowing an eerie green. At a fast rate of speed she ran toward the man with Emily in his arms. He had no time to react as the woman used her sharp nails to slash across his face.   
  
Emily fell to the ground. She crawled at first then pushed off the ground and ran away from the men who had just been holding her captive. Looking back she was horrified and another man caught her in his arms. Terrified she began to struggle but a voice stopped her.   
  
"Emily it is ok. It is only I, Legato. You have no reason to fear me." Crying the tiny woman griped on to the blue haired man's white trench coat barring her face in his black shirt. She had been so scared it was all so awful. Those mans hands all over her body, she felt so unclean. She needed to go back to her room and take a weeklong bath. Emily looked up to see Legato not watching her but only Marvel. She herself turned to see one of the most gruesome sites she had ever seen.   
  
"Marvel, no how could you?"  
  
^*^*^*^*End Flash Back*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Those men who attacked me, Marvel ripped them apart with her own hands. I hadn't ever seen her do anything like it. She's such a kind person even thought she acts so cold. It was awful and that man just stood there and watched with a smile on his face." Emily spat out bitterly "He just watched as Marvel used her claws to pull apart four men. When she was done you could hap put here remains in buckets, two for each of them. She ripped their flesh from the bone and I couldn't do anything to stop her. It was like I was paralyzed. That wasn't Marvel at all it was someone else something else"   
  
Vash looked forward with concern written all over his face. This woman that he loved was capable of such destruction. In the wrong hands Marvel could proves as the ultimate weapon. That's why Knives had sent Legato after her and why he had probably stuck around for so long. If they could have convinced her Knives causes as her own she would have even be formidable foe for even Vash.   
  
  
  
"He triggered it." Emily looked over at Vash   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"The beast inside he could trigger it making Marvel lose control." The man next to Emily seemed to be in deep thought. One thing confused him. If she had refused Knives wish for her to join the Gung-Ho Guns why was she still alive. Why hadn't Legato or on of his lackeys killed her.   
  
"That makes sense. About four years ago he convinced Marvel to travel with him for a while. She was gone for about six months and all I remember hearing from the surrounding cities was the destruction she cause. I didn't believe any of it till I saw her do what she did to those men that day. While she was gone my mother became very I'll. Marvel came back just in time to see her before she passed away." Tears welled up in Emily's bright blue eyes "She loved Marvel so much."   
  
A light creaking of the wood flooring close to the doorframe that lead out of the room caused both Vash and Emily too look towards it. Marvel stood in the frame, she was trying to escape unnoticed but her bad luck had once more caused he to be caught.  
  
Emily looked back at the woman tears still in her eyes. "Marvel, how long have you been standing there? How much did you hear?"   
  
"I herd enough." She walked away from the room the two had been sitting in. It hurt, the look in Vash's eyes we he looked into hers hurt. He was ashamed of her, maybe that he had even been with her.   
  
Vash watched her walk away with mixed emotions. The things she had done in the past were what he had been fighting to stop. The man she had loved was the man who made him break his vowels to Rem. But that was her past and now in this moment he had fallen in love with her.   
  
"Marvel stop!" Vash hopped up from the table and ran after the beautiful woman with such a dark past.   
  
He fallowed her up the second level of the home to her room. She was much faster than him but her was able to keep up enough to see where she went. When Vash opened the door she sat on the edge of the bed. Marvel's body was trembling as she hugged herself.   
  
"How do you feel knowing what I am really capable of? Can you possibly love a monster like me? Maybe that's why the two of us were perfect, Legato and I. I knew what he was, I knew being in his company was wrong but when he touched me it felts to right. The beast inside me never frighten him he embraced it"  
  
"He did more than embrace it and you know it. He used you Marvel. He didn't love you, all he wanted to do was use you to make Knives happy." Vash closed the door behind him but didn't move any further inside the room.   
  
"That's a lie! You didn't know him like I did. He was such a stubborn man. So cold and calculating that even he believed he had no feelings. But he was wrong he loved me. He believed that life was pain and living it was the greatest pain of all. In a world where he had no friends only a master and his minions Legato found me." She hadn't moved an inch since Vash had come into the room. Marvel only stirred at the floor her voice and body shaking. "He even told me I was his only love and he protected me to the best of his abilities form Knives. I'm supposed to be dead right now, but he just couldn't kill me."   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"That was close Knives. I thought Mille had figured something out for sure. She's smarted than she seems you know." Meryl walked across the room with the tray of food Millie had brought to the room. She sat on the edge of the bed and placed the tray on the chair next her and Knives.   
  
"I don't think the priest and that woman are going to be a problem. They are too preoccupied with each other to notice anything." Knives sat up in the bed behind her. He grasped her small body by her arms and pulled her close to him. He hugged her laying them both back down he stretch out over the small matters. Meryl put a hand on his chest and tucked her head under his chin. "We, on the other hand, have to prepare for the return of my brother and that bitch of his."   
  
"What do you me prepared? I'm prepared! I'm going to rip her limb from limb! Sorry, guess I got a little over dramatic didn't I?" For some reason the small insurance woman felt better just saying it, even if she didn't really mean it.   
  
"That sounds like a good start but you don't know what that woman is capable of. Legato and her caused so much death and destruction all over this wasteland it's hard to understand how she did not meet the same fate as him. They bathed in the blood of their victims all over Gunsmoke." So Knives was embellishing a bit, or possibly so much he was lying. Meryl didn't have to know.   
  
"Did they really kill so many people?" Even if Vash wasn't hers she couldn't let him fall in to the arms of such a villain, could she?  
  
"That woman would rip someone's insides out while they're still alive. Then after a day of taken the lives of the innocent she would spend the night pleasuring Legato in his bed Even I began to fear the duo, till I was able to get Legato under control again." It was working he could feel it. Meryl was beginning to sway about her feelings for Marvel. She may have hated the woman but she hardly believed she was a danger to Vash. The stupid fool always managed to get out of the clutches of any danger you could throw at him but could this even be too big for the likes of him?   
  
"Knives why would you want to stop someone who kills? Don't you yourself want to end the existence of human kind?"   
  
"Because she is not only a threat to your kind but mine. She is almost unstoppable even by me. So you and I have to stop her before she destroys us all" Meryl clung to him afraid of what had to happen. What if all of this killed her, what if she was really going to die this time? There was no Vash to protect her; he had been doped in to loving that vicious woman.   
  
"Meryl you don't have to fear anything. I will be here to protect you. With me you can grow stronger than you have ever imagined. I know what you've gone through in the past. It's written in your mind like a book Do you remember right after Vash killed Legato? He was in so much pain but you weren't even strong enough to help him face it." The memories flashed in her mind like a picture show while Knives stroked her hair running his finger through the short black locks. "He screamed out in pain and you couldn't even go to him. You pretended like he wasn't hurting that bad."   
  
"He was in so much pain and I didn't know what to do. He hurt so much that I felt it too but I couldn't do any thing."   
  
"You could have held him in your arms and told him everything was going to be ok. He would have welcomed to comfort, but you were too afraid of what he might think to comfort him. You didn't have the strength to do such things. I want to give you that strength so we can stop Marvel and bring my brother back to us." Knives placed a small kiss on the woman's forehead.   
  
  
  
"What If I can't do it? What if I disappoint you?"   
  
"You won't, you could never disappoint me Meryl. All you have to do after this is over is stay by my side and take care of me. Till then we have to wait for my brother to return with that woman. We'll just stay here and wait for them here together. They wont suspect a thing "   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"He was supposed to kill you?" Vash moved closer now, he had gained the courage to face Marvel again.   
  
"At first it had all been a con a game he was playing to entrap me, but he really did fall in love with me. The last night we were together was suppose to be my last night on Gunsmoke, but he loved me so much that he couldn't do it." She hadn't even noticed Vash had come so close to her. The tall man sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her trying to stop her body from shaking.   
  
"Tell me about it and maybe I can understand why you hurts so much. Why you loved a man I thought wasn't capable of loving anyone who was human, even himself. I want to know why you can love him and not me." Marvel did something he didn't expect her to. She embraced him laying her head on his chest inhaling his masculine sent.   
  
"I wasn't even sure he loved me until it was too late. I though maybe his intentions had been nothing but to cause me pain and misery by capturing my heart. But when he looked into my eyes and told me the truth about every thing I knew he loved me."   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^  
  
So that's the set up for Chapter 17: You're all I need. Well find out the truth behind Legato's feelings for Marvel and what happened between them. A strange letter come in the mail for Marvel and sound like a challenge, but there is nothing to link it to anyone she knows. Also Knives and Meryl wait impatiently for the return of Vash and his woman. What will they do to pass the time?   
  
I you like this chapter! The next on is going to be filled with suspense, or at least that's how I plan it to be. I hope I see you all then and maybe even some new readers too, so tell your friends!   
  
So go read Arika's story right now! Just like I'm going to!   
  
See ya!   
  
Nova  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Review!!!!!! 


	17. Chapter 17: You're all I need

Hello all my faithful fan fiction readers! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been a little distracted with other things recently. I'll make this short and sweet so you can get to the story. I have the most wonderful editor, grinsome, who will be taking care of my awful spelling and grammar. So she dissevers a big hug for making this chapter so wonderful! THANK YOU GRINSOME!!! The little touch she put here and there and this chapter much more amazing than anything I could have done one my own. Grinsome you are my fan fiction angel helping me with this chapter and hopefully many more.   
  
Thank you!!!  
  
Trapt-tears^*^ No I don't' have beta; I don't even know what that is. I'm not much of a friend to computer and all I have is Microsoft word 2000. I id get an editor though and I know she can catch all my awful mistakes. Thank you for offering you help though!  
  
trigunlover#1^*^ You asked for it so here it is!   
  
Akira*D^*^ I'm still hoping you forgave me for taking do long to give you reviews on you last two chapters. SOOO SOOOOOORY! I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVNESS!!!!!   
  
Kegome-angel2000*^* And I can't wait for you to read more of it, so were even!   
  
Melissa :) Wolfwood's reappearance is actually a whole story in it's self. And it's for reasons nether the readers or he would have even thought of. I'm thinking a sequel where you learn more about his return and who's pulling the resurrection strings. With more of Kaleidoscope's romances too of course.   
  
Ujiji^*^ I'm gland you love Marvel and Vash. There were quite a few people who really hated the paring. I hope they changed their minds.  
  
Faery Goddoyss^*^ You find out how Knives feels about Meryl in all due time. So I guess you'll just have to keep on reading. Maw hahaha Maw haha  
  
KelliKatt^*^ Do I really always leave you hanging? I never noticed :)  
  
Nuclear Pudding^*^ Legato's not really a weenie, he still capable of all the awful destruction he always has been. But he has found something worth keeping safe on this unhappy dust bowl planet. Ok so maybe he a little bit of a weenie.   
  
WW^*^ Come on if you keep writing post's like that I'm going to cry! That was so sweet! Thank you sooo much! *Breaks down into tears* I said I wouldn't do that!   
  
Ten Reviews! That's Wonderful! Keep them coning wonderful readers of fan fiction!   
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Trigun or any of its character. If I did I'd be the happiest woman in the world!   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 17: You're all I need  
  
Vash held Marvel close to his lean, muscular frame, easing her tremors. The emotional woman felt soothed, protected, encircled in the arms of her pacifistic outlaw. She looked into those soulful eyes that seemed to change shade with his mood and she was calm enough to tell him of the day she lost everything.  
  
"His path was chosen before he ever met me and I had to let him go. I just watched him walk away and all I could do was cry. I wanted to scream out; I wanted to stop him, but it wouldn't have mattered. I knew it had to be that way, that we were just never meant to be. It's possible that we were never even supposed to meet, but we did, and I put all of his beliefs in jeopardy. Just like your existence did, Vash.   
  
He couldn't understand how you and Knives could have such different beliefs when you were so alike, and it made him angry and confused. All he desired was an end to all the pain."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^Flash Back*^*^*^*^*^  
  
As night consumed the small city Marvel called her home, it dawned on her that today had been one of the most peaceful days in this place. Perhaps it was a little too calm, because tranquility only meant the quiet before a storm. Something had to be coming. As she sat by herself at the saloon's lonely bar, she could taste trouble in the dry air of the cold, desert night, as a familiar smell hit her nostrils from close range.  
  
His scent was exotic, masculine and sensual. So much like the man himself, a smell so wonderful and intoxicating it seemed almost forbidden. It invited response, a subtle balance to his manner, calculated to inspire withdrawal. He attracted her with his hidden self, and challenged her to reach his core.  
  
"So, Legato, Why did it take me so long to pick up your scent?" She gingerly sipped rum from the shot glass in her hand. Marvel already knew why; he always messed with her senses when he arrived. "Were you hiding yourself from me?" The man enjoyed seeing her face when he was unexpected. It angered her when he got the jump on her, and he loved her angry. Marvel was so feisty when she was angry. This time, she baited him with a show of nonchalance, not even facing him.  
  
"I just didn't want to cause you any type of distraction. I wouldn't want you to be thinking of me and do something careless. When your mind wanders you can't seem to do the most simple of tasks. You need to learn how to concentrate." Legato placed one hand on Marvel's shoulder as he spoke, feeling her stiffen, then relax under his touch.  
  
"Maybe if you didn't cause so much havoc, you wouldn't be such a distraction!" Her words were harsh and she spat them like venom, but she placed a hand on her shoulder, too, interlocking her fingers with his.   
  
"I don't think this is the place for our conversation to continue. It might be better left for somewhere a little more private," Marvel growled, and rose to her feet.  
  
  
  
"I don't know how much talking you're planning to do. Maybe I should just say 'no' this time and leave you high and dry," Legato responded in his habitual fashion. He reverted seamlessly to a distant pose, removing his hand.   
  
"I do need to have a word with you. It is a matter of great importance."   
  
The look in Legato's bewitching eyes was not like one the tough lady had ever seen before. It caught her off guard, while it ruined the effect of his stance. Crossing her arms and putting her weight on one hip, Marvel didn't let him know that look actually scared her.  
  
"Oh-kay, if it's that important, I guess I should hear you out. I mean, what harm could it do?"  
  
While walking back to Marvel's room, Legato did something else very uncharacteristic of his cold-natured self. His aloof shell chipped as he reached down and grasped her small hand in his bigger one. The shocked girl's eyes grew wide as she turned to look at him, but he just kept walking as if it were a normal, everyday occurrence.  
  
Marvel was more than startled, as a matter of fact, she was a little freaked out. Legato was affectionate in his own way; it was usually a kind of rough and passionate affection that made other women blush at the sight of the two of them on the street together. He did not have a concern for privacy; Legato despised all people in general and their opinions, but Marvel always steered them from the public. They shared furious desire, kissing one another all over and clawing at each other like wild animals, but this touch was gentle, loving.  
  
Reaching the room, Marvel's mind raced a mile a minute. His demeanor seemed to be changing right before her eyes. She experienced a flash of Legato standing in her doorway, shedding his white coat and fading away. She shook her head and dispelled the image, making herself comfortable by lying down in bed. Legato sat on the edge facing away from her, his shoulders slumped in an unhappy fashion. Marvel shifted towards him, a yawn forming despite her apprehension. After a moment of sitting silent, Legato spoke.  
  
"In the beginning, this was a game, a trick the master wanted me to play, but this has gone so much further, hasn't it?" Marvel didn't quite get the meaning of his words, and told him so.  
  
"Legato, what do you mean, what are you talking about?" Whatever was going on in his head, she know it couldn't be good.  
  
"This--you and I--at first it was make believe. The master knew that you wouldn't just join the Gung-Ho guns, so he sent me to trap you. All the master had heard about you was that you were an amazing fighter, so you'd make the perfect weapon for his quest to destroy humanity. You were going to be another of his pawns to direct." Marvel let hot tears run down her face.  
  
"So this is all game to you, is it? Just a little game to mess with the heads of the innocent! Well, I told you I would never join that stupid gang and I never plan to! So you've wasted a lot of time and energy because-" Legato suddenly turned around and pinned the young woman down on the bed with his weight, immobilizing her strength while stilling her voice with his mind.  
  
"Yes, it was nothing more than a scheme to use your heart to ensnare you in my masters web. Such foolish emotions are exploitable. I liked how you resisted me. I loved the chase. But you did something to me, something I don't understand. When I told him I would do this myself, I knew I was the perfect choice. Midvalley, for all his good looks and talent, would have come back in a box, and none of the others would have any appeal for you. I took it upon myself. You shouldn't have been hard to attract, with your feeble human mind."  
  
Mentally, Marvel was screaming curses, and it showed. As hard as Marvel struggled, she was under Legato's control and it was of no use. The strikingly beautiful man ran a hand over the features of her face, letting his fingers dance on her skin and over her lips. Her fury surged, anticipating further violation.  
  
"But with those eyes and those lips, I started to feel myself lose control. Even the way you smell was pulling me in. All I could think of was you, and you became my obsession. The master decided I should not waste my time pursuing you, but I only told him of your incredible strengths and convinced him you were too useful. I kept up the plan and led you to create destruction, but only the destruction you know you wanted to cause. I merely suspended your sentimental 'better judgment,' stopping you from reaching your full power. Your loyalty to me was deferred to aid my master." The woman under him clenched her teeth. He graciously allowed her a moment to reply.  
  
"You made me a monster, a creature only good for murder!"  
  
"To the contrary, I only fed the beast within you. It has always been a part of you." She sputtered anger at his betrayal, and Legato suppressed her once again, following the surface of her thoughts. "I began to see, though," he continued, "that you were not meant for such things. You were put here, not to kill, but to protect, and I began to feel reality slipping away. I didn't understand why I loved you or why I needed to protect you, but I had to stay with the plan because if he found out?" Marvel's anguished stream of "How could you"s stopped as she listened to his words. She struggled no longer, it was all making sense now.  
  
"If Knives found out, he might do something about us. He might try to stop you from being confused about where your loyalties lie. You could not stand against him." He slowly felt her hostility cease, and he released her completely. Her green eyes met his gold ones. "But, Legato, his mind is so much stronger than yours, he has to know already. There's no way you could hide what's in your heart from him."   
  
She breathed deeply, finally making the connection.   
  
"That's what this is all about, isn't it?" Soft hands cupped the face of the man with such amazing mental power. Even his mind was no match for Knives.  
  
"My master wants this to be your last night on this planet; he wants you dead, my attachment ended. But I cannot carry out his request this time. I love you; for once, I feel like there is something more important than his wishes." He smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "When I leave, I won't be coming back. The master has a special mission for me to take care of and I will not return alive."  
  
"What do you mean! You can't go! Where are all the others, why can't they take care of this?" Marvel clung now to the man who once only desired her help in the extermination of mankind. Now she was his desire.  
  
"They are all gone. Midvalley and I are the only two who remain." Legato heard her gasp in shock.  
  
"Even Dominique and Rai Dei?"  
  
"All of them have died for their inability to stop the master's brother. I will be the one to break him." Marvel brushed the hair out of her lover's eyes so she could look deeply into both of them. She saw regret when he looked at her, but she could have sworn he said those words with--approval? Maybe she didn't know his emotions as well as she imagined. He was enigmatic at best, often projecting an emotion he didn't mean. She was finally convinced of his sincerity regarding her, though, and she trusted him more than ever, so she let it lie.   
  
She didn't care. She loved him.  
  
"Why don't we forget about all of this and run away some place, just the two of us. We'd never have to worry about Millions Knives or Vash the Stampede again. We could just be together always." There was no hope in the young man's eyes. Her voice lowered to a hushed whisper. "You're all I need in this existence we call life. I can't lose you."  
  
"My fate was decided before I met you, Marvel, and I can't change it now. I was never meant to live out my days in happiness by your side. Even if we did leave, he'd find us. There is nowhere to hide. The master would hunt us down and the punishment would be severe. Vash the Stampede will release me from this hell so I can finally rest. Just promise me that you won't do what you're thinking once I'm gone."  
  
"I can't just let Knives get away with this! Your life is not his to toy with! I won't let your death go unavenged!"  
  
"You're wrong! All lives are his toys. Life itself is pain, and I have suffered enough." He stared at her piercingly. "Stay away from him! If you come up against him, you will be ripped to shreds form the inside out! I have seen him do it before and no one would be able to save you. Choose your manner of death more wisely than that! You could not avenge me, only earn yourself torment. Just let this go and let us spend this time we have together peacefully." Gripping the shoulder of the white coat Marvel began to strip him of the sheet covering his body.  
  
"Someone has to stop him." She captured Legato's lips with her own.  
  
"It will not be you or I that stops him. If anyone does, it will be that idiot brother of his. Even though I don't believe he will, you may keep up hope if you wish." He started to place kisses under her jawline, soft kisses.   
  
The whole night he showed her the true love in his heart, lavishing her with his admiration over and over. Knowing this would be the last time they were together, the two slipped into a timeless place. Legato was like never before, so tender and loving Marvel never wanted the night to end. Never wanted him to leave.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^End Flash Back^*^*^*^  
  
"Nobody else ever saw him when he was sound asleep, lying in bed. He looked like an innocent child. I always just wanted to crawl in with him and lay like that together forever." Marvel sniffed a bit trying to hold back her tears. She didn't want to cry, not even in front of Vash. "In the morning, he left me and I reluctantly let him go. He walked out of my life just like he walked in, quietly on a blazing, dusty morning. I came here right after he left and stayed till I could sort things out. I can't even remember how long I stayed in my room alone, trying to make heads or tails of this life I still have. When I left for town, I found you lying in the sand and brought you back with me.   
  
Vash pulled her close, so much so that he was crushing her in his arms. "Vash, hey, what are you doing?!" Marvel snapped in irritation. The bottom lip of the man above her trembled and his eyes grew big.  
  
"That was the saddest story I've ever heard!" The man's blue-green eyes filled with gushing tears, clutching her even closer.  
  
"Vash, if you don't let me go, I'm not going to be able to breathe soon." The small woman in his arms squeaked out a plea for him to let go.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength some times." He let go of her, rubbing the back of his head and looking sheepish.  
  
"Now, don't you see? I'm not only a sign from the grim reaper that you're going to die, I'm also a mess you just don't wanna clean up." Marvel wiped the newly formed tears underneath her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean, a sign from the grim reaper?"  
  
"Everybody I care about dies!" The beautiful woman looked away from Vash's concerned stare.  
  
"People die, you can't help that! You don't cause their deaths, because everyone has a time they're meant to go. Not even you can control that." Delicately, the kind man wrapped his arms around her again. He felt two palms on his chest and he looked down to meet Marvel's gaze. The pair leaned in closing their eyes, lips ready to meet when the door burst open.  
  
"Hey, Marvel, mail call! Oh, was I interrupting something?" Emily 's face lit up with a smile. Marvel growled at the younger woman.  
  
"Do you ever knock!?" Frustrated, the older woman rose to her feet, snatching the letter from the girl's hand.  
  
"Well, you know, if you locked a door when the two of you planed to make out, this wouldn't happen!" She huffed, and then giggled.  
  
Marvel ripped open the letter, shredding the envelope with her claws. She looked at the words on the paper strangely, not understanding what they meant.  
  
"What is this, a joke? I have no clue who this is from or what it means." Using the feline nose she had been given, the cat woman sniffed the piece of paper. "And the scents are not familiar to me either. Scents are like the person themself and no two are identical. I'd recognize this one."  
  
"Read it out loud, Marvel. Maybe you're just having a memory lapse. Let Vash and I help you." Emily smiled sweetly and plopped down next to Vash, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Alright, 'I've been waiting for this a long time, Marvel, and we will finally meet again. Revenge will be taken for the way you betrayed me in the past. We will meet soon. I have trained for what seems like forever for this day. Beware!' Revenge against me? What for?"  
  
"Sounds like you really ticked someone off," Vash chuckled aloud, falling back rolling with laughter. Emily sighed.   
  
"The question's not who has she ticked off, it's who hasn't she!?"  
  
  
  
*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"This has become increasingly boring." Knives paced about the room in a restless manner. He's spent most of the day closed in with only Meryl to entertain him. "If he doesn't come back soon I'm going to go and get that idiotic brother of mine."  
  
"You can't just go and bring Vash back, so calm down." Meryl sat in the chair next to the bed, catching up on some paperwork she had neglected while attending to Knives.  
  
"We have to do something! I'm going insane in this place!" He continued to march back and forth.  
  
"Why don't you sit down and we'll think of something to do, ok?" The disgruntled man took a seat on the edge of the bed, thrusting his hand through short platinum hair. Meryl sat a moment, thinking about what the two of them could do in this room they couldn't leave.  
  
"Well we could play some cards, but I'm not any good and you'd only cheat anyway."  
  
"Why would you assume I'm going to cheat?"  
  
"Because you can read my mind and have no morals to stop you." The frigid man actually smiled at the clever woman.  
  
"You have a point." Flashing her a sexy smile, Knives leaned back on the bed, supporting his weight on his elbows. "I guess chess is out of the question too then."   
  
Placing her paperwork on the nightstand, Meryl stood and paced a bit herself. "What am I going to do with you, Knives?"  
  
"Do with me whatever you want, Meryl. I don't mind."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hope you liked that chapter! I only have a few things to say I won't keep you long. On is Go buy the 'Super Gals' DVD. It is the most hilarious thing I have ever seen in my life! I'm a Gal to a t, I even had red steaks in my hair like Ran Kotobuki until recently. Two is thanks so much to grinsome the most wonderful editor in the world! Third is read "Walking Toward Tomorrow" By darkladyknight. I think it's really interesting, but has very few reviews. Give it a shot and tell her what you think.   
  
Nova   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review!!!! 


	18. Chapter 18: Backbone

Hello you wonderful readers of Fan Fiction! Sorry it's been taking me so long to get chapters posted. I've become rater lazy recently. All I do is work, eat, sleep, and watch Anime. It's a sad existence really, but I'm content. SO I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was once again beautify edited and revamped by none other than the talented Grinsome, bringer of good grammar and spelling! I can never repay her for how wonderful she makes this story!   
  
Thank you!  
  
Nuclear Pudding**** I loved the comment "Too bad Vash had to go and toast his ass." It was it was really funny and helped make my unhappy day a little brighter. I'm still laughing. (Note: I'm easily amused)   
  
Kagome-angel2000****I'm sorry I took so long----Forgive me!   
  
WW**** Good lost, or bad lost? Is there such a thing as good lost? Oh look, I've gone and confused my self! And don't worry, wee all have those mind in the gutter moments.  
  
KelliKatt****Yeah, I really like the Idea of creating a sequel and, or prequel to this story. I love all the characters so much I'd love to write about them again. I want to make it one of those stories you don't necessary need to read the first one to get, but it wouldn't hurt if you did.   
  
Akira*D****So, I'm going over right now to read the newest chapter of your story. Don't think I've forgotten about you! I've Just Been on a constant hunt for Info on my newest Anime obsession. I'll tell everyone about it after this chapter.  
  
SilverGunVM****Once agin I have let another reader down with my lazy behavior. I soooo sorry it took so long! I've had than chapter edited for almost two weeks, but I'm so lazy! Forgive me!!!   
  
Only Five! Where was every body? I'm being punished for being lazy aren't I? I hope I'll be getting more revives with this next chapter! (Hint ,Hint! Don't make me hunt all of you down!)  
  
^*^  
  
Dislamer: I don't own Trigun and my therapist say that's ok.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kaleidoscope   
  
Chapter 18: Backbone  
  
"Meryl, you're blushing." Knives gave the unsuspecting woman a flirtatious smile and Meryl was taken aback.  
  
"You know you shouldn't say things like that, Knives." She let out a huff of frustration. The way this man had been teasing her was driving the insurance lady crazy. "Someone could get the wrong idea, you know."  
  
"Sorry, I just enjoy watching an adorable woman like you squirm a little. It is too easy to get under your skin and so fun!" The man flashed that million-double-dollar smile again.  
  
"Just watch what you say, alright? You can't say just anything to anyone." She almost sounded like she was scolding a little child. Knives' almighty personality was starting to fray her nerves.  
  
"So, is the little mouse starting to get a backbone?" The always somber man's new attitude was strange. It was a disconcerting, flirty tease, but his games seemed harmless enough, provided Vash was not nearby. The smile on his face breathed new life into what had always been dead or dangerous expressions. Even the peevish woman who sat a foot or so away couln't help but smile at his grin.  
  
"Maybe I have, or maybe I've just grown accustomed to dealing with you--you don't scare me as much as before. You're just a big baby striving for attention." At this last sentence, Knives' smiling visage rapidly changed to it's opposite.  
  
"So, I do not frighten you anymore, Meryl?" His voice was low and harsh. The two big hands of the superior man grasped the much smaller woman by the shoulders and pulled them both roughly to their feet. "Have I lost that which caused you to fear me?" Outrage burned in his eyes and the innocent moment the two had shared became shadowed. His mind tried to pull at reality, searched to find a reason for the feeling that stirred within him. "You dare to look at me with kindness in your eyes!"  
  
"Knives, stop! You're hurting me!" Meryl's dainty shoulders felt as if soon they would crumble to dust in the tight grasp of the long, spidery fingers of Knives' hand. Her heart beat wildly, as Knives's unconscious strength surfaced in his anger. She forgot to breathe for a moment and saw spots appear in her vision.   
  
"Does this scare you, Meryl?" Behind those angry eyes, Knives' mind was racing. Her rapid pulse pounded in his ears. Feelings were beginning to emerge that Knives had never experienced before; it terrified him. He continued to crush the hapless human while he attempted to salvage his control. He hated to lose command of a situation, so these--emotions!--needed to be suppressed. Only Vash, his only family, and ONLY his brother, could influence him so erratically, until SHE did something to him! He cursed even his brother for having that effect on him. At first, Meryl had been a necessary burden, caring for him like a mother because he could not take care of himself. He both despised her for seeing him weak and treasured her for nursing him back to health. But since that kiss yesterday, things inside him were changing. The tiny, black-haired woman had begun to look different. He had noticed it a few times before, the way certain events highlighted her and made her special; how, in the right light, the sun   
  
warmed her pure skin, or how a soft smile she graced him with looked amazing when she sat in a dim room. These things were startlingly cute--no--something else. The passive "I won't kill her" he had initially felt was escalating to a deeper lust, peerhaps even a love. It was alarming how her simple touch set him on fire. He couldn't know it was a similar feeling she had gotten from Knives when he had placed his hand on Meryl's for the first time.  
  
"Let...me...go!" Meryl struggled to inhale, not wanting to faint. Despite the pain he was causing her, she realized on some instinctive level that Knives was not making an earnest threat. "Knives, please let go." He did not respond, but she saw hints of his internal conflict. The look in those gray eyes was not at her, but through her now. The pressure was bruising and steady, but not endangering. Actually, her startlement was more paralyzing, though Meryl's eyes watered. Meryl didn't understand why he was like this. One moment, Knives seemed happy and glad to have her around, then, with no warning, his mood changed dramatically. He was a tamed animal, seemingly free of his wild roots, which one day snapped, taking off his trainer's arm. The reminder that he was truly evil was always there. Knives focused on her again, but she felt he wasn't...all there.  
  
"You'd like it if I just let you go, if I just stopped this, wouldn't you? Well, I won't! Not yet. You need to learn that I'm not what you think I am. I am not your loyal puppy and I think you may be starting to forget that." From the beginning, the way he had treated her wasn't a game, but an experiment of sorts, though he hated to admit it. He cared, Knives really cared about her, from the moment he felt her sadness cover him like a heavy blanket. But could he really let himself keep being tempted by this woman? Enjoying her discomfort when using sexual innuendos had evoled from a joke to true tension. It was killing him, causing him to go mad locked up in this room with Meryl. And now that his presence was comforting to her, he might act on the feelings that simmered inside him. If Knives could keep her scared of him, there was a chance he could keep control of his emotions. "So tell me, Meryl, do I scare you now?"  
  
A thought echoed through Meryl's mind, as she stood motionless in the grip of Knives' force. She remembered something Marvel had told her before she left: "Meryl, I don't trust him alone with you, he's dangerous, you know. I'm just trying to protect you." She didn't need it, the protection of others, especially the protection of that man-stealing bitch! It was time to stand up and protect herself. It was time to face fear and show that no one was going to push her around any more!  
  
"No, I'm not scared of you! I wont be scared any more!" Taking in her words, Knives let go, freeing her in his confusion. Why was she not afraid? Would she force him to hurt her again? Her arm in pain, the petite woman raised her hand, slapping the unsuspecting man across the face. He looked at Meryl, stunned.  
  
"You dare raise a hand to Me!?"  
  
"I do, Knives! And I'd do it again! Where do you get off, pushing me around like that?! I'm not some lackey who you need to scare loyalty into. So if you try some crap like that again I don't care what kind of mind powers you have, I'll shoot you dead on the spot!" Knives stood there, covering the red handprint on his cheek, jaw dropped, not saying a word, merely blinking every so often. "To think, I was actually starting to fall for a guy like you! I was so stupid to think that I meant something, that I wasn't just the big evil's little sidekick!"  
  
"Meryl." her name was only a low whisper on his lips. Still touching his face in amazement, the man who towered over her snaked an arm around her, bringing her body close to his. "You're really not scared of me?" Meryl did not know whether she could trust him; Knives' attitude baffled her, changing gears once again. She brought her gathered energy to bear, refusing to allow her rant to be halted by a shameful trick. He'd probably laugh like it was the greatest joke on Gunsmoke.  
  
"No, I'm not! I said so already. You can beat my body to the ground before I'll give you the pleasure of my fear!" Knives started to lean in close to Meryl's face, but she didn't budge. She didn't care what this egotistical jerk was about to do. She stood, stiff but firm, enraged look painted on her face. That's when it happened. His lips met hers in a fury of unbridled passion. Trying to taste all of her, he held her rigid frame close to his.  
  
This kiss was much different from the previous one. That had been the kind of gentle, shy kiss a little boy gave, but this was the kiss of a bold man. Knives didn't hold back as he attacked Meryl's lips with his own. It began entirely one-sided, but it took Knives very little time to feel Meryl letting herself return his desire. When she kissed him back with the same passion, Knives felt the most amazing of feelings. The warm rush of adrenaline rushed through his body, making him hot all over, as fireworks crashed in his mind. He couldn't focus on anything except the feeling of Meryl's lips. Pulling her as close as their bodies would allow, he could feel everything that made her a woman, everything he wanted and lusted for. However, Knives ripped himself away from the professionally dressed woman, pushing her away as well.  
  
"Knives, what is it, what's wrong?" Concerned, she reached up to touch his face but was stopped when a firm hand wrapped around her wrist.  
  
"Meryl, I won't do this. Please, take a walk or something while I cool off." He wanted to let her touch him so badly.  
  
"But Knives, why?"  
  
  
  
"Just do as I say, and leave! I need some time to myself. Besides, you haven't seen the outside of this place in days. Go enjoy a night with your friend, she missed you." Knives watched Meryl walk out the door and flopped back on the bed with a grunt of frustration. He wouldn't do it; he couldn't force himself on the pure little creature that he wanted so badly. How could he think of tainting her with his body like that? He didn't deserve such a thing, she didn't deserve it, either. No one on this planet did, those filthy humans reproducing like animals. But, why had he wanted so much to partake in such pleasure? He was superior to base animal instincts, that's why he could send Meryl away. He felt lowered towards humanity, and living here was corrupting him further. How could Vash be made to see reason if even he himself could nearly fall? Was Knives really falling in love with a human? Was Meryl more than just the company he kept to take care of him? The more he pondered his feelings, the more he knew, Knives Loved Meryl and he couldn't stop the feelings swelling in his heart. The great Knives was horrified.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"'Take a walk,' he says! What is up with him, anyway? I just don't get it!" Meryl walked the streets alone through town in the midday sun. "He kisses me, then he hates me, and then the whole cycle starts again!" Walking by one of the city's small restaurants, a familiar voice called out to her.  
  
"Meryl, hey! Come in and join us for lunch." The tall woman with light brown hair and innocent blue eyes smiled and waved a beckoning hand to her friend.  
  
"Alright, Millie, just give me a sec and I'll be right in." She inhaled deeply, then exhaled, readying herself to pretend like nothing was going on. She saw her doe-eyed partner sitting at a small table with the attractive priest.  
  
"Come on, Meryl, and sit down. I've been worried about you, you know. You're spending all the time cooped up with Knives. I was actually beginning to think you enjoyed spending time with him." Millie let out a girlish giggle as her tired friend took a seat, laughing a bit too.  
  
"Yeah right, Mille, you're so silly. Me enjoying time with that guy, really." If they only knew the soap-opera romance that was going on under their very noses, what would they think?"  
  
"So, how is the jerk, anyway?" Wolfwood spoke up, taking a break from devouring the large plate of spaghetti he had chosen to share with Millie.  
  
"Oh, he's fine, I guess. Still not moving around a whole lot and probably terribly bored, but fine." Meryl didn't enjoy having to lie to her two friends. On this planet, it seemed the only things that had made her moderately happy were her friends.  
  
When Meryl had started Working for Bernardelli, it seemed as though she would work herself into the ground. The only thing that kept the tiny woman from a premature stoke was the bright smile of her child-like partner. In the worst of situations, Millie had helped Meryl keep her cool and stopped her from murdering Vash a number of times. Meryl looked over at the once mysterious priest, who had become pretty cozy with her best friend. Wolfwood would always do what was necessary to protect them. He had always seemed to be Meryl's complete opposite in every way. From her need to avoid violence and his to charge into it, to their mismatched statures, these two were completely different people. It was funny that they seemed to fight the least. Then there was Vash, the man that went from an assignment, to an irritant, to a friend who she loved but was still irritated by. These people had become her life, was she willing to give them up in the heat of passion for the violently unpredictable Knives?  
  
Meryl closed her eyes and imagined his picturesque face with icy blue eyes and a smoldering smile. She would've done it, given up all of her friendships for one moment with him, and she still would if that's what he wanted. All Knives had to do is say the words and she would be there at his side. Meryl was hooked on love for the most evil being on the planet and she didn't care.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"What about that guy whose face you threatened to cut off?" Emily suggested as the group made their way down the large staircase in the entry hall.  
  
"Nah, that guy didn't have the balls to try something again." Marvel looked over at Vash who was toting Anna around piggyback style. Her little arms wrapped around his neck from behind. He held the small girl under the knees to keep her from slipping lose and falling.  
  
"Can you think of anyone else, Marvel?" Emily was out of ideas and hoped there was just someone Marvel had forgot to mention.  
  
"No, I have no clue what this is about. I mean, it's not like I hide who I've ticked off in the last few decades. And anyone else is an old geezer or dead and buried." They continued to walk down each step, taking them closer to the great entry. All of a sudden, the large doors began to open wide and a slender figure of a middle-aged man stood in the center, derby hat on the top of his head and suitcase in hand.  
  
"Father!" Emily rushed down to the man waiting for her. He dropped his carry-on luggage on the ground and wrapped his spirited daughter in a warm embrace. Vash placed Anna on the ground and she did much the same as the tall man swooped her up into his arms, enjoying a family hug.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you, Daddy." The tiny child's face shined bright with a cute smile only Anna was capable of.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, buttercup," The older man smiled back at her, giving the little blond a big kiss on the cheek. Looking up, he noticed Marvel still standing on the steps. "So I see you're okay, Miss Marvel, and judging by the fact that the house is still in one piece, I can assume that everything was all right while I was gone."  
  
"Haha Woodrow, that's a funny one. I'll have you know that I'm a really responsible person."  
  
"Yeah Dad, it was fun hanging out with Marvel--when she wasn't making kissy face with her new boyfriend, Vash." Emily batted her long eyelashes.  
  
"EMILY!"  
  
"Oh, look at the time! I have to get going, I'll see you later, daddy." Emily shot off, trying to reach the closest shelter, with Marvel close behind.  
  
"You can't run forever, girl! You have to stop and rest some time!"  
  
"So your name is Vash, right?" The older man greeted the tall blond from the doorway with a friendly smile.  
  
"Yep, that's my name."  
  
"Well then, Vash, you should follow me out of the danger zone. Those two can cause a lot of destruction and you don't want to be in the middle of it. Besides, if you've been stuck with Marvel for a while, You definitely need a break."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I thought I'd give you guys the low down on my other stories in the works.   
  
The InuYasha story is coming along nicely when I have the time to write it. I really like that and am enjoying it. I have bee brain storming another Inu story also, but I don't know if it works.   
  
I think a The Bebop story is a no go. I wrote the fist two chapters and I can't tell if I'm staying in character or not. It had a good plot and I already wrote a lot of dialogue but I don't know about it. So if any one would like to read the mess I have written than I cal chapter 1 please E-mail me. I'd love to get a second opinion.   
  
The Ranma Story is in the preliminary stage. I think I'll start it after Christmas.   
  
My Trigun fiction that has nothing to do with Kaleidoscope has been started. My Prequel and Sequel have not.   
  
And I want start one on my new obsession as soon as I find out how it ends. Unfortunately, there is no place on FFN to post it! To find out about this obsession read below!   
  
So recently, I have become obsessed with s-CRY-ed. I love it sooo much! I have all three DVD's that have been released and I watch them constantly. I'm watching them right now! For fan girls who love hot hero types who fight for a purpose, this Anime is fill with them. The animation is so awesome and the characters are extremely creative and cutting edge. You think, "Who though up some thing like that, I've never seen it done before!" I highly recommend it to all, and did I mention the guys are hot?  
  
I also Updated my profile A little, more to come!   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Review!! 


	19. Chapter 19: Be My Bodyguard

Hey all you who read fan fiction out there. Sorry I didn't up date sooner but I got so excited about Sugoi Con that it took me forever to get this chapter to Grinsome. I'll make this intro short so you can get to the story.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Thank You!!!   
  
Legato:LaKiti0 Yeah, I have the big list of Anime guys who I'm in love with and it does nothing but keep growing. Soon that is all my profile will be. I'm glad to know there is more than one crazy female in love with Legato.   
  
sessygirl9950 0 This fan fiction is my baby so don't ever worry about me stopping it before I'm done. I devote why more time to this tan any of my other and I have some Ideas for the sequel and possibly a prequel. But I tell everyone that and have not started either. And I notice you name has what I hope is Sesshoumaru in it. My Inu story is on of those Sessy/OC fic. So maybe you'll like it if I ever post it.   
  
Theyreallyloveme 0 I really love the Meryl Knives relationship. It wasn't in my original plain to make it such a big pocus but since everyone liked it I ran with it. Now I have grown to love Knives myself and plan to make him an important part of the story.  
  
Zeheria 0 I'm glad you got so excited over my story. Sometimes when you get into the stories with more chapter you don't get a lot of new readers, but it seems I've gotten a whole bunch this chapter. So, I'm Super happy you decided to read my story!  
  
Opaaru Tsuki 0 NOOOOO, ANYTHING BUT A KIKYO/INU FIC. There's nothing more curl and vile than that I beg of you please NOOOOOO! I'll do anything, anything to stop that from happening! Unless I could be with Sesshoumaru, then I don't give a crap who's with InuYasha. I have to keep my priorities strait you know.   
  
Ujiji 0 I think Meryl's cool too. She's one tough cookie when she wants to be.   
  
Mimic12355 0 It's nice to see you back (^_^) I thought I lost you. I hope you like how the story's been coming along since you last read.   
  
Arika* 0 Sugoi Con was great! There was this guy dressed up as Vash and he was supper Hott! He was lucky I didn't bash him over the head and take him home with me. Ahh,my own personal living Vash. There was also this cute little kid dressed up as Wolfwood and his father was Vash, they were adorable. I bought my weight in Anime. If I had brought more money, I'd be broke!   
  
Magnet-Rose 0 I'll up date, I'll up date! Why does every one threaten me? I'm beginning to fear for my life as a writer (^_^)   
  
SilverGunVM 0 It's great that even a true Vash/Meryl fan would read my story and enjoy it. And don't worry Vash will find out about Knives and Meryl really soon.   
  
WW 0 It's funny that Knives and Meryl have become your Favorite couple when I didn't even plan original for them to be such a big part of the story. I enjoy them as a couple too.  
  
11 reviews! WOW that's great! A big thank you too all of you wonderful readers and keep those reviews coming.   
  
*^*^*^*  
  
The most amazing Grinsome once again edited this chapter. She Bring light in to this story and makes what is good into amazing! Thank you so much Grinsome!  
  
Disclaimer 0 I don't own Trigun or Vash, but I might own some cute Anime convention look a likes. They just don't know it yet.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^  
  
Kaleidoscope   
  
Chapter 19: Be My Bodyguard  
  
The pair of men, Vash and Mr. Taylor, and a sleepy Anna in her father's arms wandered the first-floor halls till they came to a stop in front of two large, wooden doors. The middle-aged man slid them open from the center, revealing a large, lavish sitting room. The room also served as a library, books filling old, dusty shelves; they sat everywhere, covering the walls. The stock continued up to a second-story loft that circled the area below, overlooking everything. Between shelves scattered throughout sat huddles of comfortable chairs and matching old couches with heavy fabric rugs beneath them, covered in oriental designs. The space, despite the furnishings, was very open, as it did encompass both floors, but still it was a serene place to be.  
  
Woodrow laid the now-sleeping Anna on a couch that looked more like a folded, overfilled, green pillow and took a seat in the similar chair across from it, smiling at his napping daughter.  
  
"Mr. Vash, you don't have to stand in the doorway. Please join me." The tall golden-haired man did as asked and plopped down in the chair next to him. "I guess it was time for her afternoon nap." he added fondly, his attention turned once again to his cheery offspring, who was the peaches-and-cream of his life.  
  
"For children, your girls are up awfully early--at the crack of dawn--and starting trouble to boot." The lanky man sat hunched over, his elbows on his knees and chin rested on his interlocking fingers. The older-looking man gave Vash a hearty laugh.  
  
"Those two are trouble, almost as much as Marvel. If you haven't noticed, she's quite a handful herself, and not much of a people person, either."  
  
"That's an understatement! She always seems unfriendly, irritable, with a lack of compassion, should I go on?? Vash let out a frustrated huff. Mr. Taylor laughed once again.  
  
"I see you really do know Marvel."  
  
"Yeah, but with all that bad comes the good. She's so sad underneath it all, so alone. And also beautiful."  
  
"I see you've even gotten close enough to see her true beauty." He turned to Vash, giving him a noble smile. "She must really like you!"  
  
"Why does everyone in this place keep saying that?!"  
  
"Marvel doesn't let just anyone in, only those she cares about will she allow to see what's under all the armor she shields her heart in. Even then, it always seems she is on guard duty protecting her heart. That woman doesn't even shed a tear anywhere but within these walls. She comes here to rest and grieve for all the things she's lost in her long lifetime."  
  
"She treats this place like--like a cemetery for all her past tragedies!" Vash understood why here it seemed like a weight had been lifted off Marvel's shoulders, so her true emotions came to light in this place so far away from the judgment of the non-empathetic world. This place was a safe haven where showing emotion was not a sign of weakness.  
  
"Vash, Marvel is very important to my family. Throughout time, she has been the moat around the castle, keeping it safe, and, more importantly, she has become a part of us. My father told me once that Marvel will take many roles in my lifetime. First, like an aunt, then an older sister. Soon, you grow older and she is much more like your own child. Last, she will be like your grandchild sitting by your bedside when you take your last breath, a warming comfort before the end.'   
  
Woodrow Taylor faced the listening man beside him with the stern truth. "That woman with a seemingly dark soul is the life force of this family. Nothing bad may come to her, if it did, my girls would have nothing to look forward to. I would have less to live for. She seems to have come to trust you, and there is something about Anna's fondness for you that sets me at ease. I believe you are the key to Marvel's safety; I beg you, protect Marvel. Protect my daughter. Protect her from others and protect her from herself for as long as you can!"  
  
Silence echoed throughout the great room. Vash had no way of responding to this man's request. It seemed he was pleading for someone to take the weight of Marvel's care off of him. It must be hard to protect someone who seems so much stronger than you. In the end, it was a question of who protected whom. Before Vash could formulate an appropriate response, rumbling was heard from the large bookcases on the second level of the library sitting room, followed by pounding footsteps.  
  
"Getting tired, Marvel?" Emily came into view, running between towering shelves and halting before the railing at the top of the staircase leading to ground level. She herself appeared rather fresh for all the moving she must have done, but was breathing heavily, just the same.  
  
"Not. At. All!" Marvel punctuated her words confidently, following behind, rushing towards the already stopped girl. She tried to force a quick stop, but the slickness of the polished wood floor caught her off guard. Like a cat on linoleum, she slid full-speed into the unprepared Emily and they both tumbled awkwardly down the steps.  
  
Landing in a pile at the bottom, the two young women burst into laughter. Marvel did something then that caused Vash to stop doing anything, even thinking. She turned her head up and gave him a smile like he had never seen before. Her whole face lit up and she seemed so happy, his heart felt like it would explode with all the feeling it held for her. A face that sometimes the do-gooder outlaw thought was never possible from the crabby cat woman. Marvel hadn't looked any more breathtaking or captivating than she did right at that moment, blissfully merry.  
  
"I'll do it." Vash turned to the man sitting next to him, answering his plea. Taylor offered him a small smile.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Vash the Stampede."  
  
"Wait, how did you...?"  
  
"I stopped in town on my way back. It seemed in both instances where Marvel was forced to fight this past week, a man going by the name of the legendary gunman was able to stop her with much less damage and loss of life than usual. He also has a large appetite for donuts." Vash gave the man a strange expression. "It's a small town; everyone knows everything. And do you think I'd entrust her safety to a man I knew nothing about? "  
  
"Hey, Dad! Marvel told me she'd teach me how to shoot if you let me use one of your guns!" Emily struggled to break free from Marvel's weight.  
  
"I did no such thing!" Rolling off the small blond woman below her, Marvel scratched her head, trying to remember if she had made a crazy promise like that.  
  
"Yes you did! Vash was there! You remember, don't you, Vash? Don't you?!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"I still think this is a bad idea!" Marvel stood at a good distance behind Emily, who aimed the small black pistol at some tin cans on an old fence post a few yards away.  
  
"Oh, come on, Marvel! What harm could I cause? It's not like the cans could feel it!" The shorthaired blond continued to aim with one eye closed.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Let's see where you put the first bullet. Hey! Keep both eyes open!" Emily, startled, almost pulled the trigger.  
  
"Come on, lighten up! I thought it was better to aim like this." Opening both blue eyes, the teen set her sight on her target once more.  
  
"Old wives, tale--always keep your eyes on the target!"  
  
"Ok, what now?" Emily's trigger finger had become itchy.  
  
"Don't look away when you shoot. If you do, the bullet could go anywhere and I don't feel like patching up a hole in my foot."  
  
"All right, here it goes." Pulling the trigger was novel for the tiny woman who had never shot a firearm before. She jerked the gun, causing the bullet to go renegade. A loud man's shout caught both women's immediate attention.   
  
Marvel and Emily rushed towards the sound and found Vash lying facedown in the sand. "Marvel,ohmygod!IthinkI'vemurderedVash!" Emily spat out rapidfire, afraid she had killed the sweet man. Emily shook, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Stupid! You can see him still breathing and I can hear his heartbeat--it's as steady as ever." Marvel crouched down on her knees, turning the injured man over delicately. "It's just his shoulder, he'll be fine. Come on, Emily, help me get him up and we'll take him to my room."  
  
The subject of their worry calmly opened his eyes and smirked. "Marvel, I hardly think this is the time for us to do that..." Vash mock-leered then winced from the pain of being lifted.  
  
"You idiot. Marvel keeps all the medical supplies in her room. The woman gets hurt so often she hoards them. You can't even buy much in the way of dressings in the store because she gets everything on the shelves most of the time."  
  
Vash grinned. "I've heard that. Small town, you know. You have realized that they do the same now, for emergencies. I saw quite a bundle in the tavern alone." Vash surprised Emily by brushing off their support and continuing despite the obvious blood, as if it were of little consequence. Then again, for Vash the Stampede, it might be.  
  
*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"So you'll be returning to town soon." Leaning up against the door outside her room, Marvel let Woodrow 'interrogate' her. Most often, he made a statement and waited for more information.   
  
"I plan on it." Her arms crossed, she looked around at nothing in particular. She knew how the game was played. Now it was his turn.  
  
"I thought your stay would be short, since you've been looking after that man. He's a full time job, isn't he?" The stately Taylor stayed completely serious in manner.  
  
"That he is, but I think I can handle him. I've seen worse." As she had expected, Woodrow calmly switched to simple questions when she refused to elaborate.  
  
"So, when do you depart?"  
  
"As soon as I can get our things together." Marvel placed her hand around the knob to her room.  
  
"You know," the contemplative man somberly stated, "Rei would have loved him. That Vash is the kind of man she would have wanted you to be with." A single tear fell to the floor in front of Marvel's back, which she had turned to the still-grieving widower as she began to open her door.  
  
'The world didn't deserve a woman like her. Angels don't walk this planet without consequence. Your wife was too good for this dry dirtball and it killed her. I just wish I had more time to live with her grace and beauty. More time to learn what she had to teach, to lean about the dream she had for this world." The door opened silently and slammed with finality without the heartbroken woman even looking back.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^  
  
"They are returning." Knives still sat in the room where uncontrollable emotions lingered in the stale air. "My brother is preparing to come back to this place." The delighted look of the underworld became the expression on his face.  
  
*Meryl, Meryl, return to me,* his mind called to the woman he had recently pushed away. *You must come back now. They are returning and you will be needed here. We must prepare for what is to come. *  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Okay, do we have everything?" Marvel prepared to mount the tall thomas next to her, grabbing the saddle and placing her foot in the stirrup.  
  
"Everything except my dignity," Vash whined. His arm rested in a sling from his earlier encounter with Emily's bullet, in a fruitless attempt to stop the overexertion of his shoulder. Perhaps, rested, didn't fit, because the arm seemed clumsily entangled more than peacefully healing. Did that man ever remain still?   
  
"Are you still sore about being shot by a little girl? Hoisting herself up, Marvel smiled at the man below her. "It's you who can't seem to keep out of the line of fire, you know." The injured man scowled back at her. "Besides, you seldom have any dignity left to lose. It's hardly worth trying to find now!"  
  
"HEY! Wait!" From the front door, Emily came rushing towards the two travelers, interrupting Marvel's rising laughter at the sulking Vash. "I'm coming, too!"  
  
"You're what?!" Vash and Marvel managed to bark out in unison.  
  
"Daddy said I could go to town with you! Isn't this wonderful?! We'll have loads of fun!" Marvel sighed and rolled her eyes, then answered back sarcastically.   
  
"Oh, yes, so much fun I can hardly contain myself."   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hope this chapter was enjoyable to all of you! The next is sure to be action packed when Marvel, Vash and Emily return to town to find Knives and Meryl waiting for them.   
  
I stared two new Manga/Anime recently and I love them both. They're X/1999 and Ceres. I recommend them both highly and I'll use them to fill my Anime craving till the release the next s.CRY.ed in January!   
  
Nova Elizabeth Beam  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Review!!! 


	20. Chapter 20: Unhappy Arrival

Hey everybody!  
  
I know it's been along time since the last chapter and I apologize for that. I get busy during the holiday season with family and friends home from school. With work and play, I'm so tired that all I want to do at night is sit back and watch some Anime. How ever when I when I went to write this chapter I found I had created a little bit of writers block in my absences. It became frustrating just to finish the chapter and I had to write the whole thing in small bits a pieces. My editor Grinsome even said she thought this chapter felt a bit different than the previous ones, but couldn't figure out why. Maybe you readers will notice it too. Now that I've gotten back in the swing of thing chapter will hopefully fall back into the flow they had been in before.   
  
Thank you!!!!!!!*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Mimic12355 - Why thank you I plan on trying to keep it up. But if I fail, I'll keep trying! So even if this chapter suck there will be a next one.   
  
prettyface - I'm really glad you've like the story so far! I'm always happy to have new readers so far into the story. I see a lot of the same people and it's nice it see a new name among them.   
  
SEA GODDESS OF EARTH - It's great that you're so enthusiastic about Kaleidoscope. I don't know if I've ever gotten a review that was so demanding. So I've granted your wish and posed this chapter. Even if it took me forever, I wish I could have had it tot you sooner.   
  
Kimmy - You know I was really afraid of an angry mob coming to my house and demanding the next chapter. I considered building a moat around my house but I really didn't have that kind time so I buckled down and tried to write this chapter when I did have the time. So no pitch forks and burring touches, Please.   
  
Kagome-angel2000 - Well since you already had to wait so long for this here it is! Sorry for the wait!   
  
Ujiji - It would be nice to have a never changing rock to always be there where you need. But it would also be a reminder that the human life is short and she may stay the same but you will age and die. I guess it's a little more depressing when you think of it like that though.   
  
Raptor the Predator - I do have someone fix my Spelling and Grammar now, but in the past it was I who did my own editing. Lets say that was a big mess and I should leave that to most wonderful editor, Grinsome! I'm glad you noticed there is something missing from the K/M relationship. I purposely leave it that way so you get this cold felling like all the pieces don't fit together just right. Like there's some type of hole that needs to be filled almost like a false of fake felling. If that's not the feeling you're getting, than maybe I should go and meditate in what is really going on between the two before I continue on to the next chapter.   
  
Lady Dark Angel - Since you asked here it is!!  
  
sessygirl9950 - Yeah I think I'm on that Sesshoumaru band wagon with you. I even have a cute chibi vision of him that hangs from my cell phone antenna. I don't know what it is about the guy, the flowing mane, beautiful glowing eyes, poison claws, Wait maybe that one not one of the quality that fits this. But anyways, I'm glad you like this story and I hope you like all the future ones I write. Even though I haven't posted a single one!   
  
Sakurasango- I'm glad to see another new face among these reviews and I hope you keep enjoying my story as it continues.  
  
WW - It makes me so happy to see some one likes reading about Marvels Family. So far they don't seem to be the most popular characters in the story. But with as annoying as Emily can get I can see why.  
  
Zeheria - I'm so uses to posting the names of my reads in each chapter I forget that some people are new to it. It actually takes a real long time to make a response to each of the reviews. I like doing it though because the more responses I write the more reviews I got. I'm the one who should be thanking you.   
  
Arika*- My wonderful Arika! How wonderful is it to hear form you! Yeah I'm sucking up for taking so long to review your story. Oh yeah and I thought about starting to read Mars. Grinsome said it was kind of dark, which means I love it. The darker the better, i.e. X/1999, but theirs not a lot in that genre as dark as X.   
  
WOW 13 reviews, that's so many! I want tot thank you all for your support. it is you who keep me writing. If it weren't for the readers, I may have given up along time ago and never completed this story. Were 20 chapters in and still going strong!   
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^*^  
  
This story would not be complete with out the most incredible Grinsome who make this story more complete. I can never truly express all my gratitude for all of you hard work and dedication. Hopefully the reader's do with each review they give asking for more.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun.......and it's a darn shame!   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*  
  
Kaleidoscope  
  
Chapter 20: Unhappy Arrival  
  
"How much further do we have to walk?" Emily looked as though they had been walking in the harsh, dry desert for days, when, in reality, it had only been a couple of hours. After her incessant complaining about the hard saddle on her thomas, the pain in her butt transferred itself to become the pain in everyone else's. Marvel suggested Emily walk with a slight twitch in her right eye.  
  
"We've done this a hundred times, you should know it's a long trip for you by now." The older woman's shoulders were slightly hunched forward and she looked quite defeated, her large western-style cowboy hat covering her continued angry twitches. Marvel loved Emily, but when she endlessly complained like this, all she wanted to do was knock the teen unconscious to stop her mindless chatter. But, the poor feline suspected, as soon as the young girl's henpecking annoyances ceased, Vash would just get his chance to start his reign of agonizing pestering. Then again, the easygoing gunman had stayed silent almost the whole distance they had traveled.  
  
The two women continued their conversation despite the heat, talking back and forth to each other. To Vash, they were just background noise. He was in a state of deep thought, bordering on meditation. Something bothered the charismatic man, something just wasn't right. The winds seemed to whisper of an ominous danger waiting for them, scouring the dunes and all foolish enough to defy the slowly rising sun. This felt big, maybe even bigger then Knives.  
  
"Hey, Vash! Vash, did you hear me at all? Are you alright?" With big, bright eyes, he met Marvel's concerned gaze.  
  
" No, I'm fine. Guess I was just thinking too hard!" Odd laughter erupted from the bizarre blond man, like usual, and a goofy smile lit up his face.  
  
"It's hard to imagine you thinking at all, some times." Letting out a sigh, Marvel sat atop her trotting thomas with a smirk plastered on her face. *He must feel it, too. He knows something's coming. Danger's looming over us like a dark cloud and we don't even know what it is to prepare.*  
  
"Hey, Marvel!" Emily stopped, lagging behind the two who were still masking trepidation. The young woman rooted through a medium-sized, green messenger bag hung from her hip. "Come on, wait a minute!"  
  
Marvel pulled lightly on the reins of her thomas, bringing it to a reluctant halt, and turned to reach Emily's neglected one as well. Vash sighed as he also turned, watching the blond child dig through her things with an apparent disorganization.  
  
"What is it, Emily?" The twitch she had worked so hard to rid herself of returned to Marvel's right eye. Traveling steadily with the complaining, whining, and useless babbles of the girl with seemingly boundless energy had done more than grate at her nerves; they were fraying. Contrary to Emily's moans of exhaustion, she could summon more exuberance than ever necessary for a common situation.  
  
"Oh, here it is! I've found it!" The woman who sat on the towering animal looked back over her shoulder at Emily, who had pulled what seemed to be a gold cylinder from the pouch at her side. She ran to meet with Vash and Marvel, who didn't bother to even dismount. "Marvel, I wanted to give this to you before we left, but I forgot." The item changed hands.  
  
"What, exactly, is it?" Her inquisitive cat's curiosity banished the irritation of the delay for a moment. She looked at the odd gold cylinder that had been placed in her hands. It was two cylinders actually, one larger then a second, smaller tube, which slipped inside and had an eyepiece attached. Its length was about eight inches and the larger cylinder looked approximately two inches wide. It gleamed brightly and was of very fine craftsmanship.  
  
"It's a kaleidoscope, silly!" the teen gave a heart-warming giggle as Marvel examined the object in her hands closely. "You look in the eyepiece and turn the other end. The jewels inside move around and make beautiful pictures of color!" Doing what she was told to, the older woman still saw nothing.  
  
"I don't see a damn thing!"  
  
"Silly, turn it up towards the light! It needs light to shine in so you can see the jewels." Doing what she was instructed, once again, with this new step, Marvel was amazed by the brilliant colors as the gems did their dance, but played it off low-key with a small, but pleasant smirk.  
  
"So, what in god's name would make you want to give me something like this?" Marvel took the kaleidoscope away form her face and she looked down at the girl who looked so happy at the acceptance of her gift.  
  
"Well, it was so beautiful that it made me think of you! See, all of the jewels are real and the pretty green one, Dad said they're called emeralds, well, anyways, they just look like the color of your eyes." A blush actually crept up Marvel's cheeks.  
  
Vash watched the whole interaction silently from the sidelines, the heavy feeling of bad things to come weighing down his emotions. The woman who rode next to him, who barely cracked a smile the whole way back, had somehow become his responsibility. What if he couldn't protect her? What if he wasn't enough? What would it mean to him if something did happen to her? The gentle man turned his gaze to the small girl with big blue eyes accompanying them. Her smile never faded as she explained more about her gift.  
  
  
  
*If not for me, I have to protect her for that girl's sake. *  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^  
  
That voice was mindcalling for her prompt return, a return to the side of a man who was nothing but trouble. The man who would most likely be the death of her in the end, but still, Meryl could do nothing but comply with his wishes. Didn't she do nearly the same for Vash, for so long, with just as much hope of fulfillment? Maybe this brother would be different in that manner, as well. And he was calling.  
  
"Could the two of you excuse me? My head is killing me and I think I need to lie down for a while." Meryl pushed back her chair as she arose from her seat at the table with her other hand placed on her forehead to emphasize the pain of her throbbing headache.  
  
"Oh Meryl, are you sure you're alright? Do you need me to walk you back? Nicholas wouldn't mind if I left him alone for a bit." The much smaller woman smiled at the intimate way Millie had referred to the priest.  
  
"No, I'd much rather I go by myself. Enjoy your time here together. So, please excuse me." Meryl rushed off before her best friend or the handsome priest could even stop her. *I'm sorry, both of you. I just have to do this; I have to go to him. I have to go to Knives. I'm the one who has to love him. Knives, can you hear me? I'm coming to you I'm coming. * As fast as her little legs would carry her, the love-stricken woman ran to a man who would possibly destroy her. But if there was one set of hands Meryl would like to die by, it was the long slender fingers of his.  
  
Meryl burst through Knives' door with her chest heaving, as her lungs rapidly filled and deflated themselves. She had come as fast as her body would let her and the sweat-covered insurance lady almost passed out as she fell to her hands and knees in the doorway. Knives moved quickly to her side, hovering above the woman on the floor.  
  
"You incompetent fool, what do you think you're doing running all the way here." Leaning over, the large Knives enveloped Meryl in his arms, raising her off the ground with his arms around her tiny waist. The back of her body pressed tightly into his hard chest. Relaxing to the rhythm of the cold, beating heart behind her, Meryl breathed deeply as two hands held her firm by either side of her waist.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be here as fast as I could." The brave little woman turned to face the evil man behind her. "I wanted to be here...with you."  
  
Two small arms wrapped around the frigid man and he went stiff as Meryl held on to Knives for dear life. Her face buried in his chest, he could feel tears soak through the clothing borrowed from Wolfwood. She was crying, crying over his wretched existence on this dusty, dry planet, crying because she wanted to spend this short human lifetime by his, and only his, side. Knives could feel it, the soft spot Meryl caused in his heart. This normal human being, this useless spider had caused a change in the very fabric of his being. No matter what he tried or how hard he pushed it all away, the seed had been planted inside of him and a new feeling had grown there in his heart.  
  
"So, I guess this is how things are going to be now. You cling to me as you cry." Knives let his arms slip around the woman who wept as she clung to him. "You would let yourself become attached to a man with no soul, something not even human? You really are only a stupid girl."  
  
As Meryl's blurry eyes looked up, to meet Knives gaze in fear he would reject her, fingers grazed her soft cheeks and his face closed in till their lips met. The most passionate kiss Knives could muster came forth and Meryl knew she was not being pushed aside at all, but finally being accepted into the heart of this god before her, who graced this planet with his life. He released her, stroking her skin with his thumb.  
  
"Now, gather your things. I don't want my brother to find us here. The two of them are returning to this place and I want to surprise them only after they have settled in first. We will catch them off guard when they cannot find us here. "  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Thank god we're here! I don't think I could take much more of Emily's whining!" Vash looked more like he had been walking for weeks than for hours. The teen's babbling upset his surface sanity a long time ago and he wanted nothing more than to rest.  
  
"Hey, what do you mean by that!? I was just trying to make the trip fun!" Emily scowled, but Vash, in his condition, hardly noticed.  
  
"Yeah, well, all you managed to do was drive everybody insane!" From behind, a fist connected with the top of the young woman's head as Marvel continued to pepper the girl with words of annoyance.  
  
The trio walked down the main street of town, ignoring the stares of the locals as Marvel and Emily continued to fight and Vash's shoulders sunk lower in embarrassment while his slumping figure followed them.   
  
"Can you two keep it down?! The whole town's watching us!" he pleaded, dragging behind the dueling pair creating a scene with their constant bickering.  
  
"Well, if Emily here could stop acting like a child, we might not have a problem now, would we?!"  
  
"Look who's talking! Aren't you supposed to be the adult here?!" The women stood face to face, both with angry fires burning in their eyes and looks of elevating rage stormed between them.  
  
"Maybe this would be a good time for me to get something at the bar! Yeah, the bar... I'll just be...going then!" Vash quickly made his way from the catfight that was bound to happen if the two kept carrying on like this. The poor man's escape was foiled when a clawed hand grabbed the back of his black shirt and started to drag him towards the inn.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Mr.! Where in the hell do you think you're going, huh?" Looking up to meet Marvel's still-heated gaze, the helpless man broke into nervous laughter.  
  
"He was probably trying to escape you!" Placing her hands on her slim hips, Emily stuck her tongue out at the much older woman and her captive male companion.  
  
"No, Marvel, that's not....I mean...I wasn't...Just don't kill me!" The tension in the air gave Vash a feeling of mortal danger to his well being.  
  
"Oh, would the two of you just come on! If I don't get a nap soon, I'm going to be really cranky." Marvel nonchalantly let go of Vash's collar, which caused the tall man to hit the ground with a large thud as the two women walked in the inn doors, leaving him behind.  
  
"Hey, guys, wait up, would you?!" Rubbing the newly-formed bump on his spiky-haired head, the gentle gunman sighed. *If that wasn't really cranky, I don't want to know what is!* Vash cringed at the thought.  
  
When he made his way up the stairs to the hallway in which Marvel's room was located, the two women had already entered the room, leaving him behind yet again. Vash opened the door to find his lovely cat woman already asleep on the bed and Emily curled up in a ball on the floor with a blanket and pillow.  
  
*Guess they really are tired. * At the sight of the two sleeping so peacefully, a smile lit up the face of the young-looking man. He shed some of his own useless belongings before crawling into the bed next to the slumbering brunette, who snuggled up close to him.  
  
Vash looked over, noticing her gun and holster sitting on the nightstand, and his, which he had placed next to it. It was like that was where they both belonged, on the little wooden table together.  
  
*I'll check on Knives when I wake up; for now, I'm going to enjoy this, while I still can.*  
  
*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^^*^*^  
  
*Come on, little brother, wake up. Wake up and face me! Wake up, Vash! WAKE UP!"* A cold sweat covered his thin, muscular frame like a fine watery mist. Vash awoke with a jolt from his peaceful slumber, causing his whole body to shake. His abrupt motion woke Marvel as well.  
  
"Vash, what's wrong?" Rubbing the sleepies out of her tired eyes, the woman next to him looked concerned.  
  
"It's Knives." A cold look washed over his whole face. It was stone cold, causing shivers to roll down Marvel's spine. Vash had never looked so serious, so uneasy. It was unsettling to her.  
  
"What about him, Vash? What's going on?" He arose quickly, leaving only a warm comforting space where his body had been as he rushed towards the door.  
  
"Hey Marvel, what's going on?" Emily mimicked what Marvel had done a moment ago, rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
  
"It's Knives," the feline woman spat out.  
  
"Knives? Who or what is Knives?"  
  
"Vash's twin brother. He's an egotistical, psychotic maniac who thinks he's a god."  
  
^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^  
  
"KNIVES....KNIVES!" It was no use, Vash pounded on the hard, wooden door but no one answered, no one responded to his fists.  
  
"Vash! Stop this, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep it up!" Frantic pounding had left the knuckles of those kind, loving hands raw and red from scraping against the hard surface of the door. "If you want in so bad, why don't you just say so?" Pushing Vash out of the way, Marvel kicked in the door to the dark room.  
  
"Oh, but it's empty." Emily's head popped around the doorframe, looking in at the vacant space.  
  
As fast as his legs could carry him, Vash ran down the stairs and out of the inn to the street below, with Marvel right on his heels. The pair stopped in the middle, looking round and round for any sign of his mentally unstable brother and the tiny woman who had been his most recent caretaker. Two brown triangles popped up on the cat woman's head and twitched wildly as she searched for sounds that might give them a clue.  
  
"Vash, I don't like this." Walking backwards, her back pressed firmly into his.  
  
"Yeah, something's wrong here."  
  
"Wait, Vash, do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Marvel must have been crazy to think his hearing was anywhere as sensitive as hers.  
  
"Vash, get down!" Vash's body hit the ground with incredible force. Marvel had pushed both of them out of the path of the bullet heading for the couple.  
  
"I'm glad to see you arrived safely, brother. Was your trip enjoyable?" On the rooftop above stood the god among men, the superior being on this filthy planet of worthless scum. A being more powerful than could ever be comprehended by most: the creator of chaos and destruction, Millions Knives.  
  
"The trip was great, thanks for asking." Vash smiled at his brother. Though it seemed a friendly, warm smile, something else hid behind it. Giving Marvel a hand up, he watched her brush the dust from her body and made sure she was all right before turning his attention back to his coldly logical brother. "You didn't have to shoot at us, you know! I thought this was between you and me!" Something dark loomed in the passive gunman's voice.  
  
"But Vash, that wasn't a shot from a revolver!" Marvel piped up from behind him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he answered back, not turning around and risking taking his eyes off Knives.  
  
"It was some thing much smaller, something like...." Marvel was cut off when another shot was fired, grazing her left cheek.  
  
A small figure stepped out from behind Knives. The sun's awful glare made it hard to see the evil man's accomplice in his most recent plot to punish his brother.  
  
"You mean like a Derringer, Marvel?" Instantly, both of them recognized the voice of the figure shadowed by the sun.  
  
"Meryl? It can't be, why?" Marvel's answer was another bullet, grazing the right cheek this time. "I don't understand! What's going on here? What did you do to her, you monster?!"  
  
"I didn't do a thing. This was Meryl's choice. She came to me all on her own. My precious little butterfly." The two onlookers were stunned as Knives enveloped the small, dark-haired woman in his arms and kissed her full on the lips.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
So, love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think of this latest chapter and it's developments. It'll really help me with the next one since I've bee out of commission for so long. Your opinions are welcomed and needed for this story can continue.   
  
After Christmas, I had so much new Anime I was like a kid in a candy store! As I've said many times to many people, I watched Fushigi Yuugi till I thought my Eyes would bleed. I got the whole series and both OVA's and it didn't help that I started watching them late. So, I had to take a few breaks while watching it. My most infamous was one I took from 10am to 3pm on a Sunday. I hadn't slept in god knows how long (Due to FY obsession) and it made for some interesting dreams. Like the graphic one I had with me and the twin brothers Amiboshi and Subishi, that's when you know you've watched too much FY. I also stared Fruits Basket during my hiatus and I love it. The Manga comes out this February and I'd beat some one down to get it the day it comes out! My X/1999 love has grown and I can't wait till I can get my hands on the next DVD and Manga. I also finished the Ceres Amine, which hay me crying like a baby. I love All of Yu Watase's work. If you do too pick up her latest Manga Alice 19th, it's some great stuff!   
  
Sorry to bore you all to death with my crazy AN!   
  
Nova E. Beam   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*|  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Review!!! 


	21. Chapter 21: Showdown

Hi all,  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get you this chapter. I've had a lot on my mind most recent and ideas for my other stories seem to be coming to me more easily than those for Kaleidoscope. So, I'll make my A/N super short. I want to thank Grinsome who one aging took time out of her busy schedule to edit this chapter. She is an amazing individual who deserves our praise in every way. The wonderful spelling and grammar would not be possible with out her wonderful touch. Keep Up the super fantastic work that only you can do that helps my story but don't stunt my creativity!   
  
*^*^*^*^ Thank you! ^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ug.. ^*^* If your only on chapter 12 and you haven't gotten to any of the edited stuff. I make numerous apologies for my awful grammar and spelling and am still trying to improve every day. I know I'm the "English Teachers Worst Nightmare" but I've read much worse. I hope you find Grinsome's editing job much more acceptable than my own. She's my Editor Angel making the mistakes disappear.   
  
HALOW ^**^ Yeah I realized that Wolfwood coming back like that was cheesy, but it's suppose to be that way. See in the beginning there was a sided plot that addressed this. There is something much more sinister to his resurrection at work. I might just have to writhe a sequel to address this. You can expect more of the dead to rises in this second story. And I guess Since Wolfwood and Knives have so little contact in Kaleidoscope He just ignores him. But in the back of his mind, Knives presence is felt and he hates the man, but stays calm for Vash's sake.   
  
Loss Of Innocence*^* I fell your pain! My fan in my computer stopped so I recruited my Dad to come help me fix it. After the replacement fan blew out too he just decided to take it apart. It was like that for two weeks. I went through computer withdrew until he could get me a new power source. It was scary! Please don't disappear! What would I do with out you!!!!!?   
  
Anh D-ao*^*^ Was the chapter short, really? I didn't even notice. I hope this one's longer enough. Sometimes I get carried away and miss my normal 5 or more page quota.   
  
Faery Goddyss^^** I think I would go to the dark side if it was Knives who beckoned me to it. How could any woman say no to that man. Well except for Marvel, she hates his guts!   
  
prettyface ***^ Thank you for loving this chapter. It gives me that warm fuzzy felling!  
  
Opaaru Tsuki ^^^* I'm quite the Chi Chiri lover my self, but I'm more of a Tasuki kind of girl. The whole Amiboshi/ Suboshi dream caught me off guard. I woke up thinking *What the hell was that!* Then I grew to love the twin pair.  
  
Kagome-angel2000 *^^* I fell like I'm always apologizing to some one for my lazy posing habits. This time it's you. I wish I was better at getting stuff out but with my after work naps sometimes it don't happen. Guess you'll just have to stand behind me with an electric cattle prod and keep me awake till I finish the next chapter.   
  
sessygirl9950 *^ I hope you enjoy this chapter update as much as the last. And I did have a great Christmas! Thanks for noticing!   
  
GothicBlacre ^^ Thank you for such enthusiasm! Nothing gets me going like an all cap review. It lets me know you're not kidding around. Did I mention I love your screen name? Well I did now!   
  
WW ** The problem With having a lot of Anime and Manga is it makes you only want more! It's like Crack, super addictive and just as expensive. So when you have lost of money saved up most likely I will have used every penny I have on Anime. I think I may have a problem!   
  
Lady Dark Angel ^* I hope this chapter subdues your withdrew systems till I can post again! I'll work extra hard just for you!   
  
Arika* ***Haha…Yes I'm the evil cliffhanger monster! Fear me and my ability to leave you at the edge of your seat! Where have you been young lady I haven't herd from you in forever! I'm starting to worry! Now that I sound like you mother, I can go on. Did you get the second Trigun Manga, did you!? I got it and like the last, it was great stuff! Mark you calendar because the fist Trigun Maximum comes out May 19th.   
  
Woo hoo twelve reviews, Thanks Guys!!!!!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun…But man do I ever wish I did!   
  
Note from grinsome: Please refrain from any undeserved criticism of Nova. It is my responsibility now to correct grammar and spelling, so blame me. My proofreading, much to my astonishment, is not strictly adherent to perfect grammar. This is because that would not only be dreadfully hard to accomplish, it could possibly interfere with Nova's writing style. When I leave a preposition at the end of the sentence or misplace a hyphen, I hope most care not at all. Mistakes will inevitably surface. However, I'm satisfied and happy to help. Enjoy your read! :)   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 21: Showdown  
  
A frigid silence rolled over the small, desert community. The streets had cleared at the first sound of gunfire and not a soul could be found wandering the alleyways and paths of the city. The residents in this place knew the danger of a western-style shootout. No one wanted to be a casualty or fall victim to a stray bullet that had failed to hit its target. In the middle of whatever task that had been at hand, everything stopped and everyone disappeared to the places where they felt safe, and the silence spread.  
  
Words could not even be formed as the two observers below continued to gaze at the unbelievable happenings. Nothing made any sense, how could such a drastic change happen in such a short time? It's not like they'd been gone long! Maybe these changes had been going on right under their very noses, but they had all been so self-absorbed it hadn't been noticed. Now the whole result of their ignorance had come to light, not to be hidden in the dark any more.  
  
Vash couldn't hold the emotions in. This was all so sudden, so confusing that it strained the boundaries of his normal grasp on reality. Meryl had become so much more to him than just an annoying insurance worker who would follow him to the ends of Gunsmoke to fulfill her duties. She was a friend, someone who constantly reminded him that there were things and people here he wanted to protect. He may not have been able to love her in the way she had loved him, but he still cared. Vash did love her as he loved all the people in his life. Why couldn't Meryl see this?  
  
"Knives, take your hands off of her now!" An angry rumbling voice came out strongly through the teeth of the man on the ground.  
  
"What brother, have you changed your mind? Do you wish it were you instead?" Knives stood thrilled at the sight of his brother's fuming anger.  
  
"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"  
  
"Then what is it, my dear twin? Are you jealous of my new-found happiness?"  
  
"Is this cruel joke what you call happiness?" Marvel spoke up from bedside the bewildered man with conflicting emotions.   
  
"Why do you think we're all pawns in some screwed-up game?! Meryl doesn't deserve to be your lackey puppet! I won't let you do this again!" Marvel's speech was halted by another bullet grazing her left cheek, just above the other.  
  
"Silence!" Anger raged through the much smaller woman. How could Marvel have anything to say about deception? Meryl didn't want to hear another word from the woman who knew nothing of the truth. Blood rolled slowly down the face of the cat woman from all three wounds. Meryl aimed the small guns solely at her. As one dropped to the ground, empty and discarded, another was pulled from the holsters in the tailored white cape of the vengeful woman.  
  
"How strange, Marvel. I know for a fact your agility is unmatched. Bullets from such heights and gun model are easily avoidable by you. So tell me, why is it you continue to stand there and take such abuse?" Meryl looked up at the superior being next to her. If Knives were right, why would Marvel let herself be hit? Was this just a taunt? It didn't make any sense.  
  
"Meryl, I know it hurts" Marvel still stood tall, full of some kind of strong emotion Meryl didn't understand. "I know it's painful to lose someone who means so much to you, that's so close."  
  
"SHUT UP!" The tiny woman quivered a bit, causing her gun's position to drop. When fired, it grazed the top of Marvel's shoulder, this time ripping through the material of her shirt.  
  
"Meryl, just because I'm not in love with you doesn't mean I don't love you! Let's stop this, don't let Knives use you like this." Those words, those kind words Vash spoke hit Meryl's heart hard. Pain coursed through her chest, was it heartbreak in Vash's eyes, did he really care that much?  
  
"Stop it! Just stop your lies! Just stop!" An itchy trigger finger was ready to act once more but a loud crash stopped it in its tracks.  
  
From the top of the large towering building, it was simple for her to see what had happened. In the alleyway below, a teenage girl lay next to an overturned trashcan with its contents spread haphazardly around her as she rubbed the large newly formed lump on her head.  
  
"Emily!" Marvel rushed to the side of the fallen girl as Vash held his position like a rock. "What are you doing here?" What had been concern quickly turned to anger. "Didn't I tell you to stay put!"  
  
"Hey, I just wanted to see what was going on. I planned on staying quiet and out of the way, but this trashcan had other thoughts in mind." The small blond girl picked the remnants of some kind of vegetable out of her short hair.  
  
"Stealth and grace have never been any of your strong points." Even in this serious situation, Marvel was still able to poke fun at her younger comrade.  
  
"Don't you have some battle to the death to worry about or something!" Emily huffed, crossing her arms from her position seated on the ground.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll get back to that momentarily." The older woman outstretched her arm to pull the clumsy damsel in distress to her feet.  
  
"Hey, do you think this is a game!? Face me!" Meryl pulled the trigger again, hitting not Marvel, but scraping instead the arm of the young woman she was helping up. With a yelp Emily fell right back on her behind, smacking it on the hard surface below.  
  
"Lady, what is your problem!?" Hostility was apparent in the woman who sat on the ground's outraged voice. Rubbing the scratch below her wrist, Emily moaned as her rear end throbbed in pain. "Are you crazy, shooting at an innocent girl like me?!"  
  
"You're hardly what I'd consider innocent."  
  
"Marvel, Shut up!"  
  
Vash still stood a few feet away watching the two as from a long distance. He sighed thinking to himself * Not even the fear of impending death can stop those two from fighting. I don't know who scares me more, Knives or those two when they're angry! *  
  
"I've got an idea. Why don't all of you shut up!?" Knives finally brought his big black handgun from its position in his waistband.  
  
Marvel let out a low growl from the back of her throat and her pointy blown ears flipped back to rest flat against her skull. Round pupils narrowed to thin black slits while her canines and nails grew long and sharp. The fully transformed feline stood protectively between Knives and the young woman seated on the ground.  
  
"Are you ready to take this seriously now that it's me with the gun in my hands? See, I knew that Meryl's guns are not threatening to you. The Derringer in a one shot gun. Every time it's shot, the shooter must grab another loaded one to take its place. A revolver in much more efficient, much more deadly." It was over, the childish game was over and now the real fight would begin. Knives aimed the long barrel of his gun at the two women below. "You weren't scared because that gun gave you no reason to be afraid."  
  
"No, that's not it at all. I wasn't scared because unlike you, Meryl has a heart and soul. If she had wanted to kill me, she could have at any time as I stood still. But no matter what control you have over her, Meryl still has free will and she's no cold-blooded killer like you!"  
  
A click rang out in Marvel's triangular ears, the sound of a gun cocking before it let loose the deadly projectiles it held nestled in its chamber. Faster than she had thought she was capable, Marvel grabbed the girl off the ground below her and thrust both of them up against the wall of the building the disturbed gunman stood atop, out of his range. In the same amount of time, Knives fired three times into the spot they'd narrowly escaped from.  
  
"Leave them alone, Knives! This is between us, so let's settle this!" Not again, Vash didn't want to hurt him again. He raised his gun up and locked on to his target, his own brother. "Why's it is always have to come to this? Brother against brother. Aren't you tired of this, Knives, don't you wanna stop this?"  
  
Knives mirrored his brother's actions and the two men stared into the barrels of the opposing firearm. It seemed as though this hostile encounter had hit a stalemate, neither of the skilled gunmen making a move. Tension filled the air as everyone waited for somebody to act.  
  
"Emily, we have to make a run for it. Do you understand me? I have to get you someplace safe." All the adolescent could do was shake her head as she clung to Marvel in complete terror. It had sunk in, the true nature of what was happening sunk in, and Emily knew her life was really on the line now, along with Marvel's.  
  
This was going to be a tough one. How could the two of them get anywhere safely? True, Knives and Meryl couldn't see the girls at their current location, but the set of rooftop shooters couldn't be seen either. Marvel had only her excellent hearing to track their location. The entrances to both buildings next to the troubled women were on the opposite side of their position. Even if they stayed close to the wall, if their movement was noticed, the safety point would be too far away for them to escape gunfire. The closest safe haven was actually the building right behind Vash, across the way. The distance was less than any other doors to the inside and Vash was good cover fire if something went wrong.  
  
"Ok, this is what we have to do. Can you see the door of the general store across the street?" Pointing to the doorway, Marvel waited for Emily to respond.  
  
"Yeah, I can see it."  
  
"We have to make a run for it."  
  
"Have you gone insane!" despite being hushed, the teen continued. "Do you not see that we'd be in the line if fire! I don't plan on spending the rest of my day...DEAD!" Marvel grabbed her by the wrist, prepared to drag the reluctant girl behind her.  
  
"It's the only way. Don't stop running once we've started and for no reason look back." Emily laid her hand on the one Marvel had wrapped around her petite arm and used it to pull the older woman into a hug. "Don't worry so much, I'll protect you. Just don't let go of my hand and you'll be fine." Resuming her positions from before, the cat woman got ready to run, this time taking Emily's hand.  
  
"I'm ready whenever you are."  
  
"Ok, on my count... one...two...three"  
  
Both women took off. The cat's speed was of course slowed by what seemed like dead weight she lugged behind her. A normal human girl just couldn't run as fast as one genetically similar to a cat, it was impossible. Emily tried to keep up, but the speed was too much. So, in true Emily fashion she stumbled over her own feet, tumbling forward and letting go of Marvel's hand.  
  
Knives noticed the scuffling below and watched the pair out of the corner of his eyes. He waited, waited for the chance to act. The human girl tripped over her own feet, leaving her open. His right arm swung around,repositioning his gun and looking away from his brother. Knives movement caused Vash to look over abruptly. He saw everything as if the whole scene had played out in slow motion. The young blond girl was plummeting slowly towards the ground, a look of fear devouring her features as her fingers left the grasp of Marvel's. That's when Vash started to run, while he watched Marvel throw herself around Emily as a shield. The panicked man hoped he could get there in time.  
  
Emily belted out a shrill shriek when her small frame made contact with the ground. It had all happened so fast and there was nothing that could be done now. In defeat, the young maiden curled her body into a ball to await the end, but nothing happened. Lying on top of the frightened girl was Marvel's protecting body, and shielding them both was Vash, kneeling over the two women. But, what was shielding him? It was obvious to him he hadn't been shot, first because he heard no gunshot, but also because he was lacking the pain he had braced himself for. Looking back slowly, he could see the shadow of a large cross looming behind him.  
  
"Hey needle noggin, I thought you could use some help out here." And there Nicholas D. Wolfwood stood before the pile of people below him, Millie in tow.  
  
"Just in time, too." Vash stood, wiping the sweat from his brow with a sigh of relief.  
  
"What took you so damn long!?" Marvel also stood, taking Emily with her.  
  
"Now that's not a nice way to say think you, is it?" Wolfwood only smiled.  
  
"My hero!" Emily threw her arms around the attractive priest. Marvel groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"We almost died and she's still thinking about men."  
  
"What would you like me to think about?" The teenager still hung from the taller man's neck.  
  
"I don't know, the two people who just risked their lives to protect you?!" The awful twitch Marvel acquired only from Emily's actions begged to be set free.  
  
"But he saved me! Right Mr.?" Nicholas pried the young girl off of him then patted her on the head.  
  
"Yep, that's right!" The cat threw her hands up in defeat.  
  
"I don't even know why I try anymore!" Millie looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"But it was Mr. Wolfwood who saved everyone. He should get the thank you, right?"  
  
Knives stood watching the group below. Why couldn't he just kill them, why wouldn't they die? They were like insects, a whole swarm infesting everything he tried to pull off. He could never just fight one of them without the whole nest being let loose. This was quickly becoming a problem. Though his body had healed, Knives was far from full strength. Any type of telepathy or telekinesis would drain his body of energy and leave him unable to protect himself and Meryl if something went wrong. He couldn't risk it, so if they fled he could live to fight another day and grow stronger. It was decided. While the group below took little notice of them, Knives would take Meryl away from this place.  
  
"Hey Vash, Knives is on the move." Marvel could hear it without even turning around as the rooftop gunman tried to make his escape. "There's only one way down so we can cut him off there."  
  
"Millie, take Emily someplace safe. We can take care of this." Vash pushed the young blond towards the gentle woman.  
  
As the party started to make its way around the building, the ground below them began to rumble. All three of them braced themselves for what seemed like an earthquake. But just like it started, it suddenly stopped. The two men were quick to restart the chase, but Marvel stood still.  
  
"Come on, we can't lose them!" Vash tugged her arm but she still stood petrified.  
  
"Something's wrong. I can feel it." She closed her eyes feeling the rhythms of Gunsmoke's pulsating.  
  
"We don't have time for this, let's go!" Pulling harder, the devoted gunman was able to coax her into moving.  
  
Knives and Meryl hadn't gotten far, so with Marvel's superhuman speed, catching up to them wasn't going to be much of a challenge. Meryl lagged far behind the man with much longer legs and had begun to grow tired as they ran through town trying to escape. Marvel closed in, swiftly tackling the poor woman, sending them both crashing down.  
  
"What are you doing!? Get off of me!" The petite woman struggled trying to work her way out of Marvel's grasp.  
  
"No way! This is over, Meryl! All of this stops now! I don't know what he did to you or what kind of crazy mind control he's got going on, but I won't let him do this to you any more! I won't let him do it again, I won't let you be like Legato!" Marvel suddenly pulled Meryl into her arms, holding her in a super strong hug. "I wont let him use you like that!"  
  
"He's not using me! I LOVE HIM!"  
  
"YOU WHAT!" This was inconceivable. The old cat woman didn't know whether to scream at her or try to slap her to snap the delusional woman out of it. How could she love that creature without a heart, without a soul?  
  
That's when Marvel remembered the day that didn't seem so far away in her memory, the day she had almost killed Rai Dei the Blade. The whole confrontation had started with his simple comment. "How can you love Legato? That man has no soul." She almost killed him defending the man she loved. Marvel let go of Meryl and jumped back, crouching a couple of feet away from her.  
  
"Meryl, you have to go."  
  
"What?" the insurance woman sat confused on the ground, staring at the woman across from her.  
  
"I have to let you go. So hurry up and go!" Meryl still sat dumbfounded.  
  
"Why...I thought..." Meryl was never able to complete her sentence, for once again the ground started to shake, this time with much more force. When it came to a halt, a gruff male voice called out from behind Marvel,  
  
"Nice to see you again, princess."  
  
The cat woman reverted back to her human form nearly instantaneously and shivers coursed through her body. The look in her eyes was terror-filled. Marvel swiftly whirled around to see if her worst nightmare was true. Every taut muscle held rigid in panic suddenly went limp and she fell from her crouch to her knees, sitting on her legs.  
  
"How can this be? You're...You're dead...I killed you...I KILLED YOU!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I hope you like the chapter I'm going to run off now and to some research for my other stories.   
  
Every one go out and buy the Trigun 2 Manga and While you're at it pick up Fruits Basket 1 and any volume of X/1999.   
  
See ya!!  
  
Nova Elizabeth Beam 


	22. Chapter 22: Hell Hound

Well, first off I guess I should apologize for disappearing for…well a really long time. Time just got away form me and though I finished chapter I never edited it and so I just didn't post it. I warn you I did edit this myself so it might not be perfect. If you find some awful grammar or spelling, remember you were warned. Let just go right to the story since all of you have waited so long. So, please forgive my long absence and enjoy this next chapter of Kaleidoscope.  
  
Thank you Faery Goddyss for reminded me that there are still fiction fans out there reading my story and should keep writing and posting. Your e-mail helped me kick it in to gear and edit this chapter on my own.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, but man, I wish I did!  
  
Chapter 22: Hell Hound  
  
Vash came to a sudden stop in his pursuit of Knives who still was a good distance ahead of him and the priest clad in blue. The strong halt causing the close fallowing holy man to collide with his the tall blond companion, but not so forceful to knock over the tall gunman blocking his path.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Wolfwood was ready to respond with a no when the gloved hand of his friend physically forced him to stay silent.  
  
With one hand firmly over the clergyman's mouth and the other giving a sign for silence, Vash made no one noise as the two men listed to the dead air around them. Yelling filled the hushed space. Marvel's voice rumbled in an uncommon tone, a vocal shade like nothing either of the gunmen could recall ever coming from the small feisty cat woman.  
  
"Fear, it's fear." Panic overtook Vash's already serious expression. "We have to go back! Knives can wait." With not another word, the plant took off at breakneck speed back in the opposite direction of his brother with Wolfwood in tow once aging.  
  
Knives had noticed his brother distraction and took the opportunity gain more ground ahead, but the lack of his female conspirator had him worried. If Meryl had not escaped Marvel, there was no possible way she could break free of the inhuman strength and stamina of the cat. The feline was unmatched and immeasurably superior in had to hand combat or any test of strength. If his delicate little butterfly had been caught in the jaws of the lion, she would not be able to spread her wings and return to him.  
  
"Damn it! I have to go back!" With a heavy sigh Knives turned back as well fallowing his useless brother and that stupid annoyance, who considered him self a church man that had dared to ally himself with that blond idiot.  
  
"This isn't happening! I saw you die!" Broken Marvel sat on the unsympathetic ground dazed. only watching her own fingers as the long digits dug into the dirt grasping at the soil attempting to get a hold on some type of reality.  
  
"Here's a tip for you." The large brawny man began to close the space between himself and the two women. Meryl scrambled back in a sloppy backward crab walk but Marvel didn't seem to notice this new closeness. She had become lost in a shock like state. "Next time you shoot someone...why don't you make sure they're dead!" The menacing male stood looking down at the woman shattered at his feet. With a wicked smile he lifted his large black boot forcefully bought it down onto Marvel's fragile fingers.  
  
Screams echoed through the empty space. The dainty bones felt like they might break under the tremendous pressure on top of them. Thrusting her head back in response the cat woman's teeth beard out of reflex and the hopelessness screeches of agony carried on. The beast could only laugh as he snatched a large clump of Marvel's hair clutching it in his fist he forced her to face him.  
  
"I've always been the only one who would bring you too you knees like this haven't I, princess?" The man's shabby chin length unkempt hair blew softy in the breeze and his violet eyes peered into the dulled green ones below him. Silent tears dropped from the jade colored orbs and he grinned from ear to ear. "You see Marvel, you've always been mine." With the same gratified smile, he trust the small woman's body to the ground like she was nothing but a rag doll.  
  
"Leave her alone you brute!" Meryl could have left along time ago, but instead she stayed. The tiny woman chose to keep close the once wild cat that seemed to be tamed by this demon's abusive hands.  
  
"Stay out of this bitch this is none of your business!" With an angry roar, the ground erupted in tremors once more.  
  
"How... How is it your doing this? How is it you're here...Kyeo?" Marvel could barley force a whisper through her lips as she lay crumpled at the assaulter's feet  
  
Meryl placed both hands to her face trying to cover a loud gasp. Could this be the man Marvel's husband, isn't he supposed to be dead?  
  
"I shot the bullet that killed Kyeo only to protect myself. He would have killed me that time. Beat me till it hurt to breath."  
  
But how is it possible for this man to still be alive after all theses years? And what has he to do with the ground shaking like that? Meryl kept her thoughts to herself as she watched this man with such an intimidating presence.  
  
Marvel didn't struggle as Kyeo reached down and took hold again. Forced up onto her knees by the rough death grip clutching her silky soft brown mane, how he had loved the velvety fell of her golden tendrils as his fingers laced trough.  
  
"How do you live? How could you have survived all these year? You should've been dead a long time ago. Human beings can't live forever." The female's dry voice left her lips as disconcerted monotones, a cold emotionless sound. It felt almost like a nightmare maybe that's all this was and Marvel would wake form this to find Vash happy snuggled beside her.  
  
The villain took hold of the creamy flesh of the unimpassioned kitten's jaw. Leaning over Kyeo placed his lips next to her left ear, "Who said anything about being human! You see my dear wife…I'm Just like you."  
  
"MARVEL!" Vash with Wolfwood had rushed to the scene only to find vanquished Marvel on her knees kneeling to an unknown foe. "Don't touch her!"  
  
A Voice it called to her from the distance and like a lifeline, it pulled Marvel back to the reality of this world. In the instant the spell of anguish and confusion had final been broken by the sound of her blond gunman's voice. Rearing her right hand back, the ferocious feline did what came to her by nature and slashed across the chest of her captor causing him to lose his grip on her chin.  
  
Kyeo smiled blood oozing out of the four fresh claw mark pattern, the crimson soaking through the clingy material of his dusty worn shirt. He slowly rubbed the palm of his large hand over the bleeding flesh wound covering his thick fingers in his own blood before taking a good look at the sticky substance. " Maybe this wont be such a waist of my time after all."  
  
Marvel took a defensive stance in front of Meryl positioning herself in a low crouch. She could pounce at any moment brandishing her claws hoping to tear the tinder flesh of that devils neck ripping out his throat. But her mind once again traveled to the thought of Vash who stood ever so close, able to see everything. If she attacked right now he would see it, see why they called her the demon.  
  
I have to get rid of him so I can finish this once and for all!  
  
"Vash" She couldn't even turn to face the gentle peace loving man. If he could see the look on her face as she couched fully transformed, the look of an unlawful killer, what would he think?  
  
"Marvel! Are you all right, did he hurt you?!" Vash stood planted in one place over looking every thing. Though Marvel's face was hidden from his view her who whole body radiated the anger that surely twisted her beautiful face into unattractive expression.  
  
"I'm fine. Just having one hell of a bad day with an unexpected visit from an unwelcome visitor." Kyeo looked like he was ready to take forward causing Marvel to let a low growl rumble in her chest. Her furry brown ears flipped back like an angry rugged mountain lion as her bared her pearly white fangs at her immoral adversary. When his advancement stopped, she was once again able to speak with the figure standing behind her. "Vash listen to me I need you to do some thing for me. Go back to my room and get my gun. I forgot it there."  
  
"But Marvel..."  
  
"But nothing Vash that gun started this and it has to finish it! So...GO! And do hurry because I don't know how long I can fight him like this."  
  
Vash stood torn. Leaving put Marvel and Meryl in the center of this hurricane of destruction with no way out, but He understood the felling that gun gave her. Just like when I shot Knives. I had to be by you own hand with THAT gun, the one that he had given me. I had to stop him on my own.  
  
"Alright" Unsure he left this woman he adored to her own devises intrusting her with the protection of Meryl and her self.  
  
"And Preacher man how about you go check on Millie and Emily." An awful aroma of tobacco had assured her of Nicholas D. Wolfwood's presents.  
  
"Sure, But save some of the action for me alright?" And without another word the man of god left as well lugging his large cross behind him slung over his shoulder.  
  
"So are you done? Or do you have some more people you want to get out of the way before we finish this." Kyeo stood arms crossed in un-amused boredom seemingly not phased by the gruesome trenches that had been dug into the skin of his breast.  
  
"Meryl get the hell out of here! This is about to get messy!"  
  
"I can't, I can't leave you here by your self!" For some reason Meryl didn't really understand she didn't want that stupid catwoman to go making herself some kind of martyr of sorts.  
  
"Go damit before you get your self killed!" Ferociously Marvel turned back flashing her sharp K9's at the folish insurance woman, but she continued to sit disheveled on the ground. "Fine but it's your own funeral, you got me!"  
  
Neither woman had even noticed that at that very moment Knives stood a top a close by building watching everything with a smirk on his face. If things did get out of hand, he was prepared to do what was necessary to protect his precious butterfly.  
  
Marvel changed her stance placing both hands firmly in front of her in a different crouch. Like a sprinter reedy to run the 100-meter dash, She was planning to take this beast on head on. And with out any warning the starting pistil in her mind went off and the runner took of at intense speed ready to slash the man that stood behind the red tape to pieces.  
  
Kyeo didn't even move as the juggernaut force pushed forward towards him. The earth began to rumble once aging not even slowing the advancement of his opponent.  
  
Unseen to Marvel a change was under way in her enemy. Raising her right arm to inflict a fatal strike to bring her challanger down upon contact, she was stopped dead in her tracks when a forceful hand seized her small wrist. The frantic feline fought for freedom as Kyeo took hold of the dainty joint lifting her small body of the ground. Dangling lividity above the ground Marvel coninued to struggle in the air, as she did she could a glimpse of her captors face and was shocked.  
  
Kyeo had enough of his woman's irritating squirming and tossed Marvel a good few feet away where she landed next to a stunned Meryl.  
  
Marvel landed flat on her face. Pain shot through her body as the seemingly unbreakable woman pushed herself from the ground with her palms. Looking back at the beast that had done this for the first time Marvel was able to see what Kyeo had become.  
  
Two triangular soft gray ears, much larger than Marvel's, had emerged from the top of his skull. His fingernails grew long as well as his incisors and a thick bushy gray tail pushed out over back of his dusty black jeans.  
  
Vile laughter erupted form the savage creature. "You see Marvel you and I are the same! With the guiding spirit of the wolf, I have become a god among men! With this gift given to me by my own grandmother before I snapped her neck and finished off the useless people of that town we came from!"  
  
Meryl rose quickly to her feet pulling free two of the small derringers from their vertical leather holsters that lined her white and violet cape. Lining the pair of guns up in front of her one on top of the other in the center of her body the furious dark-haired woman aimed to kill the demon dog that stood before her.  
  
"Meryl, What in the hell are you doing!?" Marvel sat on the ground below the fiery tempered insurance lady. "You dammed Idiot your gonna get yourself killed!"  
  
"How dare you!?" Meryl spat out her words in a bitter and angry voice. " How dare you kill all of those people and laugh about it like is was noting!? Now I see why Marvel was forced to do what she did. I'll kill you my self you piece of garbage!"  
  
Kyeo grinned his devilish grin once more. "And how does a tiny little bitch like you think you're gonna do that." The ground roared below them, "You see this upgraded body is not the only gift this sprit guided has given me. those graced with a guide are also given commanded of one of the planet we originated forms element. Mine is the…GROUND BELOW US"  
  
The foundation under them shook even more. Large caverns broken open in the understructure of the town that held the small city up on the surface of Gunsmoke. The broken ground below left large gaping cracks along the surface of the rock. Buildings started to shake to rubble as the pit falls took others under ground as the earthquake raged on. The building Knives stood atop was a casualty as well, Busting in half quicker than he could react. Annoyed with this reckless man and his tactic Knives held on the edge of the building trying not to slip into the caved in center of the broken structure. Unfortunately, he could not hold on and was devoured by the collapsing structure.  
  
Kyeo smirk at a shaking Meryl as she struggle to stay standing on the rocking foundation below her. "Now to take care of you, you irritating pint-sized woman."  
  
Gunsmoke seemed to open just for the cruel man and a large bolder rose up from the ground. Its uneven shape began to chip away letting the unnecessary pieces fall as needless castoffs hitting the ground below the floating mineral. Once all the worthless shards had been cut away all that was left was a long 3ft rock spear afloat upright in the air.  
  
"I'm sick of you interfering!" The vertical harpoon quickly turned horizontal then darted through the space and lunged form Meryl who was still trying to stay upright on the ground. She could do little as the javelin flew towards her and she screamed watching what she thought were her last moments in this life.  
  
I hope you enjoyed Chapter 22: Hell Hound. If you did you'll be happy to know I've already started and al most finished Chapter 23: Death and the Reaper.  
  
See everyone next time,  
Nova Elizabeth Beam 


	23. Chapter:23 Death and The Reaper

I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up! You see my computer broken and I was unable to get on the Internet not to mention I was afraid it was going to eat everything I had saved in it. So after saving everything to disks, cleaning out my computer, and starting as new I was finally able to wok out all the bugs, well most of the bugs in my system and get back online. Wooohooo, I almost went crazy with Internet withdraw!  
  
THANK YOU!!!!  
  
DarkGoddess29 : When dealing with Knives it is beat to keep calm, even if you really want to give him a good punch in the nose.  
  
hope-is-forever : I guess you'll just have to read this chapter and see who saves Meryl:)  
  
Kakeru : I always hated Meryl/ Vash Fiction so I just couldn't being my self to write about them, but I felt bad for Meryl. So I paired her up with Knives and that's just the way things ended up and people like it. And I should be the one thanking you for taking the time to read my story.  
  
ChibiSess : I am a fan of InuYasha, but the similarities between Marvel and more coincidence than paining. However I did get the idea of calling her "The Demon" from InuYasha. Nothing else seemed to fit her rampages and cat like appearance.  
  
Mimic12355 : I've been trying to incorporated a lot of action because I've never really written a lot of action before. I'm glade you liked it!  
  
Faery Goddyss: So, I waited a really long lime to post aging. I was waiting for your wrath but it never came. I promise to do better and post more often:)  
  
Zeheria: I'm obsessed with X/1999 and I'm glad you are too! Now if we could just make the rest of the world falling love with the amazing gothic tragedy that is X. I have a feeling if I found my twin star I'd end up the evil one tying to destroy the world.  
  
Sasukegrl: Thank you and I hope every one get to read it too!  
  
Reicheru: Sinful God, Gentle Angel in my favorite Fruits Basket story, and probably the only one I keep up on! Thank you for taking the time to read my story and review it as well.  
  
Trapt-tears: I've been fighting the spelling and grammar monster for a long time. I seem to be getting better but still have my problems. Iv'e red through past chapters and noticed a few of them and thought they were pretty funny myself. And Yes the Trigun Manga does rock and all of you should go buy them! But pleas, leave a copy of Trigun Maximum 3 for me, ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun...admitting your problem is the first step to recovery.  
  
With out any more of my interface here in the next chapter.........  
  
Chapter 23: Death and the Reaper  
  
'I don't regret it. Never has a day gone by that I regent the original sin that dammed me to these never ending existence. My heart sill pounds in my chest, beating strong each day never failing, never skipping a beat. People live and people die but I always stay the same, never changing with the same sad face and the same hidden smile. As one flame dies, another candle is lit sparking new life. My blazing touch has been ignited and swallows any thing too close to the flame, I will always be. I am the Demon'  
  
Vash tore apart the thirds door down the hall second floor room in the small towns only inn. Thing went flying about as he rampaged through Marvel's belongings looking for what he was sent for. That old dirty handgun that looked worn and abused, carried by a strong tomboy of a woman who used it in memory of an unhappy past.  
  
"Where's that stupid thing?" Vash sighed frustrated as he pulled free the clothing in the top drawers of Marvel's dresser throwing them all on the floor.  
  
Nothing seemed to be able to distract the determined man from his mission. People's lives were at stake, Marvel's life was at stake. It was all up to him and nothing would get in the way of his pursuit of the small firearm. That was until he stumbled upon the last compartment in the low chest of drawers.  
  
"Well, well what to we have here?" A tears formed in the delighted mans eyes as his gloved fingers ran through silky bits of clothing. "I've been looking for it so long and now I've finely found it! Marvels underwear drawer!"  
  
Meryl lay on the ground motionless. The quaking foundation had stopped its trembling and everything had come to a sudden halt. The little dark-haired woman did not dare open her eyes fearing what she would see when she opened them. Then she felt it, a warm sticky puddle seeping through her blouse. The vital life giving fluid clung to her skin as a metallic smell ht her noise. It was strange, Meryl felt no pain her body starched out on the sandy hard ground below her.  
  
Maybe...maybe I'm already dead! The morbid thought caused the panic-stricken woman to thrust open her eyes. A look of relief appeared on her face when she realized she was far from dead, but then shock from what she realized had happened.  
  
Marvel's body leaded over Meryl's as the smaller woman lay on ground below. The strong brunette held herself up by her left arm using it to support her weight so she would no collapse on the horrified woman under her. Blood oozed out of a large hole in the catwoman's shoulder and a long spear made of solid rock peeked out three or four inches the crimson liquid rolling off the point onto Meryl's clothing.  
  
"Do you ever listen to anyone!?" Marvel spat out to the woman shielded by her body. Her left arm began tremble, it might not be able to support her much longer. The almost unbearable pain throbbed in the wild cats right arm and her loss of blood made her dizzy and unable to focuses. "You should've just left when I told you too! Now look, I'm a mess!"  
  
Marvel attempted to stand but swayed a bit as she pulled her self to her feet. Meryl hastily stood up right and steadied the staggering woman but was pushed aside by a clawed hand. Now feeling useless Meryl watched as Marvel took her good hand wrapping her fingers with those long nail claws around the lengthy piece of stone mineral logged in the back of her shoulder, seizing it with one hard yank she ripped the limestone free from her body with a sharp blood curdling scream. The blood now oozed more freely from the opening in her arm. Marvel found her legs giving way beneath her, she fell to the ground her knees hitting hard with a thud clutching her mangled arm.  
  
"Marvel! Don't move!" Meryl dropped to the ground next to the injured woman sitting her upright. Marvel hissed in pain. "You can't keep this up! You'll die!"  
  
"I have...to do this." It was hard to breath, for the fist time in her life the unbelievably strong woman tough she just might die. With each beat of her heart the blood pump through Marvel's veins forcing blood to gush steadily out of her shoulder. "He must be punished...for what..he's..done."  
  
The large predator stood a few feet away looking over the scene. Marvel crumpled on the grasping her wounded arm as the blood spilled out all over her saturating her clothing. Meryl cradled the crippled creature in her arms watching her face drain of color and her breaths come out in short puffs and the man who caused all of this destruction and chaos did nothing. But then the menacing wolf man erupted in a deep bone chilling laughter. Kyeo found this turn of events particularly amusing.  
  
"I thought the head strong 'Marvel the Demon' would last longer!" The evil canine chuckled aloud. "You're really pathetic aren't you, just like you've always been. Nothing but a pretty waste of space."  
  
"YOU'RE WRONG!" The forceful voice of a young woman filled the silent open air. Emily stood be hide the unholy mutt steadfast with the angriest look she could muster and all the courage she had. "Marvel is not pathetic! She's the strongest person I know! There's no way she'll let you win, never in a million years!"  
  
"Emily." Marvel croaked out the teens name pushing it out of her dry scratchy throat. Forcing herself to move she tried to stand once more.  
  
"Marvel won't let us down!" Emily could no longer hold back her tears as she looked on at her broken friend bleeding to death only a few feet away. "MARVEL WON'T DIE, SHE CAN'T!" The teen screamed to the beast at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Marvel you can't!" Meryl tried to hold the determined woman down but even in her beaten state, she was still much stronger than the tinny woman. "You don't have the strength to fight him! You'll be killed!"  
"Thin I'll die! But I'll die on my own terms! This place, theses people are important to me." Marvel finely made it to her feet in an awkward and unstable stand. "I will not let him destroy all that I've protected for so long."  
  
"How Cute" Kyeo laughed once more. "Look at the untainted view of a child. It's it funny Marvel, how she believes you so strong as you lay dieing covered in your own blood." The large wolf man took long lumbering steps towards the suffering catwoman as stumbled side to side. His approach was halted when a rock about the size of a fist whizzed past his head.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Big dark and unattractive. Why don't you pick one some one who can fight instead of the weak!" Emily tossed another small rock past the man's brain box.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to deal with the girl first." Kyeo turned his attention to the small blond girl behind him.  
  
"Meryl tell me something" Marvel looked over at the woman who was trying to steady her wobbly swagger.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Tell me, does that tie of yours come off?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Meryl gave the woman an odd look. She didn't understand why she would ask such a strange question at a time like this, Emily was in danger.  
  
"Alright, then I need you to untie it." Still confused the small woman did what she was asked to and freed the limp tie from around her neck. "Now lift up the back of my shirt."  
  
Meryl continued to fallow instructions lifting up the back of Marvels shirt that was sticky with dark red liquid that now covered her clothing. She gasped surprised to find what had been hidden there. Dark gray eyes fallowed a brown leather holster that was half hidden in the back of the taller woman's denim jeans. Sheathed in that unexposed place was a dirty gunmetal handgun, the same Vash had been sent off to find.  
  
"Wait, I thought you left this in you room?" Meryl stared at the weapon not sure of what to do with it.  
  
"It is, now give it to me" Marvel felt the cold metal slide against her skin as Meryl pulled the free from its holder.  
  
"What's going on here?! If you had this al along why'd you send Vash to bring it to you?" Meryl placed the gun in Marvel hand but noticed her clawed fingers couldn't grasp the gun in a firm grip and her digits held loosely on to the steel piece.  
  
"Damn, just like I thought." With her good hand, Marvel held onto right wrist with her weapon dangling in a relaxed handhold. She figured there was no way her mangled appendage would have the ability to hold her gun. She looked at Meryl briefly before answering the question she had been asked "I was trying to spare Vash from what I thought was going to be a gruesome victory."  
  
"So you lied to him?!"  
  
"Pretty much." With her good hand, Marvel forced her structure lees fingers to hold her weapon. "Give me that ribbon of yours!" Wavering the blue tie around her hand and the gun the weekend woman tied several knots in the fabric keeping each finger where it needed to be to operate her small piece of artillery.  
  
All Meryl could do was look on confused.  
  
"You don't plan on taking him on, do you?" Marvel could only nod as she quickly tightened her work with her teeth. "Do you know how crazy this is!"  
  
"I think I can still pull the trigger, so all I have to do is aim with the other hand."  
  
Vash at on the sold wooden floor thinking hard about where he had last encountered Marvel's gun. The last time he really could remember seeing it he's just been shot by it. ("I mean who teaches a 17 year old girl to be a gunslinger anyway!" He'd said to him self) Matter-of-fact his lack of memory had drove him so insane the great Stampeded started smashing his head against the rooms solid wooden night stand.  
  
"Wait! Now I remember it was right here before I left to check Knives room. Which means…only one of two people could have grabbed it!" Vash groaned angrily aloud "That double-crosser I bet she had it along! Sending me off looking for her gun when..."  
  
A large crash from the other room startled the gunman out of his own thoughts. IT sounded like the whole room was being tore apart. He herd a woman's voice calling out next door.  
  
"Miss Emily, Miss Emily where are you? Come on this is no time for hide and seek!" Millie had been ripping the whole inn apart looking for the teen Nicholas D. Wolfwood and her had spent the last half hour or so watching over.  
  
She was frantic, looking under beds and in closets. Emily didn't seem to be anywhere, and to make things worse Millie felt more intense trimmers and heard loud garbled voices outside. She didn't know exactly how things were going but she did know it was sill no where near safe enough to go back out there with out being prepared to fight.  
  
When Vash cam upon the tall brunet woman She was crying big we tears from large sad eyes. Millie looked up at him sniffing wildly as the tall blond entered the room.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Vash I've lost Miss Emily. Mr. Wolfwood and I have looked all over the place and we can't find her anywhere!" She broke into short sobs. "And Miss Marvel was counting on me to protect her!"  
  
Vash leaned over placing a gentle hand in her back trying to console her the best her could, when her noticed something thrown aside on the floor. It was made of red material, which looked, warn and weathered. The long coat, the front covered in a multitude of buttons, sat alone bathed in the sunlight of the room's single window. Distracted Vash started to reach for the cloth that seem close enough to grab with the tips of his fingers.  
  
"Hey, sad eyes try no to look so glum." Vash jumper about 10 feet in the air grasping the hanging over head light fixture in the room, Wolfwood's silent entrance spooking him.  
  
"Could you not do that!" A terrified Vash swung helplessly back and forth from the ceiling light.  
  
The gruff priest laughed whole-heartedly and the sights of him hanging like a monkey in a banana tree.  
  
"Nice to see you too spiky head!  
  
"Nicholas, pleas tell me you found Emily!" Mille rushed over to the tall man clad in black.  
  
"Sorry sweetheart, I couldn't find her anywhere. But you can bet she'll turn up soon." The new clam was shattered by the sound of bullets.  
  
Vash dropped down to the ground and grabbed on to the wad red material setting on the floor.  
  
"Come on something going on out there, and I have a bad felling about it."   
  
Marvel ran around hopping from place to place trying to get closer to her pray while avoiding the shards of rock that hurtled towards her. Each time she had lined up a decent shot she narrowly missed being crushed by a bolder or Impaled by a sharp spear. She had only managed to keep Kyeo distracted with her movement that were considerably sluggish compared to her normal cat reflexes and super human speed.  
  
He's toying with me! Marvel thought to herself as she clumsily dogged three solid fist sized rocks the zipped by her left ear. He could hit me any time at the snails pace I'm moving at.  
  
"Enough with these games." A sadistic smile twisted onto the stone cold features of the devil dogs face. A wicked grin forced his sharp-yellowed fangs to peek out over his thin bottom lip. "Lets end this."  
  
A rumbling force ripped through the ground below Marvel's feet and the quaking surface underfoot began to pull apart in an uneven zigzag pattern leaving an open gorge. Unsteadily the weakened woman stood wobbly on her feet rocking side-to-side fighting to keep balance. In the end Marvel lost the war as her legs gave way and she toppled sideways landing painfully hard on her already mangled sholder. Dizzy the cat woman hissed in pain her arm burning with pain. She felt herself loosening touch with her surroundings as they began to swirl around her.  
  
"Marvel, Marvel get up! COME ON GET UP" Panicked Emily could do nothing but scream to her fallen friend who lay half conscious.  
  
She could only watch in horror and large sections of the rocky planet gave way and plummeted down word towards the planets center. Each getting closer to Marvel who in this state would be surly sucked down into one of the gaping holes if something wasn't done. Emily turned her attention to the evil man causing the chaos. Marvel once again tried to stand watching Emily distracted Kyeo.  
  
"Stop this! Stop torturing her! You have no right to do these things!" Unsure the small blond girl started taking small steps towards the brutish man. "I said leaver her be you fat headed jerk!" More confident Emily's eyes burned blue with an unbridled rage. "I know you can hear me ugly fool why don't you..."  
  
It had all happened in an instant, so quick no one had seen it coming. A moment shorter than a quick breath it was over. Emily hadn't even finished her sentences of taunts and ranting before she felt a sharp pain shoot through her chest. She barley had time to look down and see the long shard of limestone buried in breast as her body collapsed dropping to the ground with a lifeless thud.  
  
Meryl coved her mouth in horror and in disbelief. How could a man be this wicked, so evil that he would take the life of a child? Tears rolled over her cheeks slow and steady at firsts in the muddled confusion of it all. She watched as Marvel stood shakily on her feet. Bloody, beaten and broken she took slow steps clutching her mangled arm and she edged closer the breathless body on the young slain victim of the hell hounds fury.  
  
Marvel fell to her knees next to Emily's tiny frame. No longer did she see the soft hint of pink that always kissed the teen's cheeks only a cold white color coved her skin now as the blood pushed out around the spear that pierced her heart and pooled in a growing puddle beneath her. Blue eyes starred upward at the sky vacant and empty. Marvel laid down next to Emily in what seemed to be a shock induced daze. The ruby liquid that covered ground seeped into her clothing covering her skin. The golden brown locks that coved her head turned dark in blood soaked clumps, as she lay there motionless looking in to the face of her friend's still corpse.  
  
I wish the ground would just open up swallow me whole.  
  
Answering her silent prayer the ground shock and begin to open. Marvel closed her eyes awaiting the escape of death feeling the rock shift below her finally beginning to fall sucking her below into the darkness. She herd what sounded like the scuffling of feet before something caught the wrist of her good undamaged arm.  
  
Review, Or I might just forget how to type and wont be able to write the next chapter:) Just kidding.....REVIEW! 


End file.
